Nemo
by Leonahari
Summary: Sephiroth descends into madness, Genesis finds the Gift, Hojo discovers a new bloodline, the Turks are burdened with a deadly secret and poor Zack and Cloud are caught in the middle of it all. Storyline takes place parallel CC and some hints at DoC.
1. The First Week of Hell

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or Crisis Core or anything related to Square.**

**Summary: She grew up with Genesis and Angeal in Banora, but moved to Midgar to begin research under Professor Hojo for the Shinra Electric Company. When a crisis befalls her childhood friends, she is sent on a quest with Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud to discover what happened. Having been trained for office work, she is not suited for the ethics of battle and immediately finds herself in debt to the legend she always admired. However, things change for the worse when Sephiroth discovers his linage in Nibelheim, and Genesis pursues his quest to obtain the 'Gift of the Goddess'. Tainean will uncover truths about Sephiroth's past Hojo had kept secret, but redeeming Sephiroth would mean saying farewell to their old friend, Genesis for eternity. The choice will loom above the heads of Tainean, Zack and Cloud until Genesis decides to take things into his own hands.**

**Chapter 1: The First Week of Hell**

Personally, I hadn't given much thought to my future. I certainly never gave thought to who I would end up with. Would I fall in love with him, or just marry the poor bastard to keep my bloodline going?

Who knew?

I pushed my light-weighted glasses up my nose a little further as I leaned in toward the computer screen. I was always aware that my posture was terrible; my back slouched out of laziness and long days at the office on my ass at a desk. My mousy brown hair was pulled back into a hasty braid I had managed this morning before work and I had chosen an outfit that didn't do much for my body in a way that I would have liked. I was slender, not too skinny or fat, but sometimes I felt both on certain days. Even though I showered daily I still felt the filth left over from a days work at the stuffy office mask my face and clothing like a heavy fume, sickening me.

…yeah, I was definitely going to settle in with a man of lesser talent. That sucked, but I knew in the back of my mind it was true. At least, until _he_ arrived…

I was a researcher working for Shinra at the time. I was apart of the counsel in managing a team of researchers like myself under the supervision of Director Lazard. From that day I had situated myself in the office, occupied with my studies on current missions. It was a usual 9 to 5 job, but it fulfilled my life and I felt rather important when I received direct and specific orders from Lazard himself.

So, that's why I felt even more important when I suddenly got a tap on the shoulder and a short whisper in my ear: "The Director wants to see you right a way. Go to the briefing room." It was Reno.

"Yes, sir," I mumbled. I folded my laptop up automatically and threw it under my arm as I followed him out of the lab. I never really envied the Turks like some of the other co-workers did, but I still respected their abilities on the field. I found it odd that one of them had to escort me to the briefing room. _I knew where it was!_

I was nervous, but I didn't show it. I stood a little straighter just to make sure I looked confident.

Reno stopped and waited for me at the door and followed me in quietly. I almost choked on my own breath when I saw who was leaning against the far desk to my right. There was no denying that the eternally long, silver hair, which hid the man's face, belonged to the legend I'd always dreamed of meeting someday.

Those silver eyes followed me into the room, making me trip over my own feet as I made my way to the Director's desk at the front. I casually came out of the fall and flashed him a brilliant smile of confidence – I obviously didn't feel that way – before striding toward Lazard. I realized it was probably better that I regard my immediate senior before the other man.

"Tainean," Lazard called from the desk, obviously having ignored my earlier embarrassment for my sake, "I have a request for you."

"Sir."

"Have you ever worked in the field before?"

"Uh… no, sir." It didn't need to be said, but I felt the temptation to tell him why I was not suited for that sort of work environment.

"Then, this will be an experience for you," Larret stated, simply, "I am sending Sephiroth and one other SOLDIER with him to investigate a lead in the latest mission. They will need someone who can decipher the language of the Ancients and do, what I call, 'research on the run'."

I was a little surprised, but not as surprised as I was frustrated. Behind me I notice Sephiroth cross his arms over his chest.

"I'm interested, but it won't be much help to me if all I have to base my study on is your jargon," I said. Perhaps I was feeling a little destructive today. As an afterthought I should have probably beaten something up in the training room Lv. 1 before I presented myself to my boss and a legend.

Lazard was calm at my reply. Maybe he was expecting it? He seemed to take that as a positive answer to his request. "You have nothing to worry about. You will be filled in with the necessary information as soon as you agree. I have faith you will do just fine."

"Now… in the field…," I started, thinking painfully of the last time I picked up a weapon.

"You will be trained in combat, and Sephiroth will make sure you are well prepared before you leave," Lazard said.

I made a rough sound from my throat and covered it up with a cough. I didn't want to say I would rather appoint a Soldier for my safety alone than learn to fight myself. It was just as well that they were going to have someone train me, but I doubted any amount of training would help me from not tripping over my feet.

"First Class Soldier Zack is going to be supervising you in the training room," Larret said. I knew he was trying to make me feel better.

"Great," I mumbled, "When do we leave?" I directed that question at Sephiroth himself and it was the first time I had spoken to him. To tell you the truth, I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would be.

"Next week. You have five days to learn the basics of combat. It should be plenty," was Sephiroth's answer. His voice was deeper than I had imagined it to be, but it didn't surprise me.

I only nodded.

"If you feel you need more time –," Sephiroth started. I assumed my nervousness showed through.

"No, no. I'll be fine."

"I was going to say," I guess he wasn't used to people cutting him off – _oops_, "that I can help you on the way. There is always going to be time to train on the way to our destination. You may even feel better when you fight against a real fiend instead of the mako hallucination in the training room."

"Uh… sure." I wasn't convinced, but he made it sound less scary than I knew it was.

"On second thought, maybe it's not wise to have Zack train her," Lazard mused. His eyes landed on Sephiroth, and my heart jumped into my throat as I guess his next words: "Sephiroth, you wouldn't mind…?"

_Great_, I thought. _Now I can make a fool of myself in front of the legendary Sephiroth. Just great. _

"Not at all," Sephiroth replied, confirming my fears. Now I was destined to a life of misery and I knew it.

I suddenly felt sick. I was positive I probably looked a little green.

"Excuse me," I bowed and hurried out of the room before I could make a mess on the polished tile flooring.

Outside the office I caught my breath and willed away the ugly feeling in my stomach. I was excited to be chosen for this duty but at the same time the last thing I wanted was to be eaten alive by monsters or slain by vicious enemies on the field. I wasn't suited for that life in action. I was too clumsy and I always froze when danger lured its miserable face. I was meant for the office, safe and clean. I was meticulous in my work and I was talented with codes and translations, different numbers and languages. It was certain that I would die with a simple dinner knife by _accident_, but now I was more certain I would from a 40 inch blade. Why me?

_Well_, I thought, _because the job needs to be done and I'm the only one who can do it_. A small voice in my head told me that that was what I told myself every time I faced anxiety, but I ignored it.

"She seems a little reluctant," said a voice I recognized to be Sephiroth. I froze on the spot and leaned closer to the wall to avoid discovery.

"She's always like that, but I'm sure she'll come around. Tseng will give her a briefing on what needs to be done and then I'll leave everything to you," Lazard had replied.

Sephiroth murmured something thoughtfully, but I didn't catch it.

"First Class SOLDIER Zack and one other infantryman will be also going with you and Tainean."

Sephiroth made a comment, but I couldn't hear it. They had walked away from me and before I knew it I was speed-walking my way to the locker room. It neared the end of my day and I knew that I would work a little once I got home, so to stay in the office now was pointless.

I took the train down into the slums 'Sector 5' and walked the usual route to my front door. It was like a shack compared to the Shinra building, but it was cozy and well-lit.

Once inside, I made myself a hot drink, got out my briefcase and sat at the kitchen table in front of my computer for night work. I often did this. Work at home or work at the office was no different to me. I sometimes stayed up all night with my research if I was stuck on something or absorbed so deeply into it. I usually lost track of time.

Before I could get started, however, my cell phone rang. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Is this employee 752?" An unfamiliar voice said.

I thought quickly. "Yes, this is Tainean."

"You're training starts tonight at 8:00. Meet in the Lv. 1 training room."

"Wha –,"

Click.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was quarter to eight already. There was no way I would be able to make it back up to the Shinra building and be ready in fifteen minutes. I sighed and I turned off the computer, took the first and last sip of my still hot mug and left the house again.

Like I had guessed, I was six minutes late and I ran down the hallway of the 52nd floor. I had forgotten my card key in the locker room and had to retrace my steps back downstairs and then up again. By the time I was at the training room I was short breathed and sweaty and not ready to fight any sort of monsters.

"If you're usually late for appointments, I would start making it a habit to be punctual if I were you," said Sephiroth in a cool voice.

I blanched. I didn't actually think Lazard was serious when he said Sephiroth would be training me. "Not usually," I muttered, "I was unprepared and already home when I received the call." _A weak excuse, but a true one_, I thought.

Sephiroth didn't make another comment and I felt a little more than justified to explain my tardiness to him.

"I suggest whoever calls me to let me know I have a meeting, give me more time to get there. I can't fly or anything."

Perhaps, I was a little too blunt. Sephiroth didn't say anything on the matter again. He only regarded me as if I had said something to him that had offended him, but before I could analyze it further, he came forward holding out a small blue orb of pale light.

"Protect Materia," he told me, "Just in case."

My heart jumped into my throat.

"In case of what?" I asked. My voice was strained.

"Just take it," he persisted. He pushed it into my hands. I felt a little more confident now with the materia than before, but I was still nervous. "Do you have a weapon?"

"Does it look like I would be one to have a weapon?" I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately he had caught that and I was subject to his cold glare.

"You don't have to make the effort. I'll appoint someone else for this."

My heart dropped. _So much for my 'I'm the only one who can do this job' factor_, I thought.

"Sorry," I said, flatly. I didn't really feel sorry at all. Don't ask questions if you really do know the answer, it's just a waste of breath. I was only sorry at thought that I was suddenly getting into the bad books of the legendary SOLDIER, and that was never a good thing.

"Take this." He handed me a heavy broadsword that was half my size. As soon as he let go of it I let the tip crash to the floor with a loud BANG. I saw him wince from the corner of my eye, and I figured he probably regretted his role as my trainer already.

"You're not holding it properly," he told me and rearranged my hands along the hilt of the gigantic blade.

"That doesn't feel right," I said, absently. I shifted my hands so they were more comfortable.

He didn't do anything against my movement, but suddenly came up to me and placed the headgear around my eyes. I tensed. There were a few things in the world I hated. Mostly, not being able to see was one of them, and heights was another.

Then, the green lens came in to focus and I saw the world in green. Sephiroth was standing in front of me with his own eyes hidden behind the headgear as well. The room slowly evaporated around us and we stood in a large field of overgrown weeds stretching for miles in every direction. In the distance was an ocean and overhead the sky loomed full of gray clouds.

I frowned. _He could have chosen a nicer place to practice_, I thought.

"Hold your sword in front of you and swing to the left and right," he showed me as he spoke. I followed him, clumsily. I had to be corrected a few times before it was assumed I would be able to swing the blade horizontally without dropping it for once. At this point we moved to the vertical cuts and how to block an attacker.

When I tried to block his move, which was slow and drawn out just for me, I ended up tripping myself in step and stumbling sideways. I avoided the swing, but it wasn't what I was supposed to do.

At length it was ten o'clock and he ended the session. When I removed the headgear from around my head I could feel the aches and pains in my arms like never before. _Why did they have to make these swords so damn heavy?_

I handed the blade back to Sephiroth, who took it cautiously from me, and I assumed he had finally realized how much of a hopeless moron I actually was with a blade.

Sephiroth confirmed my thoughts by stating, "Maybe you'll be a little more useful with magick?"

"Maybe," I mumbled, "Was I really that bad?"

It didn't need to be said.

Of course, Sephiroth obviously thought so too because he didn't reply as he leaned the sword against the wall. My heart dropped as I imagined being dismissed from the job entirely to have some mediocre researcher take my place.

"Look I'll practice at home for tomorrow," I said, hoping I sounded a little more dedicated to the subject than I actually was.

"Use something dull."

"Uh… thanks for the advice."

"Same time tomorrow night, and be punctual about it."

"Yes, sir."

"You're dismissed."

I passed by him to the door. I wasn't sure if I should thank him or say anything at all. Instead, I decided on silence and left.

In the morning, I returned to the Shinra building, showered and refreshed for another day. I was more prepared this time. I had packed myself a change of clothing for the session later tonight, and my showering contents for afterward. I planned on staying there from eight in the morning to whenever my training lesson ended… it would be a long day.

Despite the dreaded amount of hours in the office, work went smoothly and when the day finished around four like usual, I left the laboratory floor and made my way downstairs to the leisure center where I planned to eat dinner and wait until eight o'clock.

I muddled my way through a grotesque microwavable box of sloppy noodles and set my laptop on the table in front of me, preparing for some overtime. I had hoped to be briefed on the subject of my research for this particular job before this time, but I was out of luck and instead I just continued where I had left off earlier that afternoon to study the reliable reuses of Mako energy and biological weapons.

Unfortunately, the topic of my interest was in the study of Jenova cells in the upper-most levels of the building, but I didn't feel like moving from my spot in the leisure center just to start on it.

That job had been given to me some time ago by Professor Hojo himself. I never usually looked up to the scientists in that laboratory, because to be quite frank, I found them rather creepy. I was appointed to a top secret research position on the Jenova cell and Mako combination uses. I was working well at it until the entire facility was placed on hold after something happened in the upper-most laboratory. It caused enough destruction to halt research development. I wasn't necessarily happy about this, and I found it even more intolerable when I was suddenly placed without warning onto a rather boring and tedious file in the Mako uses department.

I felt it had been a demotion, but this new opportunity brightened things up a bit.

Yes, I was nervous about working out on the field. Many researches, eager like me, had died because they couldn't defend themselves well enough against whatever they faced in the outside world. It made me shiver to think about it, but a new desire to do my best in the training lessons was born from this thought. If I could learn defense and… survive… then, perhaps, they would place me on the permanent list of field researchers. There weren't many of them, and it would certainly be something to boast about.

My phone rang.

"Are you ready?"

My heart skipped a beat. "Sephiroth?"

"Is half an hour enough notice for you?" His voice was rather cool, but there was a strange sense of humor there and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Way ahead of you! I packed for the day." I replied, feeling rather proud: Sephiroth, _the_ Sephiroth had _my_ number in his phone!

"Good. Then, I expect you'll be here early. You'll need the extra time." Click.

My smile faded.

I packed up my laptop and stood. A few other researchers who had been sitting around a table just ahead of me were staring at me curiously. They had obviously heard my conversation and were either envying or despising me. I couldn't help but flash them a big smile of over-confidence.

The lesson went better than the last. Sephiroth was there waiting for me and he handed me the headgear before I could even greet him. We started without words and this time I had the sword ready like he had shown me yesterday.

I had practiced a bit when I went home, but I was too sore to show how much I had improved if any. My arms felt like rubber weights attached to my body and this did nothing to please my instructor.

I learnt a few new moves, even if I couldn't execute them with the same amount of grace as Sephiroth had when he had shown me countless times.

By the end of the lesson I felt a little more confident with the sword, but Sephiroth had voiced several of my failures from that lesson and it had drowned my good mood. Again, I left without saying anything to him and went home to practice on my own before bed.

The next day was exactly the same. I ended the work day with a disgusting carton of microwavable food and started the lesson. However, this time Sephiroth wasn't there. A man with dark spiky hair stood waiting for me and I looked around expecting to see silver, but there was nothing.

The dark-haired man saw me and smiled warmly. "You must be the one Sephiroth's been training?" he said.

"Uh… yeah, but –,"

"He couldn't make it today, so I'm going to be training you," the man said, "I'm First Class SOLDIER Zack I actually expected you to be a guy and taller."

I had to blush at that. "Why?"

"Well, I was just told a person would be trained and coming along to help us out. I just naturally assumed you were a guy."

"Uh… thanks?"

"So, what's your name?" Zack asked. I could feel his embarrassment as strongly as I could feel my own cheeks redden like a cherry.

"Tainean."

"Okay, so we're going to start you on magick today. Sephiroth said you're hopeless with a sword," Zack said, thoughtfully. Then, he saw the look on my face and quickly added, "But Sephiroth thinks _everyone's_ hopeless with a sword."

It didn't make me feel any better, but I appreciated his modesty. I couldn't help but agree with what Sephiroth _apparently_ thought.

"Here's some materia," he handed me two different types of materia, red and green. I raised an eyebrow and thought back to my Mako uses research, remembering that red was summon and green was elemental materia.

"A summon?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, but don't worry about using that one right now. I'm just giving it to you for future use. You know, just in case you get yourself in a jam."

"Thanks," I said, sincerely for once. I started to like Zack and his thoughtfulness.

"And this one's a fire element," he said, "Simplest of the simple. You should have no problem with this."

I nodded. I felt more confident that usual. Magick meant no sharp blades and no sore arms. That was fine with me.

"Oh, and I'll give you a restore as well… uh, just in case." Zack added awkwardly.

"I'll definitely need that one." I said feeling more comfortable.

"Yeah, but I don't have one on me right now, so take a rein check."

"Thanks."

We started when Zack showed me how to use the materia by giving me an example of his own. I could tell he was showing off a little bit when he used the strongest fire materia to torch a small helpless monster, which would have probably died if he had simply used the weakest fire on his list.

When it was my turn, I was more prepared than I thought. I had studied the uses of Mako and Materia before, and I knew how Materia was created from the Mako energy, but I had never had a chance to use it. It was a strange feeling altogether, but easier than it looked. I didn't even need to think about using it or press any sort of button, I simply _willed_ the fire onto the enemy and the poor little thing burst into flames and withered before my eyes.

"That was good," Zack commented. It was the first positive thing I had heard since I started the stupid training lessons, and I was starting to dread the lesson with the ever-negative Sephiroth the next day.

"Thanks," I said, gratefully, "Do you think I could just practice magick from now on? I don't feel comfortable with a sword."

"It shouldn't be a problem. I'll just get you some more basic materia for when we leave and you should be set." Zack assured me.

"So are you going to be training me from now on?" I asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. I didn't want him to think I was being rude to his senior officer.

Zack just shrugged. "Depends on what Sephiroth tells me to do."

I smirked at that. I don't know why I felt it was funny, but I did.

The end of the lesson came sooner than usual. I had no problem thanking Zack for the training before I left and before I knew it I was headed down to the slums and to bed.

Zack trained me for the remainder of my two lessons on magick, and no sooner than Saturday morning I was up and ready to leave for our 'road trip' as Zack had called it the day before. I still hadn't received any sort of briefing on the subject of research, but I expected that to happen today before we left.

I had only packed the clothing I needed and my showering contents before I headed for the Shinra building. It was early in the morning when I got there and I was feeling a little nervous about actually leaving, possibly for good.

I made my way to Director Lazard's briefing room, where I assumed I was expected to arrive. Lazard himself was sitting at the desk in front of his computer, with a hot mug of coffee and the large screen ahead flashing the Shinra symbol onto the wall.

"Sir," I announced my arrival. He barely turned in his chair to face me, but when he did look over his shoulder, I saw a brief smile on his face.

"Glad to see you survived the lessons," he said, "I guess it's time to tell you your objective."

I nodded, thankful that he had decided I was worth a briefing.

"It will just be the four of you going. Sephiroth, Zack and an infantryman will accompany you. You will begin the mission in Gongaga investigating the reactor there. Professor Hojo has told me that you've had some great progress on the Jenova cell research and he was one who recommended you to this mission."

I had to comb over his words a second time to make sure I had heard him right. _Hojo had said something nice?_

"Anyways, we need you to keep on top of whatever you find as you go from reactor to reactor. It will take too long for the information to be sent to the lab here, processed and sent back to Sephiroth and Zack. This is why we've decided to have someone do that on the go."

"Hmph," I replied, half-heartedly.

"You still have more questions." Lazard spared me a grin before turning back to his work.

"Well, yeah. You appoint Sephiroth and you need an 'on the go' person for the research, I can only assume this is a top-priority mission, but I haven't heard anything out of the ordinary."

Lazard leaned back in the creaky steel chair and laced his fingers together carefully. "Someone has been breaking in to the reactors for something. They haven't been as far as Niblehiem but I'm expecting them to come as far as Midgar."

"They're destroying the reactors?" I asked, confused.

"No. We don't know what they're doing and that's why the mission was created in the first place," Lazard explained.

"Okay," I nodded.

Lazard opened a drawer and handed me a small case. It was light, and I took it carefully in both hands.

"That is a replacement for your laptop," Lazard said, smiling.

As he spoke, I started to unwrap the blanketed object slowly. It turned out to be a bracer, which fit perfectly on my left forearm like an extremely wide watch. Built into the top of it was a small folded screen.

"No way," I breathed in excitement. The black glossy surface was curved softly around my forearm as the computers screen. It looked like a gently bent and very small laptop.

"It's touch screen, and lightweight. It will come in handy when you're on the field. You won't have to carry a bag around with you everywhere," Lazard explained.

"Thank you."

"Oh, and Genesis asked me to give this to you also," Lazard stood and went to the side of the room where a row of filing cabinets stood. Leaning on the edge of one was a long, elegant… stick?

Lazard held it out to me. It looked something like a wizard's staff and I wasn't quite sure what I should do with it. _Trust Genesis to give me something that kept me guessing_, I thought.

"Uh… firewood?" I asked, smirking as I heard my friend enter the room as if on cue.

Genesis grinned and shook his head. "I heard you were to be leaving with Sephiroth on a mission, so I picked that up for you," he said.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" I laughed, "Sephiroth was training me with swords not sticks."

"He told me you were terrible at that," Genesis said. I winced. I knew that Zack had sugarcoated the truth for me. Genesis didn't fear for my feelings.

"Uh… thanks then," I said, uncertainly, "Does it come with instructions?"

"No," he said, knocking the back of my head lightly with his hand in a teasing manner, "Figure it out for yourself."

"So I guess this means you want a new edition of 'Loveless' for Christmas?" I teased.

Genesis smirked, but there was something different behind his usually kind eyes. "That's fine. What is the thrill in a new edition if I'm already so familiar with the old one?"

"Novelty?"

Genesis chuckled. "So, Director. You called for me?"

"Yes, a mission in Wutai, but just a moment," Lazard said, quickly, "Tainean, you're ready?"

"Yes, sir." I said. I held up the stick Genesis had given me.

"Sephiroth and Zack are waiting on the lower level," he reminded.

"Oh!" I said, suddenly realizing that they must have been waiting for me. I shot a glare at Genesis, "Thanks for making me late!"

"Any time," he mused.

Heart beating, I rushed through the hallways of the upper floors towards the elevator, swiping my card-key at very door. At length, I skidded into the foyer of the Shinra building with little grace.

I felt my cheeks redden as I imagined what I must look like: skidding clumsily along the polished floor wearing black dress pants, a long suit-jacket, the new bracer-computer on my wrist, my unruly brown hair swaying madly before my glasses as I held a luggage bag in one hand and a wizard stick in the other… _great, just great_, I thought.

I stopped, heart still beating, and looked around the empty foyer when I spotted a small woman behind the receptionist desk. I recognized her to be the same lady who greeted me every morning before work. She was smiling kindly at me in spite of my appearance.

"I didn't know you worked on the field," she commented, idly.

"Uh, now I do. Where's Sephiroth? He was supposed to be here."

"Outside," she replied, a little taken-aback. I told myself I would apologize to her later, but right now my neck was on the line.

The receptionist was right. Sephiroth, Zack and an infantryman were waiting outside next to a green cargo truck. They all looked up when I approached, rather cautiously.

Before I could apologize for my lateness, Zack suddenly said, "Nice _Whisper_."

I gave him a look. "Huh?" I felt as stupid as I sounded.

"The stick you've got," he smirked.

"Oh, yeah, thanks!"

"I thought you said you never used magick before?" Zack asked, raising an eyebrow, and I suddenly wondered how much Genesis had spent on my gift.

"That's right," I replied, and shook my head, "Don't even ask. It was a gift."

Zack turned and climbed into the back of the truck, and I heard him mutter, "A _gift_?" but I ignored him.

The infantryman followed him, and I noticed that Sephiroth regarded me with a curious look. I pretended not to notice. Instead, I said, "I'm sorry I was late."

Strangely, he seemed to let it go. "I noticed," he said, indifferently.

"So, uh, First Class luxury transportation, eh?" I commented, mildly, as I hopped onto the back of the truck. It was covered in a green tarp, and the infantryman was now sitting on top of a crate. I mimicked him and shoved my luggage bag in between two boxes.

Sephiroth must have contacted the driver, because as soon as he stepped gracefully into the back of the truck the engine fired up. I braced myself as we lurched forward and rumbled away from the Shinra building.

Sephiroth took a seat on the other side of the small space from me. It seemed he was in deep thought, but he always looked like that, so I didn't think anything of it.

Zack was the only one on his feet. He paced back and forth, doing squats randomly. He was restless. I usually envied his unlimited energy in the training lessons, but now it was starting to grate on my nerves. Not only did I feel a tiny bit sick from the motion, but as I watched him jump and pace like a chocobo with his head cut off it did not making me feel any better.

Finally, like a grace from above, Sephiroth said, "Settle down."

His warning was quiet, half-drowned out by the engine noise was it was still sharp. Zack sighed, hopelessly, "How long do we have to go?"

I winced. He sounded like my younger brother.

Sephiroth didn't reply, and Zack took his warning to heart and placed himself on the floor between me and Sephiroth.

Getting bored, I decided to test out my new computer. I hit the small power button on my wrist and held my forearm about my face as I watched the screen slowly pop up in response. It lit up and I was immediately brought to the home page of Shinra's research division. I smiled. I knew I was going to have some fun with this little gadget.

It didn't escape Zack's keen gaze either. "What's that?" he asked, conversationally.

"My computer," I replied, simply.

"Ugh, office work, eh? That sucks," Zack mumbled, suddenly not interested anymore.

I was glad to find that Director Lazard had mailed me the details of the mission instead of hoping I would remember everything. Now all the tiny singular instructions were safely nestled in my digital inbox.

I paced through the files Lazard had set up for me and decided that it all looked pretty straight forward. I frowned when I noticed we were headed to Junon.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked, watching the layering of my facial expressions change from one to another.

"Boats," I mumbled.

"What's wrong with boats?" Zack asked, raising an eyebrow. _Great, if the SOLDIER guys didn't get fed up with me, I would be killed either by monsters or one of my many irrational fears_, I thought, bitterly.

"Boats float on deep, deep water… and I can't swim," I told him. I felt my face redden as I spoke.

"You know you have a better chance of being in a car crash than having the massive Shinra ferries sink?" Zack smirked, trying to cheer me up, but the truck gave a lurch and I gasped the crate I sat on.

"Thanks, Zack," I said, through gritted teeth. Zack scratched his head, frowning, as he realized there was no way around it to make me feel better about my unconditional fears.

"Well," he said, "If it does sink, I'll save you. I can swim pretty well."

I flashed him a grin, but I was still nervous inside. Then, Sephiroth finally spoke up, "The boat won't sink."

For some reason, his statement had made me feel more comfortable than any one of Zack's comments combined. I couldn't help but smile at him. "I hope you're right about that."

"After Costa Del Sol we'll take the train to Corel and rest there. After Corel we're walking to Gongaga," Sephiroth announced.

"Walking?" Zack and I spat. It seemed he was as uninformed as I was.

Sephiroth sat back on the crate, he was unmoved by another lurch of the truck, and continued, "Yes, Lazard has lost contact with that district of SOLDIER. It's part of our assignment to find out why."

"Corel's a small town, it could be just loss of signal in an area so close to the mountains," I mumbled thoughtfully, and started touching the screen on my computer.

"We've never had problems before," Sephiroth said, shooting down my idea, "Our cell phones have a smaller possibility of connectivity in that area, but the landlines should be working."

"Unless there's a strong radiation influence," I offered. This time, both Sephiroth and Zack looked thoughtful.

"A what?" Zack asked, curiously.

"Radiation can damage not only the signal coming in and out of a place but the output or router as well," I said, feeling a little more confident in my skills as a researcher than I ever had, "It's possible that a wave of energy had gone through Corel and destroyed the connection."

"Wouldn't the people have noticed that?" Zack said. It seemed he was imagining something explosive wiping through the town and the people carrying on as usual.

"No. Radiation goes unnoticed at most times," I said, "It's like Mako energy only invisible and untamable."

"What can cause it?" Zack mumbled thoughtfully.

"We did have a heat wave this summer," I suggested, "A solar flare can knock out satellites if it's strong enough, but seeing that –," I surfed through a few of the files on my research database as I spoke, "no other towns or cities experienced even the slightest hint of disconnection in their signals, it's safe to say that whatever it was it was concentrated in Corel only."

Nobody spoke, but I could sense the minds of Sephiroth and Zack going over what I had said as if there were cranks in their minds which made a buzzing sound every time they mulled over something.

Zack was the first to loose his concentration on the subject at hand. "But _walking_?"

I couldn't help but agree with his complaint.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter up for the new CC fic! I hope you don't mind me writing this in first person. It's my experiment. I've never written in first person before, so this is a new experience for me. **

**Now, on to business: I'm going to throw this out there to hear your opinions. This fic might contain some mature content, and I know some of my regular readers don't like to read those. So, I'm willing to keep the real story clean, but I'd like to know how many people would like me to also post a separate chapter labeled "Full version" of events? **

**I respect some people like to read lemons and such, and some people don't. To make my story as flexible for all readers as possible, I will throw that option out to you. This way, people who don't want to read it have the choice to skip the "Full" chapter all together. Let me know what you think about this. **

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R.**


	2. Costa Del Sol

**Chapter 2: Costa Del Sol**

We arrived in Junon only to stretch our legs and make our way onto another form of transportation. It seemed like it was never ending. It was already late afternoon and I doubted that Sephiroth had taken into consideration the slowness of our driver. I was certainly not willing to travel in the dead of night to Corel, even if we were to take the train.

Yet, first was first, I would have to endure the dreaded boat trip before I could think of reasons to hate the next form of transportation even more. Thankfully, as we passed through the streets of Junon, Zack made a quick detour into an equipment shop and delayed us a good fifteen minutes or so. Sephiroth was extremely displeased, but I was more than grateful for the interruption.

"Hey, I can't do any real damage without some great stuff," Zack excused as he emerged from the shop carrying a few more materia orbs and a silver bracer.

"Keep in mind that this is a time sensitive mission, Zack. The more we delay the further our enemy gets to the next reactor," Sephiroth scolded.

"I know but…" Zack trailed off. He turned to me and handed me the materia and bracer.

"What?" I said, stupidly as I took them.

"I told you I'd get you a restore, didn't I? And that bracer will help with your defense. The mythril ones are better though. I think Costa Del Sol has some in stock."

"Uh, thanks," I said as I equipped the materia and bracer. _Now, I look even more like a dork_, I thought, _with_ _my computer bracer on my left and a silver bracer on my right._

"No problem!"

"Zack, let's go." Sephiroth said, walking away. Zack and I followed him. The infantryman kept pace behind us quietly.

"We aren't going to make it to Corel by sundown even if we run," I mumbled under my breath. Sephiroth was out of earshot, but Zack nodded beside me.

"Yeah, I know. I hope he plans on staying in Costa Del Sol instead," he replied, quietly.

"Tough luck," I smirked.

We boarded a large ferry on the very edge of Junon just before it was scheduled to leave port. The entrance was at the base of the ferry, and I followed Zack and Sephiroth up three sets of stairways to reach the deck. Absently, I shivered as I watched the dock at Junon fade away into the distance.

Sephiroth had wandered somewhere and Zack was leaning over the edge watching the water lap up at the side of the boat. I found a spot, which I assumed was closest to the center of the boat as possible, and sat down on yet another crate, hoping I wouldn't feel the rocking too much here.

My eyes felt tired already and I couldn't concentrate enough to open my computer again, so instead I focused my attention on the fading shore of Junon beach, wondering if I'd ever see it again.

I had forgotten completely about the infantryman until he sat next to me and put his head in his hands. I couldn't see his face hidden behind a visor but I suspected he had a bad case of motion sickness.

"How're you feeling?" I asked him. He only shook his head at me. I guess it was worst than I suspected.

"Here, I've got some medication in my bag. It'll help." I dug through my bag and produced a small box of Gravil. I passed it to him and he smiled and took one.

"Thanks," he said, passing it back.

"I get sick real bad sometimes. I don't usually take boat rides because of it." I told him.

"I guess not. It's harder when you're in the Shinra army; they send you all over the place in the back of cargo buses and boats."

"Oh, yeah, you got it bad," I agreed.

He still looked green, but maybe that was my imagination.

"Oh, by the way – I'm Tainean. We don't usually get to talk, and you're a little quiet sometimes," I commented.

"I'm Cloud," he replied, "Sorry, it's just…" I tried to read his expression hidden behind the mask. I had to guess.

"Don't let Sephiroth or Zack make you nervous," I said, hoping that was it.

He didn't say anything, and I figured I hit the target.

"Besides they're only human after all," I added, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah, I know," was all Cloud said.

"Hey, Tainean!" Zack called from the edge of the railing. I frowned. "Come and check this out."

I stood up and handed the remainder of the medication to Cloud. "You're going to need this more than me if you're always out and about," I said.

"Thanks a lot," he said, smiling. He took it and I left him to find out what Zack was talking about.

"What is it?" I asked. I stopped a few feet away from the rail. I didn't dare get closer than that.

I saw him point at the water out of my range of sight. "You can come closer. You won't fall," he said, "You're not going to see them if you stand over there."

Cautiously, I listened to him and came forward to grasp the railing. I gazed over the edge of the boat and saw a vast amount of sea creatures. The biggest ones swam close to the boat, their scales glistened silver beneath the waters surface. It was truly beautiful and I was absently aware my mouth hung open.

"Wow," I said, "What are they?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, smarty-pants," Zack teased. Then he added, "Who cares? They're just cool to watch."

"Have you seen them before?" I asked.

"Only once before when I was on a trip to Costa Del Sol with my parents. We never really went anywhere very often because they couldn't afford most trips, but when I explained to them I wanted to join SOLDIER they seemed to want to take me on a family trip before I left."

"I guess they thought it would be the last time they would see you. SOLDIER is a dangerous job sometimes," I said, thoughtfully.

"Oh, thanks," Zack said, grinning, "Are you tell me that my parents didn't have confidence in me at all?"

I shook my head. "No, no! They were just being parents. You know, worrying about you was mandatory."

"Yeah, I guess," Zack said, scratching his head thoughtfully, "Well, they've got no reason to worry about me. We're going to Gongaga, right? I'll visit them then."

"You're from Gongaga?"

"Born and raised!" Zack said, proudly, "What about you?"

"Banora," I said, laughing, "Born and raised."

"Wow, and you work for Shinra now, huh?" Zack said, thoughtfully.

I nodded. "My parents spent a lot of money on my move to Midgar so I could go to school there and eventually get a good job."

"You– wait! Banora?" Zack asked, suddenly.

"Uh, yeah."

Zack laughed and shook his head as though he had just thought of something he should have realized sooner. "So, you must know Angeal and Genesis then?"

I smiled and nodded my head slowly. I figured he would have realized that sooner. "I didn't know Angeal very well, but Genesis and I were like siblings," I rolled my eyes, and Zack smirked, "You know, all the arguing and teasing – he tried to lock me in the abandoned warehouse once, but my mom found out and made his mom ground him."

Zack laughed. "I haven't actually met Genesis," he said, "but I know Angeal. I've been training under him since I became SOLDIER."

"I used to have a crush on Angeal when I was twelve and he was fourteen. I told Genesis and asked him to keep the secret, but… well. Let's just say I was too embarrassed to speak to Angeal after that. I just avoided him until I moved to Midgar."

Zack laughed harder. "And then you end up working with them? I pity you," he said.

"It was a bit of a shock at first, but I knew Genesis wanted to join SOLDIER since the first time he learnt what it was, and Angeal was a good friend of his – I knew he'd join also. There was no turning back at that point," I told him. I smiled at the memory.

A silence fell between us as we watched the silver creatures swim along beside the ferry.

"Zack, Tainean." We turned to see Sephiroth had appeared again. Cloud stood beside him, holding Tainean's bag with a small smile.

"Sir," I said.

"Get ready. We'll reach the dock in Costa Del Sol soon."

"Already?" Zack asked, and then narrowed his eyes at the appearing shore, "Wow, that didn't take very long."

"Hmph, they must have installed those Mako powered engines," I mumbled, thoughtfully.

"So, can we stop in Costa Del Sol for a little bit?" Zack asked, hopefully.

Absently, I checked my watched and guessed Sephiroth's answer. "No."

"Oh, come on! There's a something I want to check out!"

"There's no time," Sephiroth said, sternly, "You can go back to Costa Del Sol when we've completed our objective."

"But our objective could take weeks! It'll be over then," Zack said.

"What will?" I asked, curiously.

"The meteor shower," Zack said, "I'm told you can see it best on the shore of Costa Del Sol."

"There's always next year," Sephiroth said, and I thought I saw him smile a little.

* * *

When we arrived in Costa Del Sol I was extremely thankful to get my feet on the ground. I still felt the waves move me even as I stood on the firm dirt. The sky above us had darkened with the sunset. It had left a trail of faded orange and red in its wake.

Sephiroth seemed unconcerned with the sky or that he was now on land. He left the ferry dock station and immediately headed for the train station at the edge of the town. Zack, Cloud and I followed him wearily.

I caught Zack sneak peeks at the sky above, but we both knew it was too early to see anything. Cloud still carried my bag, and even though I had offered to take it back, he insisted. We walked past the cheery town and made our way to a deserted looking train station. There was no train there yet.

Sephiroth stood near the rails. He looked East and then West. I figured he had been expecting a train to be here when we arrived. As Zack and Cloud dropped down on the bench, I surfed through my computer quickly and found the train times for the station.

"It should be here any minute," I announced. Sephiroth glanced in my general direction, to acknowledge my statement, but made no comment.

"Shinra trains aren't usually late, are they?" I asked no one in particular.

"No," Sephiroth answered, "It should have been here by now."

"Maybe they ran into a bit of technical difficulties," Zack said as he stood up and started to pace the space between Sephiroth and me. My eyes followed him as I envied his energy again.

"Perhaps," Sephiroth said, thoughtfully.

"So, maybe we'll have to stay in Costa Del Sol after all?" Zack smirked, hopefully.

Sephiroth gave him a look. I contained a laugh. Cloud was silent. In the distance, I spotted a bright light in the dense darkness. "I guess you're out of luck," I said, "There's the train."

Just as the monstrous train pulled into the station, my stomach rumbled almost as loud as the engine and I realized I hadn't eaten anything since the morning. It was probably eight thirty now and hoped the train had a food service on board.

"How long until we reach Corel?" Zack asked, as we boarded the train and entered into a narrow isle between rows of cushy seats.

"We should arrive by mid-night," Sephiroth answered.

"Can we eat something?" I finally managed to ask, without feeling stupid, "Is there a food trolley or something?"

Just as he was about to sit in a seat closest to the back row, Sephiroth stopped and glanced up at me, then his gaze moved to Zack and Cloud, whose face was still hidden behind a mask.

"My apologies," he said, suddenly, "I forgot to tell you that there was a dinning room on the ferry."

I gritted my teeth as I realized he had eaten without saying anything to the rest of us. _Poor, Cloud_, I thought, _he probably lost the remainder of his food on the ride here_.

Behind me, Zack made a noise that sounded like 'pfft'. I could tell he too was hungry. Sephiroth stood again and held up a hand, directing us to the compartment in the back of the train.

"There should be a kitchen on the train," he told us, "just at the back."

"Thanks," Zack muttered sarcastically.

Cloud turned sideways and let us file by him one by one. The isles were so narrow, we couldn't walk beside each other, so Zack went in front of me and I went in front of Sephiroth, who towed Cloud at the end.

We found a dinning compartment on the train and squished into a booth. Zack and Cloud sat opposite me. I was not very enthusiastic about sitting where I was; between a window and Sephiroth with no escape. I could foresee the event at the table even before the food arrived and I hoped they had extra napkins on hand.

As we waited, I tried to ignore the fact that I was seated beside the legend I had always dreamed of meeting – amongst other things. I felt my cheeks redden and cursed my fair complexion for leaving nothing to modesty.

Our waiter was a skinny teenager who stared at Sephiroth, and forgot both his manners and his job. Zack had to remind him several times of what he had ordered and I had just written it on a napkin, so I simply handed it to him, and hoped he wouldn't wipe his sweaty forehead with it.

Once the waiter had left, Zack, Cloud and I had all ordered and Sephiroth seemed only there to make me nervous, as far as I was concerned. I didn't know why he couldn't have just sat in the other compartment reading or something. I was just so nervous around him to relax and it made me a little irritable. I restrained from turning in my seat to hand him my computer. I hoped if I did that, he would amuse himself with digital games or something, and allow me time to breathe. However, I knew that wouldn't work; he wasn't like my younger brother.

"Cloud, why don't you take that off? It's got to be uncomfortable," I suggested as a distraction from my thoughts. Behind the mask, I could just see Cloud's eyes widen in shock and horror at revealing his face to Sephiroth and Zack.

"Uh, s-sure," he stuttered. He removed the helmet and I saw that he was chocobo blond with gorgeous emerald eyes. A small smile formed at his lips. He was obviously proud to be sitting where he was.

"There, that's better, isn't it?" I said.

"Yeah," he nodded. Zack grinned at him, but couldn't find anything to say because he suddenly looked out the window. Cloud, however, played nervously with his napkin. He wrung it through his hands, and every once and a while he would peek up at Sephiroth and back down to the napkin again. Sephiroth was still and I hadn't looked to see what he was doing. I was still too nervous, so I just continued to ignore him until I could build up the nerve to glance sideways.

Zack was restless as he waited for the food and at one point Sephiroth let out a small puff of breath like something had suddenly struck him. I looked over to find him glaring at a terrified Zack.

"S-sorry!"

"That was my _leg_!"

"I thought it was a part of the table!"

"Sit _still_ for once!"

In front of me, Cloud had gone pale and I urged him to have another Gravil. However, to stop myself from bursting into fits of giggles, I opened my computer and settled myself into the corner between the wall and the seat. I glanced up to find that Zack still regarded Sephiroth with wide eyes and Sephiroth had taken to glaring at Zack, warningly, daring him to make one more restless move.

I felt it my responsibility as the only female present to sooth the situation. "Guys, stop playing footsies under the table and relax," I said.

_Bad mistake_, I thought as Cloud's eye widened in shock at my outburst, and I received glares from the First Class'.

"Okay, bad joke," I excused, "but really, Sephiroth – it's a small space we have here – and Zack – stop acting like a child on sugar!"

It was then that Cloud burst into laughter at the two SOLDIERs' facial expressions. I felt rather proud when Zack started to drop his guard and join in. Eventually, even Sephiroth had stopped glaring at me and went back to stare off into space.

Our attention was suddenly focused on the food when it was served by the nervous waiter, who immediately disappeared once the plates were on the table. I dug in and savored the flavor of real food as opposed to the box stuff I had been living on in the past week.

The only one who didn't eat was Sephiroth, but Cloud, Zack and I were all too busy eating to notice or care.

When my plate was polished off, I opened my computer and checked my inbox to see if any news had come from Shinra in the last day. I was glad to see Lazard had sent me something and I opened it idly, embraced in the feeling of a full stomach.

I had to read through the letter twice to assume it wasn't some cruel joke. I glanced up Sephiroth and I probably radiated with fear, because all three of my companions stared back at me with confused expressions.

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked.

"Lazard just sent it," I explained, "What train is this?"

"Shinra Express 572, why?" Zack replied, suspiciously.

At his response, my heart sunk. "Lazard says this train was hijacked several hours ago by an unknown force."

All eyes were on me and immediately Zack and Sephiroth were standing and glancing around the compartment, which was empty.

"I never thought it was strange that we were the only ones on here," Zack muttered.

"What should we do?" I asked Sephiroth.

"We find the driver of the train," he said, "It may have been a targeted attack towards SOLDIER."

"What makes you say that?" Zack asked, curiously.

"Why stop at the station to pick up the only passengers, who happen to be Shinra SOLDIER's in pursuit?" Sephiroth said.

"Let's go then!" Zack said, jumping into his energetic mode again.

"Go on ahead and find the conductor, but don't kill him," Sephiroth ordered. Zack grinned and flipped out his sword.

"You got it!" he said before rushing away.

Sephiroth turned to Cloud and ordered, "Take care of Tainean."

"Yes, sir."

Sephiroth took off as well, leaving me and Cloud behind. I was appalled. _All that training to have someone ordered to take care of me? _

"Take care of me?" I spat, irritably. I turned to Cloud, who looked as helpless as I did, and added, "Well, we're going to follow them then."

Just when I stood up I felt the earth shift beneath me. Perhaps it was the train lurching to a sudden halt, who knows? My stomach felt as though it was full of rocks and my skin started to tingle unpleasantly. I touched my forehead absently to feel the sweat there.

Cloud stood in front of me now, looking as if I had jumped out and scared him. His face was frozen with fear and confusion.

My vision was spotted for a moment and before I knew it I watched the yellow train carpet come towards my face.

* * *

I woke up too warm and too cold at the same time. My skin was sticky with sweat and I could feel my hair plastered to my face. A cold breeze blew over me and I shivered. Suddenly, I felt someone's arms tighten around my body. I kept my eyes closed, and tried to concentrate on what was happening around me.

My face was pressed up against someone's chest. I knew it was a chest because I could hear their heart beat steadily through the skin. Whoever's chest my face was leaning against was also carrying me, we were going somewhere and I couldn't remember what had happened to bring me to this point.

"Zack, is there a blanket in that bag?" said the person carrying me. The voice was familiar, but I didn't bother to fish through my memory for a name to match.

"No," replied Zack from somewhere in the distance.

"We've got to stop and light a fire," said the man, and then I remembered. I was glad I hadn't opened my eyes to confirm or my heart would have betrayed my nervous exertion.

"Is she okay?"

"She's got a fever and I think it's getting worse," said Sephiroth.

"How're you doing, buddy?" Zack asked someone in the distance.

"Better," mumbled Cloud.

"You did good," said Zack, "I bet that scared you a bit though?"

"Mm," Cloud agreed, "I thought she was dead."

"This will do," Sephiroth said, his chest rumbled deeply when he spoke and then I could hear his heart again and his breathing.

"Cloud, go and get some wood," Zack said.

"Lay that out," Sephiroth ordered, and there was some shuffling before I was placed on something cold and soft. I shivered, absently. I wanted to be back in his arms were it was warmer. A blanket was thrown overtop of me and gentle hands lifted my head and placed something soft underneath.

"Here," Cloud said, announcing his arrival with the sound of wood being dropped onto soft ground with a thud.

"Good job," Zack said. I heard a small crackle and suddenly the air was warm again.

"I thought this place was a desert, why's it so cold?" asked Cloud.

"Deserts are hot in the daytime and cold at night. It's going to get colder still," Sephiroth commented somewhere close to me.

"_Great_. Did any of us bring sleeping bags?" Zack said, sarcastically.

There was a silence.

I took this moment to open my eyes a little bit. I still felt tired, but I didn't want them to think I was worst than I probably was. I didn't want to become a burden.

I was laid out close to a fire. Sephiroth sat next to me, his silver eyes staring off into the fire, thoughtfully. Cloud was on the other side of the fire pit with his arms crossed around his waist. Zack paced behind him, kicking at the dirt, irritably.

He spotted me watching him and jumped towards me in surprise. "Hey?" he said, softly.

Immediately, all attention was on me.

"What happened?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"You were poisoned," Sephiroth answered, darkly.

"And you?" I asked Zack and Cloud, "You ate too."

They shrugged. "Nothing," Zack replied.

"The conductor had killed himself before we got to him," Sephiroth explained, "and the staff had jumped off the train before we could interrogate them."

"Then, Cloud came and told us you had died!" Zack told me with wide eyes.

"How do you feel?" Sephiroth asked.

I shook my head. "Cold."

"You have a fever."

"No, really?" I snapped. Sephiroth didn't take offense, but Zack and Cloud looked a little shocked at my rudeness towards the General.

I was irritable and embarrassed. I had failed to do my job as their researcher. If I had checked my messages earlier like I was being paid to do we could have avoided all of this and I wouldn't have been lying around like a bag of luggage.

Zack seemed to read my mind. "It's not your fault," he said, sternly, "We all should have realized it was a trap."

"I'm sorry," I said to Sephiroth. He only went back to staring into the fire.

"So, where are we now?" I asked.

"Part way between Corel and Costa Del Sol station," Zack said, "We had to desert the train."

"Jump off while it was still moving," Cloud said, shivering.

"I hope you gave me a good shove," I said, coolly.

"You're not very heavy," Sephiroth commented with a small smile.

I smiled back, feeling a little warmer now than before. The fire was dying off and Cloud ran away to get some more wood. I gazed up at the stars, which looked big and bright out there in the wild darkness.

"Hey, Zack, I bet you can see your comet show out here," I said.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied and followed my gaze to the skies.

There was a short silence when all I could hear was the sound of the fire crackling and the breeze shifting through the trees around us. Cloud came back and place some more logs on the fire and sat down again. Sephiroth was sitting so close to me, I don't think he realized that some of his hair was brushing my cheek.

"Hey, Tainean?" Zack suddenly said, "What do you see when you look at the stars?"

I sighed and thought about this a moment. "When I was a kid, Genesis and I would sit on the cliff top overlooking the town in the dead of night and he would tell me that stars were gifts from the goddess, given to the planet over generations and then lost through time eventually making their way back to the lifestream above us.

"But when I grew up I learnt that they were actually burning balls of gases millions and millions of miles away. The light we see from them, we call a star. I guess I don't really see much when I look at them anymore. Their discovery… it ruined the magic for me, their mystic was gone forever."

At the mention of Genesis, Sephiroth turned to gaze at me with an expression I'd never seen him wear before and I couldn't tell what he thought then.

"Yeah, I guess that would, wouldn't it?" Zack replied, "What about you, Cloud?"

"I don't know," Cloud said, simply.

"Oh, come on. Humor me."

"Well," Cloud said, reluctantly gazing up at the sky, "It reminds me of my hometown."

"What do you mean?"

"The night before I left to enlist I sat out all night with a friend and watched the stars. In the morning, I left for Midgar."

"So, was that a girlfriend?" Zack smirked.

"…"

"Zack, leave him alone," I said.

"Fine, fine."

"What about you?" I asked.

Zack shrugged. "I just thought they were nice to look at."

"So, you interrogate Cloud and I for nothing? That's lame."

Zack laughed. "It's true, but your story was interesting. What about you, Sephiroth?"

Cloud froze and I wasn't going to hold my breath for an answer.

"I'm not going to humor you," Sephiroth replied, simply. His tone was final, and Zack didn't test it.

"Alright," he said, "Well, g'night everyone."

With that he spread himself out on the ground and rested his head on his arms. He turned his face away from the fire and closed his eyes. Cloud followed him and did the same.

I decided it was best for me to get some sleep too. Just as I tried to curl up, I realized that the 'blanket' that was on top of me was actually a long jacket, Sephiroth's jacket.

I realized that I hadn't really turned to look at Sephiroth at all, and now I resisted the temptation because he was probably shirtless and that would not do well to sooth my nervousness. Instead, I pretended not to notice anything and turned over, bunching the warm leather closer around me. I could smell his scent on the fabric, it was delicious and I tried to ignore it.

I shut my eyes tightly and let my mind drift into darkness. Beside me, Sephiroth never moved.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up in a cold sweat again. I was shivering uncontrollably, which had not gone unnoticed by the others. My body was weak and I strained to keep my eyes open, but it was too much of an effort so I closed them again. In the distance, I heard Zack asked, "Didn't you give her an antidote?"

"Yes, earlier this morning," Sephiroth replied.

"We should give her another one. She doesn't look good."

"I've used them all up," Sephiroth told him and someone shuffled through the items beside me.

"Maybe there's a doctor in Corel who can help?" Zack said, hopefully, "Man, what kind of poison did they put in her food?"

"There's a hospital in Corel," Sephiroth said, "We should leave as soon as possible."

The sound of a zipper closing up the bag of items rung in my ears, and I peeked through partially closed eyelids to see Cloud offering to carry it again. Sephiroth passed it to him and then turned to me.

"You're awake," he said, "How do you feel?"

_How could I answer that?_ I thought.

"Cold… and weak," I replied, my voice hoarse.

"Those hijackers were either targeting Tainean, or they just threw the poison in randomly," I heard Zack saying to Cloud, "If that's the case, it could have been anyone one of us too."

"At least she's easy to carry," Sephiroth smirked.

"Are you saying you would have left us there?" Zack said, grinning.

"No. I would have forced you to walk it off."

Zack frowned and Cloud looked like he considered hiring someone to check his meals from now on. Sephiroth turned back to me.

I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and when I had closed them I felt my body lift up again by the same strong arms as last night. I let my weak limbs hang carelessly and darkness consumed me again.

* * *

When I woke up for a second time that day, I found myself lying in a soft bed and warm linen. The room was dark and the moon hung outside the window. I felt better, fresher and healthier.

I found the strength to sit up and realized I was in a small room with one bed and window facing west. My computer and silver bracer had been removed from my arms. I glanced around and saw my things lying by the closed door, my Whisper Rod leaning elegantly against the wall.

I no longer sweated and I wasn't cold. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up without the rush. My sight was clear. Before I could walk away from the bed I realized I was hooked to an IV drip.

_I'm in a hospital_, I thought.

I hated needles, so I sat down on the edge of the bed and placed my head in my hands without the need to remove the IV.

_What had happened to me? Was my poisoning really this bad? _

Before I could answer myself, the door opened to reveal a blonde doctor with glasses. He wore a long white coat and carried a clipboard. He noticed that I was awake and smiled warmly at me.

"How do you feel?" he asked, kindly.

"I'm fine. Uh… where am I?"

"In Corel General Hospital," the doctor replied, "Sephiroth brought you hear in critical condition three days ago."

"What?" I gasped, "Three days?"

"Your poisoning was unlike anything I've ever seen," the doctor explained, "Normally, the poison attacks the immune system, shutting down the nerve cells and eventually causing the organs to fail. However, the poison given to you was ingested and had to eventually be processed through your kidneys before it tripled in concentration and tainted your bloodstream entirely."

"A poison that waits?" I mumbled, curiously. Something inside me screamed that it had been Shinra scientific methods which created such a creative biological weapon.

The doctor nodded, "You needed a complete blood transfusion to clean your systems up. I've never seen anything like it."

"Thanks for the information, doctor," I said, enthusiastic now, "Maybe you could mail me your report sometime?"

"Uh, sure," the doctor said, looking surprised.

"I work in the Shinra Research Department, and this type of information is vital to the company," I explained.

"Of course," the doctor smiled, understanding my excitement.

Then, I had another question. "A blood transfusion?" I asked, worried.

"Yes."

"My blood type is AB – a rare sample, usually not on tap, if you know what I mean," I said, with some sadistic humor.

The doctor smiled warmly at me, "And we didn't, but you're lucky Sephiroth has the same type."

I blinked in surprise. "Oh?"

The doctor came forward and checked my heart beat and did some quick examination of my breathing and temperature before he announced I was finally fit to walk.

"You heal quickly, but take it easy for right now," he suggested. He gave me a few doses of medication before he allowed me to leave.

I dressed into my regular clothing, grabbed my computer and Whisper Rod, and left the room. Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud were waiting for me in a plain white room, only furnished with simple plastic chairs. When I approached them, I apologized profusely for my inability to heal faster than three days, but I was silenced more than once.

"It's not your fault. But, we're done in Corel, so as soon as you're ready we should leave," Sephiroth said.

"Oh, and thank you," I said, quickly. I thought it was a miracle I didn't choke on my words.

Sephiroth nodded, but he was silent. Something seemed to be on his mind, as he walked away from us. I turned to Zack for an explanation.

"It's a long story," Zack said, shrugging.

"I have all day," I said, stubbornly.

"Well, in short, Sephiroth found it a little strange that he had been viable for your transfusion when several years ago Professor Hollander had denied him to do the same for Genesis," Zack said in one breath.

"But Genesis and I have the same type – that doesn't make any sense," I said, thoughtfully.

"That's what Sephiroth said."

I was thoughtful as I followed Zack and Cloud out into the warm evening of Corel. I wanted to know if they had discovered the connection problem in Corel, but I didn't feel like speaking. Sephiroth had said they were done and that we were leaving. That was really all I had to know.

Just to assure myself, I flipped open my computer and checked my inbox. I had two new emails from Lazard again.

The first explained that Lazard had somehow heard about my poisoning and was checking in on me, even though he said he wasn't expecting me to answer immediately. I shoved it to the 'Friends' folder and continued down the list.

The second caused me to stop dead in my tracks.

"Hey?" Zack called back at me. He stopped to wait for me.

I ignored him because the email read:

_This is an update of status for the following SOLDIER(s): _

_SOLDIER First Class - Genesis Rhapsodos – Missing in Action _

Absently, I heard Zack shout, "Sephiroth!" but I ignored it.

My world seemed to crumble before my eyes. All around me, everything faded into hues of color and light.

"Missing in action?" I breathed. I tightened my grip around my Whisper and shut my eyes tightly, as I started to panic.

"Tainean?" Sephiroth was standing before me suddenly, and apart of me felt a little guilty, but another screamed to abandon the mission and search for my friend.

"Sephiroth," I gasped, "Genesis is –,"

"I know," he said.

"You don't care?" I shouted in shock.

"He's not dead," Sephiroth assured me rather coldly, "but we're heading back to Midgar as soon as we are able."

"That's all you can say?" I breathed, angrily.

"I've contacted Lazard and he has sent some recruits to Wutai, but some 2nd's and 3rd's have deserted Shinra completely. He suspects Genesis has something to do with it."

"Genesis would have told me," I said, a little upset at the fact he hadn't contacted me at all and I wanted to believe Sephiroth that he was alive, but that would mean that I had been betrayed.

Sephiroth only said, "We're going to Gongaga. If we don't hear anything from Lazard then the mission goes as planned."

I was silent as I followed him back towards the exit to town. Then, I had an idea. "Maybe we could stop in Banora? You know, after we're done in Gongaga."

"Yes, we can do that," Sephiroth replied. I felt a little happier about that. I would most certainly visit Genesis' parents and ask them if they'd heard anything. Maybe I could give them some support. After all, they were like my parents too.

"Whoa," I stopped in my tracks as I realized what our new form of transportation was.

"You didn't expect us to actually walk, right? After we wasted three days here already," Zack smirked. He was seated excitedly on a large motorbike.

There were two of them there, Cloud was on the back with Zack, and I assumed that I would be riding with Sephiroth. My stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch. I figured it could have been either from the thought of being so close to Sephiroth or riding on a dangerous form of transportation.

"You've got to be kidding me?" I mumbled, as Sephiroth mounted and waited for me to climb on the back.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of motorbikes too?" Zack teased. Cloud, who had kept his helmet off was smiling at me.

"Well, no, but you know how many people die in motorcycle accidents?" I said, and then I tapped Sephiroth on the shoulder before he started the engine, "Could I just measure the air pressure and find out which way the wind will be blowing and how fast before we go? The plains will be windy and I don't trust that you'll drive slowly."

Sephiroth only laughed at me as though I had made some joke. My face fell as he started the engine and I pressed my face into his back and wrapped my arms around his waist as he suddenly accelerated.

Zack and Cloud followed behind us, both of them laughed over the wind. I scowled, and figured that by the end of this mission I would either be fearless or dead.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry about the OOC Sephiroth, but I'm trying. He's harder to write than I thought. Actually, I thought Genesis would be harder to write, but he's actually really easy and so is Cloud. Oh well, I'll try harder. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I promise the plot will pick up after this.  
**

**I also have to let you all know that this story happens somewhat before, during and after CC. Also, some of the plot of CC has been manipulated to my advantage - the joys of writing! - so, just in case anyone was confused about the time frame, I wanted to clear that up. Just go with the flow! Thanks! R&R**


	3. Probation

**Chapter 3: Probation**

We arrived in Gongaga very quickly. I stumbled off the bike, my knees shook uncontrollably and I glared at Sephiroth. Not only had he gone way too fast for me, he was doing it on purpose and I knew it!

"I didn't find that entertaining," I stated, angrily.

Zack and Cloud pulled up beside us grinning. Maybe it was a guy thing?

"Woo! That was great!" Zack said, as he jumped off the bike with a burst of energy, "Now, time to visit the parents!"

"First things first," Sephiroth said.

"Yeah, I know," Zack sighed, "We'll check the reactor."

I got control over my knees and tapped my computer absently as I looked around at the wild brush around us. "Gongaga, huh?" I said, "It looks…"

"Country-ish?" Zack added for me.

"Sure."

He seemed proud. Sephiroth continued on through the trail that had opened up between the bushes and lush forest. We follow him. I gazed in awe around at everything I passed.

Deeper into the brush we came upon a thinner trail that led off and away from the route which would take us originally to the town. The reactor was spaced close to the town itself, but it was hidden by wild forest. I figured it was for the best because it was a bit of an eyesore.

Narrow metal steps greet us at the base and we followed them up carefully stepping over fallen branches and moss. When we reached the sealed door at the top, Sephiroth examined it.

"Looks secure enough," he mumbled.

"They haven't been here yet then," I commented.

"This door will only open with a code, and I don't know it."

I opened my computer and quickly scanned the reserved files. "Uh…" I said, as the search turned up several possible codes, "That's no good."

"Try them all," Zack suggested.

"I could, but then the systems will lockdown once the code is entered incorrectly three times. Lockdown usually lasts for weeks unless someone knows the default code, and we don't keep those on file. Only Lazard and Hojo have access to those," I replied.

"Hmph, and yet they still don't give you an accurate code to begin with?" Sephiroth said, irritably.

"I didn't design the program," I said, defensively, "that would be Hojo."

"So, does this mean we can't get in?" Zack asked.

"Yes, but from the look of the exterior, I think it's safe to say no one's been here in a while," Sephiroth replied.

He turned and descended the stairs, Cloud followed him. Zack and I stayed a second longer. I was worried, something bothered me. It wasn't the fact that I couldn't solve anything, it was something else.

"If you ask me," I said, "I don't like Hojo. He gives me the creeps."

"All scientists in my case," Zack smirked.

I frowned in response to his gaze. "I'm not a scientist, Zack," I warned.

"I didn't mean you."

"Oh." I started after Cloud and Sephiroth. Zack followed me. "Are you going to tell me who you were referring to?"

"Hollander."

I laughed. "Hollander? Yeah, well, he lost his mind the same time he lost the bet to become the head of the science department."

"That's why I don't like him," Zack said, "I'm sure he'd do anything to get back at Shinra."

I stopped then and turned to Zack, concern spread across my face. "Do you think this has something to do with the reactors?" I asked.

Zack shrugged, "I don't know."

We continued on through the lush forest before we reached the fork in the path again. Sephiroth and Cloud had started to make there way to the town ahead of us. I let Zack go ahead of me and slowed my pace to take in the scenery.

A movement deeper in the wood startled me, and I scanned the greenery for any signs of a monster. I held my Whisper before my body defensively. I steadied my breathing as my hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I felt the greatest suspicion that I was being watched.

"Bring it on!" I snapped, irritated over the failure before the coded door. I felt I could take on anything with the anger that coursed through me. Silence answered my shout.

"Tainean?" Zack said, coming back through the trail to find me yelling at the bush. I blushed crimson.

"Uh, yeah, coming," I said, awkwardly.

I glanced back at the forest beyond and saw nothing. I held my Whisper closer to me and followed after Zack.

Gongaga was a small town built at the base of the reactor. I was a little skeptical about its position there, but by the look of the town, it seemed just fine. Everyone was happy there. It was everything I had imaged about a small town. I was strongly reminded of home in Banora.

Sephiroth had taken refuge in a small shop of materia. Cloud was wandering the town aimlessly and Zack headed straight for his home. I felt a little out of place and my mind wandered to Banora, hoping we could get there as soon as possible. That was when Sephiroth seemed to appear out of nowhere behind me.

"So, how is it you know Genesis?" he asked, his voice was purely curious.

I shrugged. "I lived in Banora too."

I told him the same story I had told Zack four nights ago. At the end of the memory, I stopped and gazed at him, watching a thoughtful expressions grace his features.

"Funny," he said, "Genesis never mentioned you."

I smirked, "Yeah, well, it wasn't like he had anything to talk about. He was always too proud for his own good."

"Hmph," Sephiroth smirked, "This is true."

Finally, I asked the question I had wanted to ask from the beginning. "What do you think happened in Wutai?"

"The war has been raging for years. He could have been taken hostage."

"A first class taken hostage?" I said, skeptically, "Don't you think the Wutai would brag about that just a little?"

"It does seem strange," Sephiroth agreed, "why capture a first class and not parade it to the media?"

"I'm worried," I said, quietly.

"Don't be," Sephiroth assured me, "Genesis wouldn't want you to worry."

"Yeah, he'd be too embarrassed," I smirked, "His pride is a thorn in my side sometimes."

"But… he's a good friend."

I smiled. I couldn't agree with that more, but again my heart was aching for Genesis to return to us to assure me there was really nothing to worry about.

"So, to Banora then?" Zack said, happily returning to us.

"That was fast," I commented.

"Well, just had to visit and tell them I was fine. They look like they're doing great."

"That's good."

"Banora isn't too far from here," Sephiroth said.

"Not the way you drive," I mumbled and received a few grins.

The drive to Banora was slow and relaxed. We made good time and when we had reached the town I was in good spirits again.

That was until I saw the state of Banora.

"Wha-," I gasped. It was so quiet, like a ghost town only not so old. I gaped at the boarded windows and empty town square.

"What happened here?" I cried. I covered my mouth with my hands in shock.

"Zack, check the houses," Sephiroth ordered, "We'll split up and search the town for survivors. Tainean, stay close."

But I was already running into the square. I could hear Sephiroth's orders, but I didn't heed them. I dashed past the well and down an old path towards the big rancher on the outskirts of town: Genesis' house.

I stopped outside the front door when I saw that it was open and my blood surged through my veins in panic. "No!" I cried. I ran through the kitchen where his family usually spent their day, but there was no one to be found.

Sephiroth startled me by catching my arm in his firm grip and spinning me around to face him.

"Settle down," he said, "You're only going to endanger yourself running off like that."

"Who did this?" I gasped.

"Whoever it was cleared the town. There's no one left."

Just as he said it, Sephiroth's phone rang. Zack and Cloud had made there rounds. I quickly sat down at the kitchen table and buried my head in my hands. I didn't want to cry in front of them, but I felt fearful and abandoned.

I felt that I should do something progressive. I picked up my phone and dialed Genesis' number. In the back of my mind, I knew he wouldn't pick up, but I had to try.

Sephiroth listened to whomever on the other end of the line, and I stood up and moved into the other room for some privacy away from Zack and Cloud. I just managed to close the door to Genesis' old bedroom when his voicemail answered the call. I shut my eyes tightly, knowing I had only worried myself more by calling him. It would confirm either his expulsion of me, or his inability to answer the phone.

"Genesis," I said, shakily into the phone, "Where are you? Shinra is looking for you. I'm actually at your place in Banora right now and there's no one here, no one at all. The town looks like it was raided or something. I'm really worried. Call me as soon as you get this, okay? Bye."

Angry at my own foolishness, I threw the phone across the room. It smacked against the wall and tumbled onto the desk where he kept books and paper. Silently, I started to sob. I balled my fisted and wiped my face, embarrassed. My eye caught a picture pinned to the wall just next to where I had thrown my phone. It was a picture of Genesis, Angeal and I. It was taken the summer before I left for Midgar. My hair was still short, I still had glasses. I hadn't changed much. I stood between Genesis and Angeal, but I had a moody frown spread over my face. It seemed that Genesis was the cause of my irritation, but I couldn't remember what he had done to make me angry….

_Oh_.

I smiled as I remembered. Genesis had made me stand immediately next to Angeal, knowing full well I had a crush on the poor guy. To make it worse, I knew Genesis had told Angeal about my feelings for him before the picture was taken.

_What a jerk_, I thought with an amused little smirk.

As I stared at it, with the privilege of hindsight, Angeal didn't look upset or awkward. _He probably didn't care whether I liked him or not_, I thought.

There was a knock at the door and Zack entered. "Hey, we're heading back to Shinra," he announced. I was utterly shocked.

"What? Why?" I blurted. I turned around to face him.

"Lazard just called and there are a few issues at Shinra. He said it's something to do with Wutai, but this mission's been put on the backburner."

"Wutai? You mean they found something out about Genesis?" I asked, hopefully.

"He didn't say." Zack replied. He sighed and left me alone. I turned back to the picture, wiping my face again, and took it off the wall gently. I decided that I would keep it with me. I picked up my phone and headed out to meet the others.

When I entered the kitchen again, Sephiroth was the only one there and he stopped me before I could pass him. He looked darkly down at me, and a shiver ran up my spine.

"Angeal's gone missing too," he said. Disbelief shattered my feeling of fear.

"What?" I gasped, "Him too?"

"In Wutai as well," Sephiroth continued, "He was assigned to take over the mission in Genesis' place, but Lazard hasn't heard anything from him."

"Is that why we're going back?"

"All missions are being placed on hold until we find out more. I believe Lazard will want us to investigate," Sephiroth said.

"I can start that right away," I said, determinedly. He gave me an inquiring look.

"I was working on the Wutai research before I was placed on this mission. I was working under Hojo to do with biological weapons and so on. So, I already have an access to those files," I explained.

"The sooner the better," Sephiroth agreed.

I had put up a good enough fight the last time to make Sephiroth rethink the motorcycles. Since we would be headed straight to Costa Del Sol from Banora, he didn't think a bike would be a practical transportation. Therefore, I borrowed an old truck from Zack's family friend in exchange for the bikes. I must have been happier than the rest of the group because I was the only one smiling with relief as we piled into the old ranch truck.

The truck was roomy, with four seats and an open trunk. Unfortunately, any hope I had to research the topic of Genesis' disappearance early was out of my mind as soon as we discovered I was only person who could drive manual stick shift.

In the end it turned out for the best. I found that I rather enjoyed myself more than I thought I would. I had somehow forgotten about my worries about Genesis and his parents, and focused on the present matter at hand. I could help find him. It would all be okay. _He wouldn't want me to worry this much_, I thought.

While Zack and Cloud fought over what radio station to play on the old analog radio, Sephiroth and I were silent in the front seats. I smiled to myself, somehow, enjoying the desert scenery around us. The road we followed was empty and barren, and I let my mind drift away to the past.

I remembered a similar situation of relaxation and happiness. It was a familiar scene to me, some years ago…

_I had just been able to afford my first vehicle, with the exception of the rusting wheel bearings and old gadgets of 'luxury' from decades ago. It was an old pick-up truck, the kind with the large oval headlights and brass door openers. It had been cheap in hindsight, but at the time I had only a small job and little I could afford. _

_The insurance plate looked sparkly and white, too clean against the rusting body of my truck, but I was still proud. I ran to my best friend's house, remembering the promise I had made to him to take him out first. _

_Genesis already waited for me in the front yard and he greeted me with a smile when I pulled up. The old engine chugged as though the small hill was too much for it, and Genesis made a face at me as I killed the engine and jumped out to give him a hug. _

"_Don't you dare say anything mean until you've been for the ride!" I laughed. _

"_Don't judge a book by the cover," he said, feigning innocence, "Who said I would?" _

"_You had that look." _

_He only smirked and we got in the truck. It took him two tries to close his door properly, and, all the while, I blushed so profusely I thought it the red would stain my new t-shirt. _

_Finally, he turned to me, after he was satisfied the door was closed, and sighed, "That wasn't so bad." _

_I couldn't bring myself to answer. I looked out to the side mirror to hide my bright red complexion. Then, I fired up the engine and let the wheels roll down the dirt road on the way out of Banora. _

"_Where are we going?" Genesis asked, casually. _

"_I thought you would direct, seeing that I'm a little distracted." _

"_Distracted?" he said. _

"_Yeah, I'm still learning stick shift," I explained, "So, both my feet and my hands are doing something at the same time… you can't expect me to navigate as well."_

"… _I'm glad the road is barren," Genesis teased. _

"_Hey, you can't even drive, so don't start your mockery, okay?" I snapped._

"_No need to get angry," he said, smiling, "I wasn't directing that at you." _

"_Pfft, sure. I may be easy to pick on, but I'm not stupid," I said. _

"_Indeed." _

_I frowned. "You still haven't answered my question." _

"_Costa Del Sol," he smirked. We both knew full well my truck would never make it. _

"_Be serious!" I said, irritably. _

"_World's end then," he retorted. I sighed, defeated. _

"_World's end?" I mumbled, "You've been reading LOVELESS. How do you like it?" _

" '_Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting,'" Genesis replied. _

"_Oh, really?" I challenged, "So, what is this gift you're talking about?" _

"_It's up for debate," he said, thoughtfully._

_I smiled. I had never been talented at literature or the arts at all, but I was able to take a wild guess at the hidden meaning behind LOVELES. I had followed the epic tale and poem on my own time. _

"_What's your guess?" I asked Genesis. _

"_Guessing is pointless. I'm going to discover… eventually."_

"_Oh, okay, you do that then," I teased. _

_He turned in his seat and gave me a look I couldn't ignore. I was able to take my eyes away from the empty road for just a second to see his soft gray eyes bore into my own brown ones. His expression was gentle, but he had a dream which lit his face, burning my own heart evermore. _

"_What do you think?" he asked me. I hadn't been sure if the question was about the poems theory of a gift or his expression. _

_I said the first thing that came to mind. In the back of my head it answered both, even if I didn't want him to know. "I think it's 'love' or 'friendship' or something romantic," I replied. _

_He sat back and laughed. I felt a little offended. "That's typical of you," he said. _

_I felt somewhat irritated, and when he began to recite pieces of the poem back to me I turned on the old truck's radio and turned up the volume, obstinately drowning him out. I glanced over to see how he had taken this, but he smiled at me. At least he had stopped his recital period for a time. I smiled back. _

My heart was warmed by the memory. I was hardly aware of Sephiroth's rather cold statement.

"You just missed the turn."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I blushed, and did a quick u-turn in the middle of the farm road. The warmth in my soul faded with every second of silence that passed unbroken.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked, indifferently.

"Uh, yes."

"I'm only asking because you seem a little preoccupied. Are you sure you're alright to drive?"

I frowned. My heart sunk to rock bottom at his statement. "Well, sorry if I seem a little 'preoccupied'," I snapped, irritably.

I was more than preoccupied. I thought about it. I was extremely distraught after I discovered the news about Genesis. Director Lazard never places missions on the backburner, and I had never been poisoned before in my life. Somehow, I was more than 'preoccupied'. What if the person who poisoned my food was really targeting me? It wouldn't make sense, but it didn't seem like a random assault.

Sephiroth quietly observed me. I could feel his silver eyes on my face, but I refused to glance at him. I didn't want to give him the pleasure to let him know I had acknowledged his stare.

After a moment, he said, "Maybe you should pull yourself from the mission entirely. Your emotions will get in the way otherwise."

The road wound along a coastal plain, wide shoulders on either side of the lanes divided the road from beach on one side and desert on the other. I was taken aback at his reply and I couldn't help but feel angry. _My emotions would not get in the way! I would conduct my regular duties to find Genesis and that was all_, I thought irritably. In fact, my emotions would only motivate me to do more for the mission.

"You're wrong. I'll have more drive to do the job. I can't fail," I said.

"To do research, you have to place yourself behind a veil of ignorance and forget everything, otherwise you will misinterpret or completely discard valuable information to produce the answer you desire," Sephiroth replied.

"You think I don't know that?" I snapped.

"Then, if you want to help Genesis, you'll pass the job to someone else," Sephiroth said, sharply.

Zack and Cloud had fallen silent. I too felt the heavy air around us. My hands trembled with anger. I couldn't believe I was been thrown from the mission entirely. I wanted to help Genesis so much it hurt, but how could I do it if I wasn't granted the opportunity?

I was furious. I slowed the truck and pulled to the side of the road. I hopped out and slammed the door shut behind me. The wind had picked up quiet a bit and my hair blew into my face as I made my way out to the waters edge. I needed space to breathe and calm my quickly beating heart.

I heard footsteps behind me and at first I thought Sephiroth had followed me. _The nerve_!

I realized it was Zack when he came and stood beside me. We both took a moment to stare out at the ocean quietly. I vented mentally, while he stood at my side as a form of moral support.

"You okay?" he asked after the moment seemed to drag.

"Of course I'm not okay," I said through gritted teeth.

"Sephiroth's only trying to help. He's got a point about emotion," Zack said.

"Then, we should both be pulled from the mission," I snapped, "Why is he picking on me? I know I can be emotional, but sometimes that's a good thing in my kind of work."

Zack shrugged. "Maybe he's going to pull out once we get to Midgar – you know how many times he's thrown me into assignments he doesn't want to do? I have a feeling that's going to happen again."

"I guess, but if he doesn't then he can't expect to let me sit back and watch you guys from an office desk. I have to help! I can't just observe and let things pass me by!" I said.

Zack turned to me with a new light in his eyes. "You know, I remember when you were so nervous about leaving the office you _insisted_ on _combat_ _training_."

"I didn't _insist_. Lazard gave me no choice but to take training," I corrected him, "and that was only a week ago. I'm still nervous, and if you haven't noticed I haven't been able to put my mediocre skills to the test yet."

"And you want to?"

"No!" I said. I shivered at the thought, "Definitely not. I don't want to die just yet."

"I don't get it. You did fine with the materia I gave you, and you also have that Whisper," Zack said, smirking.

I frowned. I still didn't know what that whisper was for or how to use it and Zack's question opened up and opportunity to find out.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, you've never used it before, have you?" Zack sighed, "Well, I call it a Whisper because that's the model, and it's a magic rode. It enhances your magic abilities a major percentage."

"Uh… okay," I said, confused.

"If you've never used magic, you won't know what I'm talking about, but it aids your power," Zack explained. I could understand that part from the experience I eared when I worked in the Weapons Department under Director Scarlet, but I had worked on swords and shields not magical weaponry by enhancing their abilities with computerized attachments.

I sighed. Zack and Sephiroth were both right. I knew that much, but the thought of Genesis in a bind, while I sat comfortably in a Shinra office didn't make me feel better.

"Maybe I'll take that job up with Dr. Hojo when we get back to Shinra," I said, thoughtfully, "I could be more help to you guys if I worked with the science department."

Zack shivered. "Scientists…" he murmured. I couldn't help but smile at him. The warm comfortable feeling in my chest returned. I felt a little more confident in my decision.

"Hey, Zack?" I asked, "If I stayed at Shinra and did my work from there – even if I'm not assigned to your particular mission – I want to have all the information you can get your hands on."

Zack blinked in surprise. "But that's against Shinra guidelines," he said, but I heard his voice falter.

"Like you listen them," I smirked, "I just want to help. I know I can do something from Shinra if I had the information – with no sensors and crap like that."

Zack raised an eyebrow. "They sensor their files?"

"You wouldn't believe what they don't want us to see," I said, darkly. Then, I changed the subject before he could ask, "If you get me the information, then I can send you back what I find out. I will probably be faster than Lazard with the returns, because he's already got a lot on his plate."

Zack looked thoughtful, but I knew he had already made up his mind.

"Just between you and me," I said, sternly. I glanced over his shoulder as Sephiroth started to walk toward us. He had left Cloud in the back seat looking confused. "Agreed?" I said, urgently.

Zack nodded. "Alrighty," he finally said.

I didn't wait for Zack before I left the beach and made for the truck. My feet slipped around on the sand as I walked. I could feel the sunburn on the back of my neck and thought regretfully of the Alovera cream back in my medicine cabinet in Midgar.

Sephiroth stopped me as I went to pass him without acknowledging him. I planted my feet firmly in the sand and gazed up through the sunlight at his pale face. His expression was indifferent, but I hadn't expect anything else.

Before he could speak, I interjected, "I'm ready to go now."

He didn't seem to want to say anything to me, and I wondered why he had stopped me in the first place then. He dropped the hand that barred my way to the truck and let me pass him. At first I was weary, but now I was even more suspicious as to what he had wanted to say to me. Regret bloomed in my stomach as I realized I probably would have heard him out if I hadn't spoken first.

I dragged my feet through the sand toward the truck and planted myself in the driver's seat again. I waited for Sephiroth and Zack to get in before I started the engine. The music blared and Zack leaned over the front seats to turn it down. After that, Sephiroth seemed that enough was enough and turned it off completely.

So, we sat in an awkward silence the entire way to Costa Del Sol and listened to me fumble with the shifter. My hands shook as I grew more self-conscious as I thought that Sephiroth was paying more attention to me than ever before.

When we finally reached Costa Del Sol harbor, I practically jumped out of the truck with relief almost forgetting the emergence break in my haste. I did not wait for the rest of them. I trudged through the cheerful streets of Del Sol until I reached the dock. I could feel Zack and Sephiroth watch me as myself and my mood boarded the boat without so much as glancing back at them.

"You called for me, director?" I asked as I entered the briefing room in my usual tired fashion. I had been up all night with the work Hojo had piled on me, and I hadn't even had a chance to go home and brush my teeth let alone eat, sleep or shower in the last twenty-four hours. Least of all, I needed to check the mail I had received the following day from Zack, and I hadn't had the chance yet. Guilt was already set in my chest, and now I felt more and more pressured with ever minute I spent away from the lab.

"It's been a week now since you got back to Shinra," the director said, casually, "How do you like working in the lab?"

I could feel my eyes droop from exhaustion. "It's…" I yawned, "great."

"I know Professor Hojo has been over you overworked. I'm also aware that you are relentlessly trying to hack into the database files on the Wutai mission," Lazard's voice was dry. My heart sunk as I realized I must have forgotten a precautionary step to cover my tracks before I logged offline yesterday. My luck wouldn't improve, and I knew it. Hacking into restricted files was enough to summon a pink slip.

_Well_, I thought bitterly, _so much for my career with Shinra_.

I felt rather detached from the world. Ever since I had returned I'd been in a dream state and the only time I was really alive was when I read Zack's mail from his mission. So far, nothing had come up about Genesis, but it was still a link to a world I had only temporarily been introduced to – _and I loved it_.

"You are an important asset to the company, so I'm willing to let you go with a warning," Lazard said.

Even in my detached state of mind, relief flooded me and I sighed, "Thank you, sir."

"However," Lazard continued, "it is also my responsibility to implement some form of suspension. So, I'm placing you on temporary leave for one week."

I froze in shock and horror. "You're forcing me to take a vacation?" I choked.

"You never took your vacation time last year or the year before that. With all that's happened in the last few weeks, I think it's time for you to get away from the company and your work for a little while to rest your mind," Lazard explained.

"But, director –,"

"The company will pay for your transportation to anywhere outside of Midgar and at the end of the week you may return," Lazard said.

"All of this because I hacked into the database? Are you sure there's something else you're not telling me? Perhaps, about Genesis?" I asked, irritably. I crossed my arms and thought absently of all the computer software I would have to secretly pack home before I left Shinra. I would still need to receive Zack's email. I couldn't just ignore what would happen behind the scenes in the name of a vacation. It was ridiculous!

Lazard looked more tired than I had ever seen him. At my accusation, he sighed.

"I know a lot has been going on with your involvement in the missing SOLDIER case. That is to say, regarding the traitor, Rhapsodos," he stated, coolly.

His words stunned me. I had heard various rumors of Genesis' betrayal to Shinra, but it didn't make any sense to me. Even when Hojo dragged the abominations into the laboratory – Genesis copies – I couldn't help but deny the idea of Genesis out to destroy Shinra. He had no reason to, and, least of all, he would have let me know if something bothered him.

Well, then again, he never usually said anything to me unless I felt something was wrong and prodded him enough to tell me.

Lazard must have noticed me flinch at the term 'traitor' because he said, "You need some time to think things over without going so deep into your research about what's happening with the case. Your personal attachment to Genesis only clouds your vision, and we can't have that while you're working in Hojo's lab."

Absently, I couldn't help but agree with him. I was tired and I wanted it all to end, but I was determined to continue my duties even if I was miles away from Midgar. I wanted this missing SOLDIER case to end happily, for Genesis at least.

"You called Genesis a traitor…" I murmured. I wouldn't believe it myself.

"This is no longer a mission to find the missing SOLDIER's," Lazard said, "You must know already by going through the files, that Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley have been named traitors of the company and will therefore perish at the hands of it."

My heart stopped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What?" I gasped.

"The remaining Soldier operatives still with Shinra and the Turks have been dispatched with a note that if they encounter either Genesis or Angeal, they are allowed to use all force necessary to bring them down. They are a danger to the people and Shinra," Lazard explained, "I'm sorry, but you must understand that I have no choice but to follow protocol. As a member of Shinra, it applies to you also."

I was shocked into silence. My throat was tight and knotted and I knew that even if I wanted to say anything, it would be physically impossible. Lazard dismissed me then, gently, and handed me over to an infantryman to take me to my locker room. I was asked to pack up immediately and leave.

Anger swelled in my stomach at the thought of how Zack had conveniently forgotten to tell me about his new order. He may have wanted to save my feelings, but I would have rather of heard it from him than Lazard. I didn't have time to email him, though. The infantryman was still waiting for me to pack up and he would escort me to the Shinra Express, where I would most likely meet with the person who was supposed to escort me out of Midgar.

I packed my clothes and anything in my locker including the tower of instant soups I had stocked up for long days in the lab. My Whisper stood in the back of the locker, hidden by all my jackets and junk. Absently, I picked it up and set it on the bench. It would be easier to carry it out. My eyes swept the locker when I thought I had everything cleared out, and guiltily spotted a few files I had stored on the top shelf in hard copy. They were the back up files I kept for my hard drive, and included the mission I was sent on with Sephiroth and Zack. Deciding that I would rather take them with me than have the janitor clear them off, I packed those too. When I went to pick them up something heavy slid from the top of the pile. I caught it before it could hit the ground and recognized it to be my fold-up computer.

I had forgotten all about it after the mission. After I settled back in with the desktops at the lab, there was no use for it to be on my arm all the time.

With a small grin, I tucked that between my cloths and hid it deep beneath the pile of old shirts. I didn't have a computer at home, since I could never afford one, and now my vacation looked a lot less grim.

I threw my bag over my shoulder, picked up my Whisper and went out to meet my escort.

Before I could leave the locker room, however, my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number and my heart jumped into my throat at the possibility that it might be Genesis.

"Hello?" I answered. I tried to contain the shake in my voice as I waited for the person on the other end.

"Well, hello there Taih-Taih," said a strong, female voice. The tone was humorous and lined with mock.

My heart fell with disappointment. It was my older sister. I never talked about her much because she had chosen a different lifestyle to that of my own, one which I didn't approve of in the least. She was my sister by blood, but only on my mother's side; a half-child born to a family which fell apart shortly after the death of our younger brother.

"How much do you need for bail?" I asked automatically. My tone was sharp and direct, but she didn't seem to care.

"Not about that," she said, simply.

"Then, what do you want?"

"I saw the news tonight."

"Congratulations for you," I said, coolly.

Again, she was undaunted. "Genesis, eh?"

I sighed and gave in. I knew I would be unable to upset her and the mention of Genesis brought me back to my initial reason for standing in the middle of the locker room with all my bags slung over my shoulder. "Yeah," I replied a little somber this time.

"I never knew the guy, but you talked about him a lot. How're you holding up?"

I was somewhat touched by the concern in her voice. I couldn't remember the last time she ever cared for someone other than herself.

"I'm alive, I guess," I replied, "Hey, look this isn't the greatest time."

"Oh, sorry - you got a man there?"

I blushed at her immediate assumption, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, no," I said, "I'm just on my way out of the office on business."

"If I were you I'd drop that job of yours and go after your man," she said, enthusiastically.

"He's not - uh, never mind. I'm not going to explain right now. Look, I really have to go!"

"Then, go."

"I'm hanging up on you."

"Bye then."

Click.

I sighed and stormed from the locker room. Hopefully, my escort could put up with my mood.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter three is up. The pace of the plot is starting to pick up. Thanks for all the feedback!**


	4. Loveless

**Chapter 4: Loveless**

"Where would you like to go?"

My escort was one of the Turks. He was bald, clean shaven, with sleek sunglasses on his face and a fancy stainless steal watch around his wrist. He fixed his tie casually as he waited for my answer. I know I had seen him around the office before with Reno, but I couldn't recall his name.

I thought about the answer. There was nowhere I wanted to go except home, but home was in Midgar and I had been thrown out. I thought of the next possible place I would like to stay for a week, and I only came up with one other option.

"Banora," I said. I knew the town was deserted, but that would make it possible for me to have enough quiet time to myself to sort out the files I had hidden in my backpack, not to mention the small, portable computer between the many layers of dirty clothing.

"Banora's under SOLDIER surveillance," the Turk replied.

"I have a place there," I persisted, "unless Shinra wants to pay for a fancy five-star hotel somewhere for a week, I would rather stay at home."

The Turk's frown deepened, but he said, "Alright. I'll take you to your place in Midgar so that you can pack. Then we'll leave."

I sighed in relief that. It could have been worse, I thought. I could be stuck at the 'Icicle Inn' instead.

* * *

When we got to my little shack of a house in Sector 5, I grabbed as many clean clothes and canned food as I could manage to fit in my suitcase. I really didn't have a house in Banora. I actually planned to stay at Genesis' house. During the Shinra bombing, my house had been demolished. The Rhapsodos manor, however, had survived because it was located on the edge of the town away from the main square. I almost looked forward to staying there with no one around except the dumbapples to keep me company.

My house in Sector 5 was dark inside, even though the sun was still high. The plate kept most of the Sector in complete shadow, so my bedroom looked dim and gloomy even in mid-afternoon. I grabbed my cloths out of a small dresser to the side of the nightstand and was about to turn and leave when my eyes settled on a small book on my pillow.

I frowned. I know that most of the time when I was at home I was half in a daze over my work, but I didn't remember putting a book on my pillow and leaving it there.

When I picked it up, I realized with disbelief that it was a copy of LOVELESS. Not only was it a copy, but as I flipped through the pages, trying to remember if I had even _owned_ a copy of it, I spotted a small scribbled line on the preface. It read in my own hand:

'_To: Genesis _

_Merry Christmas! _

_From: Tainean (Angeal's neighbor)'_

With a jolt of excitement, I spun around to have a look at the bedroom to see if the person I expected was there. I was disappointed to find it was empty, but a new form of relief dawned on me. Genesis was alive! I couldn't remember when I had felt this happy.

_That means he had come here, but when did he visit?_ I thought suddenly.

My heart dropped again as I realized if I had gone home last night instead of working through the hours, I may have seen him. He wouldn't have come to Shinra now that they've dubbed him a traitor.

I hugged the book to my body absently, as I remembered how hurtful Lazard's words had been to me. _What if Genesis thinks I'm on Shinra's side?_

"Are you ready?" the Turk suddenly called through the window, "We should leave soon if you want to be in Banora by midnight."

"U-uh, yes, almost!" I stuttered. I shoved the copy of LOVELESS into my bag along with the rest of my stuff and stomped out of the bedroom. I felt rather overweighed with the amount of stuff I had with me, but my mood lightened my heart more than it had in the last few weeks.

The Turk wasn't suspicious of the sudden happy aura that had appeared around me, and I was thankful for this. I couldn't even recall the last time I had felt so lighthearted and I really didn't want his curious questions to ruin my mood.

* * *

In Banora the dumbapples were almost ripe even though it was mid-fall season. The sun set early, so it was dark, cold and damp by the time I reached the Rhapsodos manor with my bags. I stood in front of the door and dropped the luggage on the cement step under the sheltered canopy. The Turk followed me. He gave me a particular look when he saw what house I was staying at.

"Do you need help with your bags?" he asked, dutifully, as I found the old key to the place. I was thankful that I had kept it on the keychain out of laziness all this time.

"Uh, no, that's okay."

I unlocked the old bolt and had to shove against the door before it would open. The entrance looked dim and dusty. Even the usual shinny hardwood Genesis' mother used to polish every month looked neglected from the abandonment. I left the door open and went inside, and forgot all about my luggage on the front step. The Turk followed me in, with my bags in both hands and dropped them by the fireplace in the foyer.

I wandered through the empty hallway, past the living room until I came into the kitchen were I realized a lot of cleaning needed to be done.

The Turk saw the state of the place and flinched.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" he asked, pinching his nose at the moldy food on the counter.

I held my breath as I opened a window to let in some fresh air and then found some cleaning supplies stored in a small closet down the hall.

"It's nothing some cleaning can't fix," I said.

The Turk came to a stand still beside me and said, "This isn't your house."

I bit the inside of my lip. "Well, no, but I'm a friend of the family that owns this house and so I have every right to stay here."

The Turk didn't reply. There was the sound of helicopter blades and we both absently looked up at the ceiling. The Turk turned on his heel and left me standing in the kitchen.

"Call Lazard if you have any problems," he said, before he shut the door behind him. I didn't move until I heard the chopper fade away from the house.

I glanced around at the mess and decided to start on that before I did anything else. I would go through the cupboards tomorrow morning to throw out all the expired food and replace it with my canned stuff.

When I had cleared the kitchen of old moldy food, washed the leftover dishes, took out the garbage to the backyard where I wouldn't be able to smell it, and wiped everything in reach down with disinfectant, I decided to head back out to the foyer to get my bags and move myself in.

I dragged my stuff upstairs and automatically found myself in Genesis' old bedroom. I hadn't meant to deliberately move in to his bedroom, but it faced east like mine did and I liked to wake up with the sun in the window.

I unpacked my bags, leaned my Whisper against the wall near the window, and placed my computer on the desk. I sat down on the bed and stayed there for a little while. I had removed LOVELESS from my bag too, and it now sat next to me on the bed. I had read it before, but I figured another revision couldn't hurt.

It was late and I read a bit before I called it a night. I cleaned up dust from the bathroom, which was located next to Genesis' room, before I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then, I jumped into my pajamas and returned to the room, closing the door behind me.

It felt strange to stay there in Genesis' bedroom, even if he didn't stay there anymore. The covers of the double bed were pulled tightly and neatly to the sides of the mattress and I had to pull at them a bit to get them to loosen up so that I could slip between the sheets and settle down.

By the time my head hit the pillow, I felt less like reading and more like sleeping. So, I put LOVELESS on the nightstand and turned off the lamp. Darkness folded itself around me like a blanket. The room was warm, while outside rain pelted the window. I curled up under the covers a lied there for a bit longer. If being there in his old bedroom was strange, lying in his bed was even weirder.

The pillow was soft, but it wasn't like mine. It also had a hint of scent to it - my memory immediately associated it with Genesis. I bit my lip, and wondered if I should grab a sweater from my bag and lay it overtop to drown it out, but a part of me wanted it to stay the way it was. It was a clean scent after all. It smelt like a fragile mixture of soap and fresh snow. It was a little awkward at first, but then my nose got used to it and I slowly doze off.

* * *

The next day was a little more relaxing. I managed to clear the entire house of dusty and rubbish left over from the weeks of abandonment and turned it back into a warm, cozy mansion. I had set myself up in the living room where there was a comfy sofa in front of a large fireplace. The days got colder as the crisp winter started to arrive early, so I had found a good sized pile of logs in the backyard and dragged them into the grate. I used my materia to light the fire. It kept the room nice and warm for me to sit and work.

However, I couldn't focus. My mind was on Genesis' copy of LOVELESS that I had left in the bedroom upstairs. Somewhere, Genesis was alive.

I picked up my phone and called his number. I held my breath as I waited for him to pick up, but he didn't and I threw my phone down irritably.

_Why wasn't he answering? _I thought in frustration.

To distract myself, I checked my mail and found that no new messages had come from Zack, but I did have something from Shinra in general.

"I'm still getting notices…" I mumbled, absently, as I opened the message to see that it was a simple status notice. However, my heart stopped when I read it.

'_A change of status for the follow has occurred: _

_First Class SOLDIER, Genesis M. Rhapsodos – Killed in Action'_

I stared at the screen for a moment, before dialing Zack's number.

"First Class Soldier –,"

"Zack, what the hell!" I snapped, angrily. Tears were starting to stream down my face.

"Tainean?"

"Is it true?" I asked. Zack paused and seemed to realize what I was talking about because he sighed on the other end of the line.

"Tainean, I'm sorry," he said, as he confirmed my fears. His voice was low and I assumed he was in the company of Sephiroth or another member of SOLDIER.

I let the tears fall down my face, quietly, but when I spoke, my voice cracked, "What happened? I thought you were going to tell me everything that went on over there."

"Are you crying?" Zack mumbled, awkwardly, "Listen, Tainean, I'm really sorry, but I haven't had time to update you. Things are just happening here all the time. I forgot."

I couldn't reply because my throat had seized up. I couldn't think straight, but I didn't want Zack to worry about me.

"Where are you?" I managed as I tried to redirect the conversation.

"I'm in Midgar visiting a friend –," He stopped abruptly.

"Not enough time to update me, huh?" I snapped, coldly.

"Tainean, please hear me out –,"

I hung up on him before he could say another word, turned off my phone so he couldn't call back and threw it aside. It landed somewhere on the sofa, but I didn't take any notice of it. I stood up and went upstairs, leaving the warm confines of the living room and entered the bedroom. I grabbed LOVELESS off the nightstand and sat down on the side of the bed with it. I held it to my body like I had done before, as I tried to comfort myself.

The house now felt extremely empty. I had never felt so alone before. I lied down on the bed and curled myself around the pillow.

My memories of our childhood melted before my eyes as I sobbed away, and held the pillow to my face. It still held a hint of his scent, something like a soft mingle of soap and fresh snow. I had never noticed this about Genesis before, but since his disappearance I had longed for something to remind me of him. I figured that was why I had decided to come to Banora in the first place.

I had led myself into a dark corner of false hope and faded memories. Memories were not enough for me. With time, they fell flat and dull, faded like an old rag used over and over again. Eventually, they were forgotten in the back of my mind and disappeared over time. I feared this most of all.

His scent was what brought most of those memories back. A strange, but pleasant combination and something I'd never thought I would enjoy this much. Unfortunately, the strong reminder made my sobbing worse and I couldn't stop the tears as they sailed smoothly down my cheeks.

The hardwood creaked under someone's footsteps as they entered the room. Heavy boots stopped and stood in the doorway, but I didn't turn over to see who it was, because I knew it was a dream that my mind had somehow enforced on my sleep-deprived conscious.

"He's not coming back is he?" I asked the wall. My voice was frail and shaky.

Silence answered my words and I expected as much. Maybe I was going insane. "I didn't think so," I mumbled into the pillow.

"You know," I continued, "Shinra usually puts up those '_Killed in Action'_ notices to hide the truth from the public? But I guess this time…" I trailed off.

Still silence, but I found that when I spoke it cleared my mind and got my emotions off my chest.

"I've always had friends throughout my life. They've come and gone. Family too, but it feels different this time. I guess I never thought I would loose Genesis. We'd been together forever, you know? Or maybe not knowing what happened to him is what bothers me the most. He could still be out there somewhere. Maybe he needs my help."

The wall didn't reply and I carried on.

"You know, when I lost my little brother, I felt as bad as now. I was so sad and confused. I didn't know what to do with myself," I sobbed, "I will never forget those last weeks after the funeral. That's when Genesis and I really started to spend time together. He was like an older brother to me, and he helped me through my sorrow. I wish he was here now. I miss him so much."

I gasped and started to sob some more.

"I wish I had told him how much he meant to me before I left for that stupid mission, you know?" I cried, "Damnit! I even miss the moments when he picked on me. I wonder if he thought of me the same way I thought of him? I hope his… death was quick – oh, for crying out loud! I can't think about it anymore!"

I crushed the pillow to my face and closed my eyes tightly. His scent made me sob harder and I thought I imaged when the soft voice of Genesis spoke. Like a bell-timer, it gave me a start. If it was in my head, it was certainly a beautiful fragment of him which my mind had flawlessly preserved.

"Calm down, Taih," his voice purred.

I had fallen silent to listen in awe to the smooth beauty of the voice I had longed to hear and had heard over and over again in my dreams. But this was different - it was rich with the color of life. If it was indeed a memory, it was the strongest I had of him.

I froze when something brushed the side of my face lightly. It was a strange feeling. My entire body stopped shuddering, and my heart opened up as if it suddenly let go of all despair it had held on to for so long. I sighed at the feeling, but knew the sorrow would return as soon as I awoke from this blissful dream.

Whatever had brushed my face, tucked my tangled hair in behind my ear gently. I turned just slightly and my back came in contact with something on the side of the bed. I hadn't even heard him approach. When I saw who it was, as he looked down on me with kind emerald eyes, my heart gave a jolt.

"Shh…" Genesis purred, lightly. His hand still caressed the side of my face. My eyes drooped automatically, as I decided this was one vivid dream.

"Genesis," I said. I knew it was a dream and not reality at all. Genesis was dead. That was that. But I would persist to succumb to my fantasies if they provided me some relief from the depression I felt.

I reached up and held the hand, which brushed my cheek a last time and immersed myself in the thought of how real it felt; warm and soft. The calluses from his sword were still there, but I savored the feeling of it, because I knew that when I awoke it would all be over. His scent was on his skin, stronger than the pillow and fresh like morning dew before dawn.

His other hand wiped my tears away gently. I stared up at him in awe at how well my mind had preserved him just for me. Absently, I reached up and brushed his auburn hair away from his eyes, soft like satin. He reacted to my touch and took my hand in his, and kissed the inside of my palm lightly. I had never seen Genesis show so much affection for me, and it reinstated my theory of a dream. I was strangely disappointed.

"Will you come back to me?" I asked the dream, hopefully, "Will I wake up and find you there one day?"

His lips turned up in a small smile, but his eyes were sad. I felt my heart sink lower in my chest. I didn't like to see him sad.

"I will always come back to you," he said. Then, he added, "Even if you like it or not."

This was an odd thing for my dream to state, because it was so close to what the real Genesis would say. I decided to play along. I wanted this dream to last as long as possible, and have Genesis be as real as I could make him. That way, my heart would know I still hold him there, true and flawless.

He still held my hand to his face, and a burst of excitement erupted in my heart. I wanted to push my luck. I wanted to see how real my dream really was.

My heart beat pounded in my chest. Lightly, I used my captured hand and gently urged his face downwards. My memory had not betrayed me yet. His eyes flashed with surprise and curiosity. It was so real, and he was so close. I suddenly wanted to taste his lips, smell his scent. It was so potent it made me dizzy.

I was an inch away from my desire when my dream did something unexpected.

Genesis suddenly pulled away from me and leaned back. His eyes were clouded with concern. Happiness overrode my disappointment because that was the signal I had been waiting for.

It wasn't a dream at all.

"Tainean, I…" Genesis started rather awkwardly.

"Genesis!" I cried, harder this time. I launched myself upward and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him close, and breathing in his delicious mixture of soap and fresh snow. "You're not a dream!"

"No, I'm not," Genesis confirmed, rather shakily. He put his arms around me in return and I felt more secure than when I had traveled with Sephiroth. My mind calmed down a bit.

Then, suddenly, I was angry. No, not angry, I was furious.

I pushed Genesis away from me and stared into his deep eyes with a frown. "Where the _hell_ have you been?" I snapped.

Genesis' face fell.

"Did you get any of my millions of messages I left you? What happened to you? You look just fine. So, how come you never tried to contact me?" I growled.

He was silent. His eyes were clouded over darkly and I didn't really know if I wanted him to answer.

"Genesis!" I persisted, "Do you have any idea what I've been through? I just received a KIA notice from Shinra. You never tried to tell me what was going on! Zack says you're dead! I've been suspended from my job because I've been so worried!"

"You of all people should know not to trust those notices," Genesis said, "They're for the general public - Shinra always lies to the pubic."

"Genesis," I snarled, dangerously, "I haven't heard from you in _how_ long? What was I _supposed_ to think?"

"I lost my cell phone."

"Poor excuse," I spat, "You've been labeled a traitor at Shinra, and they're hunting for you."

"I know," Genesis said, flatly. I stopped to read his expression. I was a little surprise to find that he took that piece of news rather well.

Suspicion dawned in me and I drew away from him to observe his face, his eyes. "What happened?" I asked, carefully. I already knew about the copies, and, from hacking into Lazard's files, I also knew Hollander was somehow involved.

Genesis avoided my question and said, "I am no longer welcome at Shinra, and Sephiroth hunts me like a dog."

He stood suddenly, and I jumped up to stop him from leaving. "Tell me what is going on?" I bellowed, angrily.

He stopped to look at me. There was emptiness in his eyes. "I've become a monster," he stated, flatly.

I didn't understand. He wasn't making any sense. I paused a moment too soon, and he turned to leave again. I stopped him a second time as I grabbed his arm, gently.

"Don't go!" I pleaded, "Please, talk to me. That's what I'm here for."

I sighed in relief when he gave me a small smile. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked, curiously, as he gestured to his old home.

"I was kicked out of Shinra for being a workaholic," I replied, bitterly.

"You're guilty by association," Genesis stated, thoughtfully. I gave him a suspicious glare.

"Lazard said something like that, but he called it a forced vacation because I was having a mental breakdown." I said. Then, I added, "That, and I hacked into his restricted files."

"He suspects you're in contact with me," Genesis told me. I frowned.

_No wonder why Zack has been avoiding me all this time, _I thought. _If people think I'm in league with a so-called traitor… _

"What have you done that's so bad?" I finally asked.

His eyes darkened again. "I became a monster," he repeated.

I laughed at that. "Can you be serious for a change?" I asked him, "Stop feeling so guilty about all this. I'm not mad at you anymore."

"I am being serious," he said, indifferently. I bit the inside of my lip.

"What have you done?" I asked. A monster usually does something terrible to be labeled so. I braced myself for the answer.

Genesis hesitated, but after a moment, he said, "_My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey._"

"Genesis, I don't do well with literature," I snapped. I was growing more and more impatient with his endless riddles, "Just tell me –,"

"Hack into Hollander's files if you want a briefing on Project G," Genesis finally said, "It will give you a perfect update on everything."

"Project Gillian?" I asked.

"You know it?" Genesis said, suddenly surprised.

"I…" I wasn't sure if I should tell him what I was about to say, but he deserved to know if he didn't already, "I was doing some investigation work for Hojo last week regarding Project S and it mentioned Project G. I did some background research on Project G to get a broader understanding of the process of fetal development under influence of Jenova Cells, but a lot of the file was either missing or destroyed."

Genesis nodded, and suddenly, it was like my entire world had come crashing down on my head, awakening me from a dream.

"Genesis!" I gasped, as I realized, "You and Angeal – Gillian, Angeal's mother – _No_!"

I closed my eyes and covered my face in my hands as all the pieces fell together in my mind. Genesis caught me as my legs gave and placed me gently on the bed. I found myself crying into his chest.

He put his arms around me for a second time, and whispered, "As long as you're around me you're in danger."

I looked up at him in disbelief. "You wouldn't hurt me." It wasn't a question.

He shook his head, and said, "Not I: SOLDIER."

"I don't care," I mumbled, "They think I'm in league with you anyways don't they? It doesn't make a difference if I really am then. I don't care what you think you are, or what Hollander says, you're my friend. Nothing changes that."

His grip on me tightened, and I assumed he silently thanked me for my support. Then, I heard a low grumble come from his stomach. The mothering instinct I always used to deny told me he hadn't eaten anything in a long time and probably starved himself.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" I asked him.

He seemed a little surprised, but chuckled at me. "I'm a little hungry," he volunteered.

I sighed and stood up, making my way down the stairs. Genesis followed me. "Do I have to do everything for you?" I teased.

When we entered the kitchen, I took some cans of soup from the cupboard for the both of us and started working with the stove. First, I had to find the pots. Genesis sat on one of the barstools and watched me with amusement for a moment before offering some direction. "Bottom cupboard to your left," he smirked.

Once I had placed the soup contents into the pot and turned on the stove. I leaned against the counter and stared at Genesis from across the kitchen. He wasn't looking at me, his gaze was distant, off in another world somewhere. I took this moment to observe him – the monster he claimed to be.

He didn't look any different to me, but some things had changed. He was thinner. He wasn't eating properly. His complexion didn't hold the same healthy color it had before. The sun-kissed glow of his skin was gone, and dark circles were beginning to form under his eyes. His eyes too had changed. They used to be so full of life and now they were empty pools of blue, no life left in them. I wondered what could have happened to him in Wutai to cause such damage to his soul, but I couldn't think of anything.

I glanced away when he looked up and turned my back on him to stir the soup that now boiled. I lowered the heat and set it to a simmer to thicken it. Then, I found some crackers in the cupboard that were still fresh, put them in a bowl and set them beside Genesis. Absently, he started to munch on them as I worked and I was glad to see that even though he seemed damaged to the eye, he was still able enough to eat when he needed to.

The silence was comfortable, but I had a need to break it. As I poured the soup into bowls, I said, "So, I got your copy of LOVELESS."

"I saw that," Genesis said, proudly, "Have you read it?"

"I read it before I gave it to you years ago," I replied, "I wouldn't have wanted to give you something I thought was boring."

"You said you thought the gift was something _romantic_. How could I have found that interesting?" Genesis asked, amused at the memory.

"That's the beauty of LOVELESS," I said, "It's up for debate and your own interpretation."

"Have you second guessed the theory?" Genesis asked, as I placed the bowl of soup in front of him and shoved the spoon into his hand, urging him to eat.

"Not really, but I haven't read it recently so I can't say for sure," I replied, sitting down beside him at the counter. The soup was too hot for me to touch yet, but Genesis ate without even tasting it. He had practically inhaled the first half of the bowl before I felt obligated to offer him more, at which point he refused.

"I do wonder, though," I said, absently, "about what the 'goddess' is referring to. Never mind the gift, but if you can figure out what the goddess is then you're one step closer to the gift, right?"

"I never thought about it," Genesis said, "I've always assumed the goddess was Minerva of Gaia."

"Maybe, but then you're also assuming the gift is immortality."

"…_her gift everlasting…infinite in mystery…_," Genesis reminded me, "You don't think that's a clue?"

"You're the literature freak, I'm the math genius, remember? How should I know?" I smirked, taking a cautious sip of my soup. Genesis had already polished his off. "I'll tell you what I know," I continued, he listened thoughtfully, "There is no number for 'infinity' nor is there a calculation for it. Therefore, infinity cannot exist as a rational law in a world of reason."

"Is this really a world of reason, when monsters are created off developing human embryos?" Genesis asked, darkly.

"I never asked about your birthright," I said, lightly, "and I don't care how you were born or developed as long as you're my friend. You're not a monster as long as you're with me. When you're with me, you're Genesis."

He put his spoon down thoughtfully, and then glanced over at me and my untouched soup with a small smile. I thought he was going to say something philosophical, or quote some more of LOVELESS, but instead he simply said, "Fine, then. Are you going to finish that?"

I smirked at him and pushed it towards him. I stood to take his empty bowl, and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek as I passed. It wasn't awkward. I always used to give him kisses on the cheek when we were younger. It never bothered us. However, this time was a little different. We were a lot older now, and absently I wondered if I had led him on to think something different. When I looked over my shoulder at him to see if this was the case, he was too busy inhaling another bowl of soup to notice anything, and I smirked. At least nothing seemed to have changed between us.

When he finished eating, he looked up and set the spoon down again. "How long are you banned from Shinra?" he asked me, there was a humorous undercurrent in his voice.

"One week and then they let me return if I want," I said, "Technically, though, I have three weeks of vacation time still waiting for me to take it."

"Then take it," Genesis suggested, "You can stay here."

"I'm more help in the department than when I'm stuck here," I replied, honestly, "I'm working for Hojo now as one of his head researchers."

Genesis' eyes grew cold and distant. I didn't like the look. It sent shivers down my spine.

"You're working for Hojo?" he asked. His voice was colder than morning frost. I immediately regretted saying anything.

"Y-yes."

"Why?" he snapped.

"Why are you so defensive all of a sudden?" I asked, cautiously. I backed into the counter, and tried to put as much distance between us as possible. His eyes were icy cold, the glare he gave me paralyzed me and I could do nothing except stare back.

"He's working with Shinra to destroy me," Genesis said, and that's when I understood his hostility. I took a brave step towards him and shook my head.

"I didn't know," I said, honestly, "I've seen these copies of you enter the lab, but I've always been told they were apart of Hollander's experiments. I didn't realize you were directly involved otherwise I would have –,"

"Hollander is _helping_ me," Genesis snapped.

"By creating copies that attack people?" I retorted, as anger purged my insides, "By sending half the company into chaos and the other half into destruction! Meanwhile, I've been stuck in the middle trying to figure out what the hell has been going on, because no one has bothered to tell me the truth. Not even you! So, don't _snap_ at me!"

I practically growled at him. I gripped the front of the counter as I stood on the other side of the island he sat at. He only stared at me, but his eyes had warmed up a little bit. The ice in his voice was gone, when he said, "Then, I'll tell you the truth, but once I do, you're not to go back to Shinra. Understood?"

I swallowed. "Why?" I asked.

"Hojo has means of discovering things people would rather keep secret," Genesis said, "I don't want them knowing too much or they'll be a step ahead of Hollander in no time. I can admit that Hojo is more efficient, when science experiments are involved."

"But if I know the truth then I can help you from the inside of Shinra. Believe me, I can turn that department upside down in a matter of days," I offered, "I have access to a lot of information working in Hojo's lab. I could help you more than Hollander."

Genesis seemed to consider. "But –,"

"I'll be fine. I wouldn't even lead Hojo to believe I know any more than they expect me to," I assured him.

"Have you heard about degradation?" Genesis asked me.

I nodded.

"Hollander said he can stop it," Genesis said, "He just needs time."

I snorted. "Time you don't have," I spat, "I'm sorry, Genesis, but I don't trust Hollander. He's always been out for himself. You trust him so much... it bothers me."

"He's the only one who can –,"

"Because he knows you're terrible at math and science, he plays on your philosophical mind by telling you what you want to hear – hell, I could cure you with the right tools," I said, smirking. Genesis stared at me with wide-eyed disbelief, like all his wishes had come true.

Degradation was a simple process. All humans and monsters alike undergo it, but in Project G's case, the process was cataclysmic. I had studied it in great detail when I first started on the Project S file, initially a cold file.

"You can stop it?" Genesis asked, hopefully. I had never seen Genesis observe me with such awe as he did then. I made me feel a little proud.

"Well, I have a theory in any case," I said, "In Project G, the fetus, already developed, was subject to an experiment where small amounts of Jenova cells were introduced – the project, according to the file, was a failure, because the child didn't show any signs of change. If my guess is correct, that project… was you," I said, rather awkwardly. Genesis winced and I noticed his jaw lock into place, but he didn't interrupt me, as I continued, "Another experiment was held, but this time, they introduced the Jenova cells earlier during the embryo stage and the fetus developed with the Jenova cells already in its bloodstream. This experiment survived, but…there were no recent files on the childhood."

"Angeal," Genesis corrected me. I found this a little surprising, but I fed off his calm demeanor and insisted on thinking out loud for my own sake… or sanity.

"Project S was different," I said, "Only one fetus was experimented on and it was the last – almost as if that type of experiment had lost interest for the scientists, or kept secret. Anyways, the process was similar to Project G, but mako was a secondary additive to the Jenova cells, and at high quantities, and the fetus fully developed in the mother's womb."

"So, after all this, what is your theory for my cure?" Genesis said. I admired him for sitting so patiently through my muttering.

"S cells," I said. Genesis raised an eyebrow.

"And where do I get those?" he asked, flatly. I couldn't tell whether he was taking me seriously or not.

I shrugged, "I'll find out for you." I left him seated at the counter to retrieve my computer that I had left in the living room. When I entered the kitchen, I saw Genesis had cleared the counter of dirty dishes and had started a sink of hot, soapy water. I grinned at the irony as the monster washed the dishes, unaware that I had snuck back into the room.

I sat at the counter and opened my computer. Genesis was still oblivious to me; either that or he simply ignored me. I typed in my passwords and entered Shinra's system.

"I wonder if Hojo keeps digital files," I said. Obviously, Genesis had not been aware I was behind him, because he jumped a little bit at my voice.

"Are you a domesticated monster?" I teased.

"It's an old habit," he chuckled. He turned off the water and left the steaming bowls and pot to dry. He dropped the wash cloth on the counter and faced me. He watched me carefully as I pulled up the science department's case file screen.

Thankfully, there was much information stored on the database for me to look through and I helped myself to it. "I better make sure I cover my tracks this time or the only thing Shinra will help me do is find the rear exit," I mumbled.

"Lazard didn't fire you the first time – that's rare. I doubt they'll fire you at all. You're an asset to the company," Genesis said.

"That's what Lazard said," I replied, darkly.

"More the reason to worry about your safety working there," Genesis warned me.

"I'm an adult," I said, stubbornly, "I can take care of myself."

I easily hacked into Hojo's database and started to surf around for the Project S file.

"Not if they throw a bunch of Soldier's at you," Genesis argued. He crossed his arms. I noticed this to be his 'serious' stance and I knew that if I continued to argue I would only get him angry with me. I decided to change the topic.

"Then you would just have to come and save me," I said, lightly, "Here."

I pulled up the files related to Project S and scanned through them quickly. Genesis was smiling at my last reply, and he came around the island to view the screen. I was already in shock at what I was reading, but in the back of my mind what it was telling me, didn't really surprise me in the least.

"Project S… Project… Sephiroth?" Genesis read aloud.

"I guess that's where your S cells are," I said, biting my lip.

Genesis leaned back from the counter and looked at me. "How am I to…?" he trailed off in thought, quietly. His voice was shaky. I couldn't read his expression.

"Sephiroth…" I mumbled, "Does he know?"

"He's always said he never felt normal," Genesis muttered thoughtfully, "This explains a lot."

"S cells don't degrade…" I read, "But, Genesis, it also says that if you mix S and G cells together the result is as if you were to mix AB blood type with O blood type – the person dies."

Genesis just stared at me. His disappointment was evident on his face. "Then I am destined to rot?" he spat. His voice was shaky and layered with anger.

I winced, and stared at his face, avoiding his furious eyes. "Give me a little more time and I'll find a way," I promised him.

"How much longer?" he sounded desperate. My heart was breaking for him.

"Give me until mid-night," I said, glancing at the clock, it was already six in the evening. Genesis considered. "And if I don't have something by then, go to Hollander and see if he can come up with something," I suggested.

"Hollander hasn't even told me about the S cells, and he most likely knew it all along," he said, darkly. Hatred brimmed in his mako eyes.

I sighed. I wouldn't be able to work with him hovering over me like that. "Are you still hungry?" I asked, "Go do something while I work, okay?"

Genesis stared at me a little longer, and I fidgeted under his gaze, but eventually he sighed and nodded. "Sure," he said, "You're fire's dying. I'll go get more logs."

When he left it was like a dark gloom had lifted from the well-lit kitchen. I took a deep breath. I felt like pounding my head into the countertop. I was so confused at how this came to be, but my deep longing to help Genesis overrode any sort of caution for my own safety.

I went back to sit in the warm living room, where Genesis had already rekindled the fire. He lounged on the sofa with his legs stretched to their fullest across the deep colored leather. I made to sit down on top of his ankles, but he moved them for me before I could. When I sat, he stretched and rested his legs over top of my lap so that I was forced to work over his knees. I gave him a look.

"What?" he said, smugly.

"I see you still haven't grown up," I teased, "You know, I thought once you had become First Class you would act your age. I guess I was wrong."

He chuckled and put on a face that was an exaggeration of a wealthy mayor's son as he stared down at a peasant. He said, "Get to work, slave."

I feigned offense and playfully pinched the soft, delicate skin of his inner thigh through his soldier pants. He winced and pushed my hand away. "Ow!" he hissed, but returned by shoving me sideways, so that I fumbled to catch my computer before it hit the ground.

"Jerk," I cursed. I caught a dark glint behind his eyes, but I was too irritated to care.

"That's mature."

"Like you should talk," I snapped.

"It is my divine right," he retorted.

"Divine right my ass –," and then, a light came on in my head.

He seemed to notice.

"Loveless…," I mumbled, "The goddess's gift?"

"Did you find something?" Genesis asked.

I started typing furiously on my computer. "Hojo made reference to LOVELESS some time ago when I asked him about Project S," I explained, "He said he thought it would help him with his research. Why would he use that play for aid?"

"Perhaps, he too seeks the gift?"

"Or he has a different theory altogether. Maybe, he based his experiments in Project's G and S with the gift in mind," I said, thoughtfully.

"'_My friend, your desire, is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess."_

I glanced over at Genesis and gave him a small smile. "I _don't_ know all about your _monster_ business," I said, tenderly, "but I promise, Genesis, I will solve it with you."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate the feedback. It's very refreshing to hear other's opinions on my writing, so thank you. This story, strangely enough, is almost done. Thanks for all your support!**


	5. The Missing Bloodline

**Chapter 5: The Missing Bloodline**

Genesis had fallen asleep on the couch, his legs were still lying on my lap, but I didn't mind. The fire had gone out a few hours ago, and he was my only source of heat from then on. I had been through file after file in the database, but nothing fueled any ideas or sparked my logical mind into interest. Everything seemed very flat and mundane, simply facts of different experiments, what went wrong and what didn't.

Finally, when the minutes to midnight were closing in around me, I came across a file situated on the edge of all the scientific research files of Project S and related generally to the files regarding the Ancients or Cetra.

Once I had opened it, I found that it contained a list of names and a file labeled _Nemolamora_. I scanned the list of names quickly, not really taking it in because I was in a hurry to make my midnight deadline.

Instead, I opened the _Nemolamora _file and scanned it. I was a little confused at first, because I had first thought that the file quickly briefed on Ancients, but then I realized it was completely different. It read:

_Nemolamora: The Missing Bloodline_

_It is believed that during the times when the Cetra prospered, they were not the only race of Humes to live on the planet. Nemolamora, a bloodline separate from that of the Cetra is thought to have existed, but because of the small population, only traces of the bloodline still exist and those individuals show little or no signs of the Nemolamora. _

_Nemolamora, or Nemo, were thought to have been the rivals or natural enemies of the Cetra beside modern humans today. They were selectively destroyed by the planet, because the planet itself favored the Cetra over the Nemo. This is because while the Cetra could talk to and listen with the Planet, the Nemo did not have this ability. The Cetra could ask the Planet for use of the Planets power or materia, and because of their inability to speak with the Planet. The Nemo simply took the power from the Planet. _

_Eventually, and in theory, the Planet asked the Cetra to stop the Nemo from taking advantage of it. War was carried out. The Nemo were abolished and only few survived the Cetra, but their bloodline eventually mixed with Cetra bloodlines through the centuries and was lost. _

_In theory, by Professor Gast, the Nemo could use magic without materia and summon without the Planets approval. An experiment was instructed in year X and it was discovered that if the Nemo bloodline still existed today it would have the ability to provide a base substance for Jenova Cells, Mako and type AB blood._

The rest of the file was missing. My mouth was open and I closed it. I looked up at the clock when I finished reading to find that it was 11:59pm.

"Genesis, wake up!" I said, smacking his cheek. He took a deep breath and yawned. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned when he realized his short sleep was interrupted. Or maybe it was because he couldn't have been comfortable in that position. I didn't know.

"Read this!" I pushed the computer at him and he read through with tired eyes. Eventually, he pushed it away and said, "What does that have to do with me?"

"You're clueless, aren't you?" I said, excitedly, "It means if you find someone who has the blood from the Nemo bloodline you can combine S and G cells without harm. The Nemo bloodline is like… a buffer or equilibrium for the S and G cells to coexist."

"Great, but it said the bloodline disappeared," he mumbled with exhaustion. I frowned as I thought I should be the one exhausted.

"There was a list of names in the file. I assume those are the families that still carry the bloodline," I replied, "Professor Gast wrote this file and he died about twenty years ago, so I can safely say these names still exist."

"What are the names?" Genesis asked, as his eyes fell shut again. I knew he still listened, so I started to read through the names.

None of them sounded that familiar to me. Genesis didn't seem to think so either, because he didn't react to any of them. That was until I reached the fourth name from the bottom of the list. I stopped. I didn't even read it out. I couldn't believe what was I saw.

Genesis must have thought that was the end of the list because he said, "I don't recognize any of those. We could go into the demography files and find them."

"No, we don't have to do that," I said. I snapped the computer shut and swallowed nervously. I rested my cold hands on his knees, which were still on my lap, as I thought over what had just occurred to me.

Genesis grumbled something I didn't hear. I was too preoccupied with the fourth last name to care.

"What would you do if you found the person with Nemo blood?" I asked, curiously.

"I don't know," he replied, his eyes were still closed, "According to that document, I would need them to volunteer their blood to me. I don't know how much I would need. Maybe I would have to kill them and take it all."

I shivered when I realized there was no pity in his voice. In that one statement I saw the monster in him. "You sound like a vampire," I said, trying to make light of the topic.

"I wouldn't drink it. I don't think that would work. I would have to inject it directly into my bloodstream," Genesis said. His eyes opened and I thought I must look a little green. All this talk of blood made me a little nauseated.

"Sorry," I said, taking a breath to settle my stomach, "I guess I'm a little disturbed because you just said what I didn't want to hear."

"Perhaps, that is what the goddess was talking about," Genesis mused, I glanced at him curiously, "_Sacrifice at worlds end…_"

"Sacrifice of the Nemo bloodline for what?" I asked, "What happens when the Nemo bloodline is fused with S and G cells?"

"Immortality."

"So, that makes your theory correct then?" I asked, "And a new theory of what the goddess is?"

"Nemolamora," Genesis replied, "The bloodline may be compared to that of a woman, because a woman gives birth to a new life just as the bloodline gives birth to immortality."

"_My friend, your desire, is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess_," I repeated. It made sense to me as an extended metaphor, but then again I wasn't a literature major in any stretch of the imagination. Yet, Genesis nodded at my quote, which led me to believe we were in an understanding.

The only thing he didn't know was that _my_ name was on the list of missing bloodlines.

He smiled at me, and I did my best to smile back and make it genuine. I felt like I betrayed him, but I honestly couldn't tell what he would have done to me if he knew. I felt even guiltier to consider that he would harm me, but with all that talk about monsters and blood, I was cautious even when I looked at him the wrong way.

A part of me wanted to tell him everything, but another part wanted to keep me safe. I had never had reason to fear Genesis before now, and I argued with my own morals of safety of ones self against loyalty to ones friends. I still hadn't come to a decision when Genesis finally said, "It's after midnight. Do you want to leave the demography check for tomorrow?"

"You mean later today? Yeah, I do," I said, hopefully I would be able to buy myself more time to think about my situation.

"Would you like me to stay here, or do you want me to leave?"

I thought that was a strange question. Maybe I paranoid that he thought I was hiding something from him?

"Uh, it's your house." I said, "Do what you want."

"Technically, it's your house," Genesis replied, smirking, "Since I'm a dead man and I left it in my will to you."

I gaped at him, unable to believe my ears. I refused to think about what he had said. "Genesis, you're not dead and as far as I'm concerned you make your own rules anyway," I managed to say without a stutter.

"Just answer the question or I'll feel as if I'm encroaching on your personal space," he said.

I thought that was an even stranger thing to say, but it was obvious to me that he wanted to stick around. "Fine, stay then, but I call the bed," I exclaimed, "You can sleep on the floor for all I care."

He smiled at this. "There is no pity for the broken," he said, as he feigned sadness. I rolled my eyes at him, and shoved his legs aside so that I could stand up and stretch.

"You're not broken, you dumbapple," I grinned, "You only feel that way."

I went to leave, but as I made to pass him he stood up and blocked my path. He was so fast, I didn't even have a chance to protest or push him away. I was so shocked at his movement, I found that I could only look up at him and stare.

"Is there a difference?" he asked me. His voice was low and dangerous, but there was an undercurrent of something else I couldn't make out.

I took a step back from him, cautiously, but he wrapped an arm around my waist and brought me closer to him. I heard his heart beating through his chest; the pace was quick and irregular. I felt his breath on my neck, and it caused a shiver to travel the length of my spine.

That's when I recognized the undercurrent in his voice to be lust. It startled me, and I pushed on his chest with all my might, but he had an iron grip on me.

"Genesis," I snapped, "It's late and you're a little out of it."

His lips brushed past my jaw line. The heat of his body seeped through my cloths and sent my blood rushing. That's when I panicked. I had never given my virtue to anyone, and I wasn't about to loose it to a half-conscious, old friend, especially when this was most probably a spur of the moment type thing.

In my panic, I stopped pushing against his chest and hissed, with a definite final tone, "Genesis, _let me go_!"

It seemed to work. His grip slackened and I stepped away from him. I distanced myself from him a good couple meters. My heart was still pounding in my chest, and I was surprised to note that if the situation was a little different I would have willingly let him take me.

He was more good looking than I ever gave him credit for, simply because I never thought he, who was followed all over the place by raving fan girls, would ever consider _me_. As far I was concerned, I was a great step downward compared to some of the gorgeous women I had watched _drool_ over Genesis.

"Tainean…" Genesis said. His face burst into some extreme color right up to the roots of his auburn hair, "I don't know what came over me."

"A nice dream?" I suggested, heatedly. I put my hands on my hips and glared across the living room at him.

"Forgive me," he said, "I'm embarrassed and sorry."

Even in the awkwardness, I couldn't help but smile at my friend's cherry-red face. He couldn't look me in the eye, and so he had cast his head to the side and stared at the couch instead.

"Don't worry," I assured him. I felt a little bad for him, because I didn't have to image what I would be like to get rejected like _that_. I had many memories of past crushes that fit the example perfectly. "Consider it abstract payback for when you told Angeal my dirty little secret."

I smiled, and Genesis couldn't help but grin at the memory. He obviously wasn't sorry for _that_.

He looked up at me and it was the first time since before the 'incident' between us that I saw his gaze clearly. I was dumbstruck at the amount of longing that was there in his eyes, a fire that had been fed too much to be simply blown out. I knew what he wanted, what he most desired at that moment, but I was more shocked to realize that he wanted _me_.

"Am I still allowed to stay?" he asked after a moment of silence. He cast his gaze downward and tried to hide what I had already seen.

"Only if you stay in another room," I replied, honestly. I didn't know how men handled their… emotions, and I didn't want to tempt him.

"Noted," he said, shortly. He seemed to read my thoughts.

That night I didn't sleep well. My sleep was interrupted by dreams of the Cetra wars between the different bloodlines. In the middle of the war, the Goddess Minerva would appear above the heads of the fighters and cast them into a bessed light, which always ended with me screaming at the top of my lungs.

I would, of course, wake myself up and I assumed that I had probably woken Genesis up in the next room, but, because of his earlier embarrassment, he never appeared in the doorway to see if I was alright.

Another one of my dreams contained a one-winged angel who would always break through the light of Minerva's curse and come for me. There was a flash of silver and pain like I had never felt before. I felt like I was falling and then, when I thought it was all over, Zack would appear and catch me.

"It's over," he said, and then I would wake up again.

I made my way down to the kitchen at the break of dawn only to find Genesis sitting at the table having coffee. He looked up with tired eyes when I entered and helped myself to the coffee. I didn't say a word to him at first, but I wondered how long he had been up for and felt guilty if I waked him up with my screams.

"Bad dreams last night?" he asked, as he confirmed my thought.

"Sorry if I woke you up," I said, "How long have you been awake?"

"A couple hours," he said, "I was just thinking about all those things you told me last night."

"I guess I could do that demography search for you after breakfast," I said.

"Don't bother," he spat. I stopped adding sugar in my coffee to stare at him. At first I thought he not a morning person, but then I saw the cold look he gave me. I dropped the spoon, my hands shook nervously and I rested them on the counter.

"What is it?" I asked him. I tried to sound as if a bunch of possible ideas of 'what' he was angry about were not going through my head just then. Yet, he always did have that uncanny way of saying things that just happened to be on my mind.

"I reread that Nemo file on your computer," he said, flatly. My blood turned to ice. I froze and stared back at him. I cursed myself as I realized I had forgotten to log offline after the search. I swallowed, because I knew what he was going to say next.

"Were you in denial, or do you not trust me enough to tell me you name was on the list?" he snarled.

I took a breath and tried to calm him down. "You said you would kill the person for their blood, Genesis," I reminded him.

Genesis snapped, "For one second, did you really consider that I would _kill_ _you_ for my own purposes? What kind of friend do you think I am?"

I felt guilty now. The thought had crossed my mind, and now I regretted it more than ever. His face was lined with the pain of betrayal.

"What other information have you withheld?" he said. His eyes were back to their usual glow, but now they were cold and unfriendly, accusing.

"Nothing!" I cried. I couldn't help the tears. I was so confused. Different emotions were fraying me at the edges and I felt like my world was being ripped mercilessly apart.

"How can I believe you?" Genesis accused. He had a bitter look on his face.

I shook my head, unable to answer because my throat had constricted terribly and I had trouble even breathing. I had never had him yell at me like this before. I wasn't afraid of him. I was ashamed of myself for being disloyal to him. Even though he had gone missing for some time, he still came back to me when he could. Would I have done the same if I thought my friend was working with Shinra to destroy me?

I sunk to the floor and cried into my knees. I could feel his intense gaze on me, cold and sharp like an arctic wind.

I heard a chair screech across the floor as he stood up, and for one terrifying moment I thought he had left me there. When I looked up to check, I found myself looking into his eyes. So close was he now to me, my breath caught in my chest and froze. But his eyes were no longer angry and his voice was gentle when he spoke.

"Don't take offense to my yelling," he said, softly, "But, as you can guess, I'm a little offended right now."

"I'm sorry for feeding you bullshit," I said, shakily.

He smirked, and I took my chance to change the subject.

"Do you really have a dark wing?" I asked.

I took him by surprise, because he blinked and his eyes widened a little with shock. "Wouldn't that make me a monster?" he asked, suddenly.

"I saw you in my dream last night," I explained to him, "You came for me like I knew you would."

"You were in trouble?"

"Deep shit."

I didn't want to go into details.

He smiled at my use of language and suddenly wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my forehead and held me close. It was a much different embrace than last night. It was warm and friendly, not lustful. I relaxed in his arms and breathed in his delicious scent.

"Just to get this across," he said into my hair, "I will never harm you."

"Even if I hold the key to immortality?" I asked, cautiously.

"Even then," he agreed, "What is immortality, if I have to take the life of the only one I hold dear to me? I couldn't live with it."

I smiled. "What are you going to do then?" I asked, "You told me not to bother with the demography check."

"I'm going to go see Hollander and see why _he_ was withholding information from me," Genesis replied.

I frowned because that meant he was going to leave and I didn't want him to. I decided I should distract him before he left.

"Can I see the wing?" I said, curiously.

"You didn't answer my earlier question," Genesis said, as he helped me off the ground. When I was on my feet he dropped his hand and broke all contact with me as though the memory of last night was still painful for him.

"Which one?"

"Does that make me a monster?"

"Your wing or your attitude?" I retorted. I received a frown in response, and I had the urge to hug him again. For the sake of his ego, I held back. "Neither. Remember what I said?"

"I don't think that counts now that you know what I'm after, and what I am."

"My theory still stands: you're not a monster when you're with me," I said, "You're just Genesis."

"And when I stand alone?" Genesis asked, darkly.

"You'll never be alone, I'll be there," I promised.

He smirked. "I'm starting to think immortality is so becoming of a monster," he muttered.

"Then, why don't you leave the idea to rest and enjoy the remainder of the life you have?" I asked, curiously.

"The degradation won't stop," Genesis explained, "I'm caught between two great extremes: immortality or increased mortality with a haste spell. In other words, I'm twenty-five going on eighty. What sort of life is that?"

"A short one," I agreed.

Then, I thought about my bloodline and glanced up at him. I could feel my cheeks redden at the thought. "Uh… how much blood do you think you'll need for… you know?"

He smirked at my inability to finish a sentence, and I couldn't help but picture him behind a teacher's desk making fun of high-school kids over their grammar issues and reciting Loveless to them as punishment.

"I don't know," he replied, "but even if it was a single drop, I wouldn't even consider asking you for it."

"I would offer," I said, determinedly.

Genesis looked reluctant to say he was grateful, even though I knew he was. I could see the excitement growing in his eyes. He was just minutes away from achieving his goal for the 'gift of the goddess', or immortality. I wondered if it was just a little bit of blood, how it would be extracted from me. I shivered, and he noticed.

"No," he said, suddenly, "I'd rather rot before I harm you."

"So sweet," I smirked, "but we both know I would insist if it was just a little bit."

He bit his bottom lip. I could see the fire in his eyes again, and I looked away. I didn't want to fuel it. It surprised me to find that he obviously felt something for me to have that look in his eyes even when he was fully conscious and very aware of his want for me.

He seemed to sense my awkwardness, because he turned and made for door. "I'll go and talk to Hollander. Maybe he has some more information for me. Even if it is just a small amount, I will still need Sephiroth to approve," he said.

"S cells, right," I nodded, "Are you going to come back soon?"

Genesis grinned. "If I don't run into… complications, I may be back," he said.

"I'll call Zack and lead him away from wherever you're going," I said. I dug in my pocket for my cell phone.

"Don't worry about it," Genesis said, "If I run into the puppy I'll just give him a good kick."

"Zack the Puppy?"

"That's what Angeal calls him."

"That's cute," I smirked, "and it fits somehow."

"Don't let him here you say that," Genesis chuckled. He stood in the doorway and gave me a curt nod. "I'll be back soon – wings have their advantages."

That reminded me, and I quickly followed him out to the front yard. I watched him walk away from the house, patiently. He glanced back at me, and I knew want he was doing. He would walk until I couldn't see him any more and then he would fly off.

Well, I wasn't going to let that happen. I followed him out and walked for a good couple minutes in his footsteps. Finally, he realized I wasn't going to give up, and he turned to me. I stopped and gave him a mischievous smile.

"For being scared of me, you sure know how to annoy," he said.

"I'm not scared of you," I replied, "Only a little curious. I've never met an angel in real life before."

He raised an eyebrow. "What stories have you been reading?" he said, lightly.

I didn't reply because he did something very strange then. He placed a hand before his eyes as though he was concentrated on something, and before I could wonder what, there was a loud gust of wind. I cursed myself for blinking. It was too late and he was gone. He had left behind a trail of black feathers, which floated to the ground gracefully.

"An angel has white wings," I told myself, partially in disappointment. I caught one in my hand as it floated to the ground and brushed it lightly with a finger. It was soft like velvet.

"Genesis, you're shedding," I said to myself, as I watched the feathers float to the ground around me. I held on to that single one that I had captured and a part of me didn't want to let go.

I stood there for a while, staring into the deep blue of the morning sky. I don't know how long I stood there for, but all I knew was that I was lost in thought at what had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

Then, I heard a sound to my right. My face snapped down and I saw what looked to be an army of infantryman crouched between the Banora White trees. I froze as I noticed their guns were pointed at me.

"I'm a little disappointed to find you here, Tainean," said a voice among the trees. I was extremely confused at how I ended up in the middle of a mass arrest. Tseng stepped out from behind a tree, his gun was relaxed lazily at his side, but his eyes accused me of some felonious deed.

"Tseng, what's going on?" I spat.

"I hoped you could tell me," Tseng replied, "Can we talk inside, or will I have to use force?"

I swallowed. "I guess we could go inside," I said, shakily.

He followed me into the house and I led him into where Genesis and I had had coffee earlier that morning. I turned to face him and placed the island counter between me and the Turk. I was also vaguely aware that I leaned against the knife drawer.

Tseng paced the kitchen, closed the windows and doors and sealed us in. Then, he turned to face me. "You have been caught interacting with the traitor of Shinra, Genesis Rhapsodos. Do you have any explanation for this recklessness?" he said.

I watched him stop and stand before the counter where my computer was lying. I cursed silently to myself as I realized it wouldn't go unnoticed by the Turk. I was just thankful that the screensaver obscured the contents of the screen from view. I was sure that Tseng wouldn't forget if he saw the restricted files of Hojo's labs lying open on my kitchen counter, especially since Genesis had been around. I may as well kiss my career goodbye.

_It was worth it_, I thought to myself.

Tseng followed my gaze to the computer on the counter. He raised an eyebrow at the unique design. "Lazard plays favorites," he muttered, "and, yet, you betray him."

"Is it really betrayal? Genesis is not a traitor to me, and I'm not sharing information with him regarding Shinra," I lied.

"You failed to mention Genesis would be with you during your stay in Banora. Rude was a little shocked when he told me about your residence at the Rhapsodos manner," Tseng said.

_So, that's who that escort was – it was on the tip of my tongue_, I thought randomly.

I frowned at his accusation. "So, what does this mean for me?" I asked him, carefully.

"I must follow protocol and bring you to Director Lazard – whether you come peacefully or not," Tseng said.

He picked up the computer and lightly touched the keypad on the front. I locked my jaw as I readied myself for what was about to come. The screensaver flashed away and revealed the dirty secret of my stay in Banora. Tseng only had to glance at the screen to understand what it was. As a Turk, I figured he was most likely briefed on every cold file in the restricted section in order to protect the contents from being exposed.

I swallowed as he looked up at me, plain disappointment shrouded his dark gaze. "I see that you still continue your work, even though you've been placed on probation. Yet, I don't see how the uses of the Nemolamora bloodline and S cells have anything to do with your current research in Hojo's laboratory?" he said, coldly.

"I was getting some background knowledge. I find it helps me with my understanding of basic files," I excused. Hopefully, he wouldn't see through my lies.

"You're not prohibited to enter these files, whether you think you need the information or not," Tseng said, "The fact remains that you are hacking into programs and files not there for your use as a researcher or other."

I stayed silent and still. I didn't drop my gaze from the computer as he set it down again.

"Have you shared any of this information with anyone?" Tseng asked, sharply, "More importantly Genesis?"

"No."

"Anyone?"

"No."

"Then, we'll leave here now for Shinra. Director Lazard and Professor Hojo can assume command of your punishment. I suggest you hand over all your files, key cards and any other devices linking you to Shinra before we depart," Tseng said.

I shuffled my feet, and hoped Genesis wouldn't come back to an ambush just for him. "I left all my key cards in my locker. The only thing I have is my computer," I replied, shakily.

"Consider it confiscated," Tseng said, sharply. As if on cue, the door to the kitchen opened and two infantrymen stepped into the room. I was suddenly pushed up against the counter as my hands were cuffed behind my back.

I didn't make a sound, but the cold metal bit into my wrists painfully. One of the infantrymen grabbed hold of my forearm and led me from the room. After that I was shoved into a helicopter with a couple more infantrymen and Tseng, and shipped off to Shinra to face my trial.

I knew the trial wouldn't go well as soon as I had set foot in Shinra again. The receptionist, who usually greeted me before work each morning, gave me the strangest look as I was dragged through the entrance, handcuffed and flanked by several infantrymen and Tseng leading the way.

I was even more embarrassed when we reached the Soldier floor to find Zack lingering in the hallway. He chatted with Kunsel lazily. They both looked at me as I passed by, me and my parade of loaded guns.

"Hey!" Zack called to the guards in a heated tone. His eyes found mine and he gave me a worried look.

"Don't get involved, Zack," Tseng warned him and carried on.

When we reached Lazard's office, the guards held back and Tseng and I stepped through the doorway. Tseng held me by the arm firmly, but I didn't feel the need to escape at this point. I was still handcuffed and I felt rather on the spot when I walked through the door. Sephiroth stood there with Lazard. They both gazed at me in surprise. Lazard's expression was the first to recover, and I assumed he had suspected me from the beginning. I guess my arrest only confirmed his suspicion.

Sephiroth, on the other hand, gave me a questioning look. Tseng didn't say anything as he entered, and I assumed he wanted Sephiroth to leave before he started the explanation. However, Sephiroth wasn't about to go anywhere and neither Lazard nor Tseng were going to force him. He took a step towards me, but turned to face Tseng with a cold glare.

"Why are you arresting her?" he asked. His voice was cold and accusing.

Tseng seemed to shrink under his glare. He turned his gaze towards Lazard when he spoke. "She has been caught with Genesis in Banora, and she has also accessed the restricted databases again," he said.

Sephiroth glanced back at me and I dropped my gaze in embarrassment. Now, I was most certainly on his bad-egg list.

_Great_, I thought, _just my luck to make enemies with a legend. _

Lazard closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. I felt rather guilty for being the cause of it.

"Tainean?" he said, "I didn't want to believe it, but I thought you might have been up to something you shouldn't have."

"She was accessing," Tseng gave a quick glance in Sephiroth's direction while he wasn't looking, "Project S and G restricted files."

This seemed to catch Sephiroth's attention. He turned slowly to face Tseng. A mischievous glint was in his eyes.

"I told her to," he said.

My gaze shot up at him in disbelief. Was he _covering_ for me?

Tseng and Lazard seemed surprised. Neither made a sound. Lazard looked like he had forgotten I was there completely, and Tseng choked on his next words.

Sephiroth continued smoothly, "Professor Hojo asked me to do him a favor and rehash some of the old files regarding Project S and G because of the current situation with Genesis. He didn't trust any of his researchers enough to leave them with that opportunity." Then his voice grew dark and he continued, "I don't have time to sift through the old man's paperwork, so I handed the case over to Tainean, because I know she handles her job with dignity. Professor Hojo didn't have to know."

Lazard looked like his world was falling apart. I knew he wouldn't dream to fire or even punish Sephiroth, and I felt proud that Sephiroth stood as my shield. Yet, Lazard's job got a lot harder. Tseng, who looked rather dumbstruck, was finally able to speak.

"You should have said something," he said, rather weakly. I figured he would have wanted his voice to be a little stronger than that. He turned to Lazard for direction in his rare moment of surprise, "Director?"

Lazard finally recovered. "There's still the issue of her interaction with Genesis. He is a traitor to the company," he said.

"To the company, indeed," Sephiroth said, darkly. Then, he added, "but not to her."

Lazard then spoke directly to me. He looked right past Sephiroth as though he didn't want to see him anymore. "I understand he is a friend of yours, but unfortunate times call for desperate measures. It is company policy to keep restricted information from leaking out, especially to traitors. Since if I fired you would be a risk to the company, given the information you already know, you will be from now on banned from leaving the premises of Shinra. A dorm will be provided for you where you will stay, until we can figure out what to do with you. Until that time, you will be stripped of all program access privileges and will only continue your duties for the science department as general aid. Do you understand?"

I gaped, even through my temporary embarrassment.

I couldn't help but stare in disbelief. First he bans me _from_ Shinra, and now he bans me _to_ Shinra? I knew at that moment I wouldn't see Genesis for a very long time. There was no way he would brave the security just to visit me. I wouldn't be able to give him any information in my current handicapped state anyways.

Lazard turned to Tseng. "Please go and inform Hojo of the new changes," he said.

Sephiroth was still silent. Tseng came behind me and released me from the handcuffs before he left, and I stood just as quietly next to the legendary SOLDIER as a silent plea of thanks.

"I think you're being much too severe for such a minimal incident," Sephiroth finally commented, indifferently.

"Anything that jeopardizes the company shall not be considered minimal," Lazard replied, though not as bravely, "_No one_ is above the law of the company, and it is my job to enforce it."

He gave Sephiroth a brave but foolish stare. Or at least _I_ thought it was foolish. I would never have glared at Sephiroth like that even if my life depended on it. Sephiroth's lip twitched upwards at the implication of his comment.

_Fool_, _indeed_, I thought.

"Tainean, if you're ready, someone will escort you to your new dorm," Lazard said.

I sighed, quietly, and left the two of them alone. I didn't want to be in the middle of what could possibly be the scariest argument in the world – between my boss and my idol.

When I entered the hallway I came face to face with Zack Fair, who looked like someone had just run over his pet.

"Tainean, are you okay?" he said. He came forward and looked me over like a big brother would after he saw his little sister get beaten on for lunch money. I sighed in relief.

"I'm fine. Are you the one showing me to my dorm?" I asked.

"Cloud was going to do it, but I insisted he take his break. I want to talk to you," Zack replied.

I frowned at his urgency. We started to walk quickly through the corridors and made our way into an empty elevator. Zack directed it downward a couple floors, but I noticed he had hit several random buttons to delay our arrival on the designated floor.

"Elevators are the only places without cameras around here," he explained at my look.

"Bathrooms?" I asked.

He shrugged, "You never know."

"Anyways," he said, "I have to lead you to the dorms or Shinra will get us both, and neither of us can fight our way out of here. _I_ don't have wings."

"So you know about Genesis and Angeal then?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course, Genesis is a regular pain in the ass with his constant obsession with finding the 'gift of the goddess'," Zack said. I bit the inside of my lip wondering if he knew the most recent development of Genesis epiphany.

"Things have been getting a little weird around here, though," Zack explained, "First, Genesis copies attack Shinra, then Angeal helps _me_ beat sense into him, and now Sephiroth contemplated leaving the company. _What the hell is going on_? I hoped you could tell me something I don't know, seeing as you arrived in chains!"

"Calm down, Zack," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm as confused as you are. I only just found out last night that Genesis has a fucking _wing_!"

"If Angeal were here he'd say something about the language," Zack muttered, absently. Then, he added, "So, he did visit you then?"

"Yes, and you knew that he wasn't dead. Why didn't you tell me?" I snapped.

"Sephiroth told me not to, and I wasn't about to refuse a direct order, especially from him," Zack replied.

We were halfway through the floors. Zack's button-pushing plan had worked well to slow the progress.

"So, you know about the degradation Genesis spoke about then?" I asked, curiously.

Zack nodded. "Yeah, but serves him right. I mean, who kills their own parents and massacres their hometown? I mean, who does that but a psycho?" he spat, angrily.

I was left to go over what he had just said. My mouth had gone dry. My heart had stopped. My memory flashed back to the time we arrived in Banora to find it had been raided. I remembered running through Genesis' house, as tears streamed down my face.

_Genesis… you did that? _I thought in disbelief. I felt a strange numbness come over me, and I remembered the strange glint in his eyes last night.

"_Is this really a world of reason, when monsters are created from developing human embryos?" _Genesis had said.

"He… must have thought his parents had something to do with the experiments going on at Shinra. Angeal and him were dumped off in Banora once they were old enough and they were observed from afar," I said, weakly, "but all the towns' people? Is it true he killed them all?"

"Him and his copies," Zack nodded, "Angeal's mother gave a verbal testament. She witnessed the entire thing."

My heart sunk until it hit rock bottom with a deafening crack only I could hear. "Then, he lied to me to get his information," I said, as I realized I had been tricked by the one person I thought I could trust.

"What kind of information?" Zack asked, suddenly panic brimmed in his eyes.

"All kinds," I replied, simply.

What did it matter now? Genesis had his fix, and now that he knew Sephiroth and I were the ones he wanted for his gift to be achieved, there was nothing to stop him from obtaining it.

**A/N: There you have it...no not the end of the story. Please check my profile regularly. I will be posting upcoming plans for the two following sequels for this story. I've already made changes if you'd like to take a peek. Thanks for all the reviews! Next chapter will be in two days. **


	6. Blood Lust

**A/N: Mild warning please be advised. **

**Chapter 6: Blood Lust**

Zack didn't say anything more until we reached my dorm. It was one bedroom with a bathroom attached. In the room, Shinra had provided a bed, lamp, desk and single chair. I frowned at the small kitchen. Zack told me I had to eat downstairs in the common room.

"Great," I said, sarcastically. Then, I realized someone had packed my bags from Banora and dropped them off on the bed. I immediately suspected one of the Turks and hoped they hadn't gone through anything. My Whisper also leaned against the wall to the far side and I gave Zack a curious look.

"They left that?" I asked, suspiciously. I didn't think I was allowed weapons and I figured that if I knew magic well enough, I could do some real damage with it.

Zack shrugged, "I guess so," he said.

I guess they knew I was incapable of anything drastic. My frown deepened at the thought.

"Anyways, I have to go," Zack suddenly said, and I noticed his cell phone was out. He read quickly through a text.

"Everything's going to be okay, right?" I asked, nervously, "You'll promise that?"

"Uh… sure," Zack said, scratching his head, "I'll do my best to make sure nothing happens to you, but you'll be safe here."

"I don't feel safe," I stated, flatly.

Zack sighed.

"Lazard's calling," he said, and he held up his phone to show me the call display, "I gotta go."

He turned and stood in the doorway. "You have my number if anything happens, right?" he asked as an afterthought.

"I'm _allowed_ a cell phone?" I said, bitterly.

Zack smiled at me before he disappeared down the hallway. I closed the door behind him.

_Shinra is strangely quiet tonight_, I thought.

I suddenly dived for the bed and picked up my cell phone. If I had been allowed a cell phone, then I wondered if they screened any of my calls.

I was just about to dial Genesis' number, when I stopped.

Was I _that_ desperate? Genesis had used me, and I was still going to crawl back to him? I gritted my teeth angrily. I felt so alone, more alone than I had felt when I had thought he was dead.

No, I didn't feel alone.

I felt betrayed.

Like a hot iron knife stuck between my ribs, a pain like no other seared through my veins and I started to cry again. I curled myself up in the corner on my bed, wrapped my arms around my knees and sobbed into my jeans.

Absently, I took the picture I had stolen from Genesis' room a few weeks ago out of my pocket. It was of Genesis, me and Angeal in that order. It was wrinkled terribly. White creases stretched the length of the glossy surface.

I don't know how long I was there staring at the picture, but I was pulled from my clouded frame of mind to a knock on my door. I hastily wiped my eyes, but I knew I couldn't hide the hideous red rings under them.

"Who is it?" I called.

There was a long silence before Sephiroth's voice came through the door. "May I enter?"

I stuffed the picture hastily back into my pocket and mumbled my reply. The door opened and Sephiroth entered, looking very out of place. He was tall and dark, while the room seemed to shrink around him like a white little box. I noticed his eyes sweep over the area, cautiously, as though he thought I was hiding a trap somewhere.

I wanted to thank him for saving me earlier, but I couldn't find the words. Instead, I said, "What's happening around here?"

As though I had only made small talk, he ignored the question and asked his own, "You know about Project S?"

My blood went cold. Sephiroth was the last person I wanted to discuss Project S with.

At my hesitant response, he continued, "I've been doing some research in the files as well, but much of it is lost. Unlike yourself, I don't have access to digital restricted files – I was hoping you could tell me something I didn't already know."

"I don't have access either," I said, hoping to be coy.

"Not legally, no. But, you saw the files," he said. He didn't seem impressed with my cheek.

"Yes," I said, slowly. Now that I had been used by a friend once, I wanted more than anything to protect myself from another attack, even if it was the legend Sephiroth I defended myself from.

"And you know about Jenova Cells?"

"Yes."

"What about the Jenova Project?" Sephiroth finally asked. I winced. That was the topic I had wanted to avoid.

"Well, how much do _you_ know about the project?" I asked, quickly. Maybe I wouldn't have to give him too much information at a time.

"It's subject to Project S and G – G for Genesis?"

"That's where you're wrong," I told him, "It's actually Project Gillian."

"And Project S?" he finally said. There was a dark undertone in his voice, which led me to suspect he knew about that project already but was testing me.

"…Project S and G are related in theory and process, but not substance," I said, trying to avoid answering the question. I hoped he wouldn't see through that, but I knew I was a terrible liar.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"You probably know more about S than I do," I said. Though, I implied something very different than the project itself.

"Could you answer the question?" he didn't plead. His voice was more or less polite, but not desperate.

I sighed and leaned my head against the wall.

"Why should I?" I asked, "You're just going to do the same thing Genesis did: play on my weaknesses, use me for information and then let me get caught by the authorities."

There was a scratch of chair legs along the linoleum, and I looked up to see that Sephiroth had brought the chair to the side of the bed and sat down in it. He looked at me with a different expression than I'd ever seen him wear. It wasn't his usual indifferent, cold frown – actually his eyes had changed. They were… warmer somehow.

"Genesis has betrayed many – we can relate," he said as a matter-of-factly.

"Are you a physiotherapist now?" I grumbled.

He frowned at my response and stood up to leave. I panicked. I didn't want him to leave me alone. Not like that.

"I'm sorry!" I said, quickly, "I didn't mean to say that."

He stopped. "Then why did you say it?" he snapped, coldly.

"I… I'm just upset right now. So, if I say anything stupid, uh… don't take offense," I stuttered.

He sat back down, cautiously this time. I felt a little guilty for saying what I had, but it was out now and I couldn't take it back.

"I guess we can relate," I agreed. I started back where he had left off, "What is Genesis thinking anyways?"

"He is obsessed over the gift of the goddess," Sephiroth said, "But his obsession has caused him to discover his lineage and connection to Project G."

"He killed… all of them," I sobbed, "and I was just with him! Am I so oblivious? Why didn't I pick up on the fact something was wrong?"

"You are alive, though," Sephiroth said.

I thought it was an obvious comment to make, but I also understood the implication. Sephiroth didn't know I was of Nemo bloodline, but would Genesis have killed me if he hadn't of found out? If I wasn't considered such a value as Nemolamora, would he have thought to spare me my life? He was a monster after all.

I wondered if I should let Sephiroth know about _Nemolamora_. I was hesitant because I didn't want to put myself in any danger. If Shinra found out I was the key to Genesis' ultimate goal, what would they plan for me? Would they use me to lure him to Shinra? Would they kill me? Would they _really_ do that? Would _Sephiroth_ use me to get to Genesis?

"You must be important enough to him if he kept you alive," Sephiroth said, thoughtfully, "unless you're feeding him information – keeping him on the edge, like Hollander is doing to him."

"I did give him information about the Projects, but he knows how far my abilities go," I admitted.

"The Jenova Project then?" Sephiroth said, immediately getting back on track.

"Where Jenova cells were injected into a pre-mature fetus," I replied. I vaguely gave him the account, careful to leave out the particular details. However, he saw through my lies.

"You hide something from me."

Suddenly, I was angry. If I can't outsmart or outmaneuver my opponent, I usually took to dishing out fresh emotions to fuel sympathy in hopes change the subject. I glared at him.

"You barge in here, after all that's happened and start demanding information from me?" I snapped.

"I didn't barge – I _knocked_," Sephiroth corrected me, his voice was suddenly cold, "and I'm not demanding – I'm _asking_. If that's all you know, just say so or I'm forced to be suspicious of what you _do_ know."

I had to admit: he was good. I sighed in frustration, and it was almost like he had read my mind.

"You can trust I'm not using you. Your information is for my personal interest and not that of Shinra," he said. Then, it was like he suddenly realized my reason for hiding from him.

I saw his eyes light up with enlightenment, and he said, "I don't come to you as the General, I come to you as an acquaintance – if that's any consolation."

Slowly, I sighed, "It is."

He nodded and leaned forward in the chair. He looked very relaxed. His arms rested on his lap and he waited patiently for me to answer. I took a deep breath. That's when I realized, I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him. The information I held in my hands could either make or break him, and I could be the one to choose such fate.

"… but I've told you all I know," I finished. He would have to find out for himself.

"Then, thank you for what you have told me," he said, genuinely. A guilty weight settled in my stomach and I wondered if I had made the right decision.

Just then, Shinra alarms rung out, loud and clear. We both jumped as the red siren lights started to flash. I jumped off the bed, Sephiroth stood, and accidentally knocked the chair to the floor. We stared up at the flashing red light as if it hypnotized us as we stood paralyzed on the spot.

Sephiroth opened his phone. I hadn't even heard it ring. He brought it to his ear, mumbled into the mouthpiece and closed it. I stared at him suspiciously as he turned to leave.

"Wha –,"

"Genesis copies are attacking the building," he stated, quickly. I practically jumped across the room to follow him out, but he blocked my way.

"You're safer in here!" Sephiroth said. He shut and locked the door in my face.

I grabbed the handle in shock as I realized he had locked it from the outside. I pulled with all my might, but it was fruitless. The alarm gave me a terrible headache. I wanted to escape and to help them – Soldier and Shinra – bring down Genesis. I was so angry. I wanted to tear Genesis apart with my own hands for what he had done, but I was trapped.

"Wait!" I screamed at the door, but Sephiroth was already gone. I growled in frustration and glanced around the room for something to use.

I didn't know what I thought then. I only know that I wanted nothing more than to escape and hurt Genesis like he had hurt me. My eyes landed on my bags at the end of the bed, and I wondered if they had also packed my materia.

When I unrolled my sock, three glowing orbs fell into my hands and I smirked.

_The Turks had missed these,_ I thought, smugly.

I grabbed my Whisper and stood before the door. I didn't know how I would get out of here with a stick and some materia, but I had to try.

I rolled the red summon materia around in my hand, thoughtfully. I had received that one from Zack at my first day of training, and he had said only to use it when I really needed it. Well, I needed it, but I didn't think a summon would be able to work inside such a small room and what if it was a fire summon? I would surely burn the place down – and myself – while I was at it.

_No, not this one_, I thought.

I stared at the door, the alarm light continued on in the background.

Then, I had an idea. I pulled out the picture of Genesis, Angeal and I. I had watched Genesis do a trick with locked doors. Years ago, we used to sneak into the old abandoned factory. He used a business card to unlock the doors from the opposite side. He had used a business card, and I held the picture. I wondered if it would be the same result.

Carefully and slowly, I slid the edge of the picture between the door and the wall. It fit and I dragged the edge upwards until it met the bolt. I tugged at it a bit, but nothing happened.

"Damn… how did this work again?" I mumbled, and tried again. I tilted the edge just a bit and then I heard the tell-tale click of the lock. My heart lifted. I pulled at the handle and the door swung open.

"Alright!" I smiled. I grabbed my Whisper and, without looking back, took off down the hallway.

Shinra was in chaos. Soldiers and infantrymen rushed past me to get to who ever attacked at the entrances. Windows had been smashed, desks had been overturned, office doors had been scorched, bullet holes decorated the walls and broken bits of furniture littered the hallways. Absently, I wondered if this meant the office would finally be renovated, but I shoved that thought to the back of my mind.

Nobody seemed to notice me as I dodged people, who were running in all directions. I was careful to look out for Lazard and the Turks, but I didn't see them anywhere.

However, just as I passed the hallway to the briefing room, I heard a dreaded call. It was Reno and Rude, and they had seen me. I bolted past them in a panic and rushed for the first door in my line of vision. They were hot on my heels.

A sharp pain pierced my shoulder and I let out a small cry, but I didn't bother to look down or slow my pace. It could wait until I wasn't being pursued by angry Turks.

"Tseng!" Reno called, but it was futile. I had slammed through the door at the end of the hallway, and started to climb the stairwell as fast as I could. I skipped steps at random and dared to look down the center, where the view to the bottom unsettled me. I saw Reno and Rude huffing and puffing their way after me, but they were at least two flights away.

I didn't slow down until I had reached the top: 'Level 66'. The door wasn't locked and I entered, or rather exited, onto the helicopter pad, the roof of Shinra.

Cold wind blew into my face and steamed my glasses up for a mere second. My hair flew into my face at random and got in my eyes but I didn't stop running. I ran into the center of the empty pad until I reached the edge. Exhausted, I practically ran into the railing and leaned over it to catch my breath. The view beneath was a heart stopping sixty-six floors and the night air made the ground look even further away.

Gasping, I turned to see that Reno and Rude had made it to the center of the 'H' on the roof. There was a stitch in my ribs and it made me double over in pain. I couldn't run any more. I was spent. I watched them approach at a slower pace now. They knew they had cornered me now.

"This is the end of the line," Reno shouted over the cold drafts of blowing wind. Rain started to pelt over the cement. I gripped my Whisper tightly in one hand as a shiver went down my spine.

I couldn't say anything. I was still trying to catch my breath. My leg threatened to seize up on me. My shoulder stung and throbbed with an injury I didn't dare look at. Reno and Rude were closing in. They had passed the 'H' completely now and were only about a dozen feet away. They stopped once they were close enough to speak at the usual volume.

"Where are you running to?" Reno smirked. I had always had respect for Rude and the rest of the Turks, because I knew what they were capable of, but I was still a little skeptical of Reno.

Cold rain patted my hair down around my face. It felt like icy sheets on my exhausted limbs and hot skin. I shivered again.

"Why are… you chasing… me?" I gasped, "I've… done nothing…wrong!"

I placed a hand over my shoulder to find that warm blood had seeped down my chest from a bullet wound. I winced at the sharp pain it caused me. I felt a little light-headed, but I had to stay aware. I shook the feeling away and used the icy feel of the rain to drown out the pain of my injury.

Reno said, darkly, "After this little stunt, what is Lazard going to think?"

"You think I had something to do with the attack?" I spat, in disbelief. Anger coursed through my veins. Not only was I in complete hatred of Genesis at the moment, but I was also starting to hate Shinra and anyone involved as well.

"You tell us what we should think," Reno said, slyly, "You get captured and put on parole..."

I gripped an orb of materia behind my back and desperately tried to remember what Zack had told me in training. Reno was oblivious to my movement.

"That same day, your little traitor friend makes a disturbance at the gates and you escape," he continued.

I remembered and closed my eyes tightly. I made sure I was actually going to go through with the plan and not back out. _You can't just want to use the materia, you've got to _will _it into your control, _Zack had told me.

Every sense sharpened. I felt every drop of rain on my face. I heard Reno and Rude's heavy breathing. I smelt the iron in my blood and the smoke that billowed from the ruined Shinra gates. I sensed a spotlight of the Shinra building brush over my face.

"So, what is it?" Reno continued with a smug grin.

I opened my eyes. I felt the orb of materia come alive in my hand.

"I think you're about to get burned," I said, and quickly threw a ball of fire at the two of them.

Reno was grounded by the impact and flew back several feet, but Rude only licked by the flames. It exploded in a fury of sparks and ash. Reno hastily tried to wave them away with his hands. His eyes squinted in pain as the fire consumed the air around him. Rude looked over at me again and lunged at me.

I didn't think. I had only planned partially. I jumped.

It was a strange feeling. I fell away from the fiery brilliance of where the Turks stood and watched the exterior walls of the Shinra grow taller and taller as the inevitable ground loomed beneath me and came closer. I was immersed in the feel of it, like all my worries had been blown away. The wind lapped my face lightly, the rain couldn't keep up. But I knew I couldn't stay like this forever.

I dug at my other materia and found the summon materia. I hoped it would work the same as the fire spell, because if it didn't…

I gripped the Whisper to my body as the wind roared past me, and closed my eyes. I concentrated on the materia.

Before I felt anything, the Whisper reacted to the orbs call from the Planet and I felt as if all the burden of willing the magic on my own had been lifted. The process was smooth and easier than when I had done it without the Whisper.

A roaring sound filled the air around me and I opened my eyes to see a giant monster part the clouds above. It soared down towards me in haste, its massive wings hugged its body like a cocoon, for increased agility. Its teeth bared, saliva dripped into the rough muzzle underneath its muscled jaw.

I held my arms out over my body as I reached for my monster to capture me. There was no fear in my heart of him, but dread of the ground which I could feel coming closer.

Bahamut caught me in one huge claw and I let out a deep breath as the adrenaline reached its peek. Rain pelted my face again as we soared up against the drafts of icy wind. I turned in Bahamuts palm to watch the ground, which had been extremely close, sink away along with the Shinra building and Midgar.

I couldn't return to Banora or Midgar. I had to find somewhere else to go. When Bahamut and flown me across part of the continent, I finally decided there was one place I wanted to see. After never really seeing the world outside Midgar and Banora, the tales of the glowing trees of the Forgotten City in the north enticed me.

The choice wasn't only good for leisure reasons, but for practical reasons as well. It was safe and far from Shinra, where Reno and Rude had probably informed the Turks of my foolish escape.

I didn't know if they had witnessed my display of summoning, or not. But one thing was certain, if they never saw my face again or heard of me, they would believe me to have fallen to my death.

I thought, idly, as Bahamut sailed through the sky towards the lightly glowing spot on the dark horizon that it would have been hard to miss a giant dragon falling before the walls of the electric company. I smiled as I thought of how I would have dealt with my dilemma any other way, had I not achieved the use of magic.

I had exhausted myself and my mana by the time we neared the edge of the forest and Bahamut let me down carefully. The creature disappeared into a wisp of orange smoke and I felt oddly alone as I watched the wind blow it away.

I caught the red orb as it fell toward the ground and tucked it away safely in my pocket. Then, I grasped my Whisper and I stumbled my way deep into the brush of the glowing forest where I was met with a stunning display of beauty.

The forest glistened like crystal in every direction. The moonlight lit the passages between the trees and seemed to give them life, as they radiated a feint white glow. I stepped carefully over roots and frost-painted soil. It crunched under my feet with every step until I entered a clearing at the side of a cold river. The water was deep and dark, flowing quietly over the land.

I decided to settle here for the night. My entire body was sore. My legs ached, my lungs burned. The wound in my shoulder had dried up now, but I was plainly exhausted from the amount of blood loss. I dropped the Whisper in the soil next to a hollow tree and sat in the dry spot under the bark.

It was cold there, and I hadn't thought to bring a jacket and my cloths were soaked through. I thought about lighting a fire with my materia, but then remembered I didn't bring an Ether with me. So, I scowled and wrapped my arms around my legs. I curled up in the dry spot and closed my eyes, forcing sleep upon myself.

When I woke up, the air was moist and crisp. The sky was clouded over and kept the shadows lurking among the trees. The glow had weakened in the absence of the moon, but some of the bark remained radiant and beautiful.

I rolled over to see the clouds lolling threateningly overhead and hoped it wouldn't rain again. With no jacket and no magic elixir, I was a sitting duck waiting for something to happen. When I tried to sit up I found I couldn't move my left arm. The wound in my shoulder seemed to have immobilized that arm. I winced at the sharp pain that shot up through my upper body when I forced it. Instead, I caught my breath and decided to leave it alone.

I used my right arm to hoist myself up off the ground and I dragged my aching limbs to the cold river to wash away some of the blood.

The water was like ice, and I shivered as it ran down my stinging shoulder to my chest and stomach. As an afterthought, I wondered how I would ever survive this time. As I thought back to my foolish escape from Shinra, I started to realize I was less prepared than I thought I was. I had no food, no jacket, no weapon and I was injured.

"Great idea, idiot!" I hissed at myself, "Brilliant."

I drew in a sharp breath as my shoulder seared with hot pain. I knew the bullet hadn't exited and I dreaded the thought of having to extract it myself. I had heard that people got blood poisoning if they left the metallic shard in their body too long. Their body would try to break it down and would end up giving them lead poisoning. On the other hand, if I extracted it with unclean tools or fingers for that matter I could cause infection or bleed to death.

I frowned. So, it was between being starved, poisoned or bled out.

I went back to the tree and my dry spot and leaned heavily against the bark. My body was tired, but my mind knew the danger if I stayed sleeping all day. From the look of the sky, there was a good possibility I could also get hypothermia if it rained.

My situation was looking rather grim, and there was only one other thing I could do.

I pulled out my cell phone.

I suppose I was looking for confirmation. If Genesis came for me, it could only mean two things: he really did care for me, or he was going to kill me for my blood anyways.

And, then, if he didn't come at all – well, self explanatory.

I reluctantly dialed his number. When I put the receiver to my ear, I was stunned to hear the feint ring of his phone in the distance. It echoed off the trees around me.

I spun around to see Genesis standing there holding out his phone. I hadn't even heard him approach. He looked tired, even more tired than last time I had seen him. But my eyes weren't on his face. I gaped at the large black wing folded tamely behind his left shoulder.

"Tainean's calling," Genesis smirked, as he unnecessarily read the caller display and put the phone back in his pocket. I didn't know whether to be angry with him or not.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked, as I mimicked his movement.

"I followed your pet," he said, "Since when did you know how to summon?"

I glared at him, and that was when I noticed the change. His hair, his usually soft, auburn hair, was ruined by streaks of gray. Even his face had aged somehow, but the change was mostly evident in his eyes.

Even amidst the hatred in my heart, I felt a swell of pity for him. The degradation was not merciful, and it would only be a matter of time before he withered away. A guilty pit settled in my stomach when I realized how tempted he must be to take my life to save his own. Absently, I wondered why he didn't just do it. It had been possible for him to kill his parents after all. Why did one more life make a diffence?

"Genesis…," I whispered. I gestured weakly at his streaked hair by touching my own.

"The degradation has no mercy. Already I feel weakened by time," Genesis said.

He stood before me, arms outstretched, animated, as he spoke. This was strange. He usually only did that when he recited.

Then, he noticed my wound. Shock faintly brushed his features, but the concern was there also.

_Well_, I thought, _he probably thinks if I'm loosing the blood like this, then better loose it to him after all. _

"You're hurt," he said, unnecessarily. He dropped his hands and took a step towards me, but I mimicked his movement and stepped back. The concern left his face and was replaced with offence.

"Why didn't you tell me about Banora? About your parents?" I asked, cautiously.

Absently, I added Genesis to my list of things that would kill me in the next twenty-four hours.

_Might as well make my mark_, I thought.

The offence was gone and replaced with a smirk. His eyes were dark. I didn't like that look on him. It was a little too unnerving especially given the topic was on his parents' death.

"My 'parents' betrayed me. They caused the degradation, and because of them, when I die, my name will be erased from Shinra files – as if I never existed," Genesis explained, bitterly.

"Is that why you killed them?" I snapped, "What happened to you, Genesis? What happened to your dreams in SOLDIER? What happened to just living life as it should be?"

"You call _this_ living?" Genesis retorted, as he brushed a leather-clad glove through his graying bangs.

"You've killed so many innocent people and for what? What are you trying to prove?" I snapped.

"I thought you of all people would understand," he said.

That cut me deeper than anything he could have said. I forgot my anger towards him almost completely. I couldn't turn away from the fact that he was the only one left in the world, perhaps besides Zack, who really cared at all for me. It was probably the same for him.

I gazed up at him slowly, and held out my hand without. I didn't really know what I was doing. It just felt right.

"If it's really any help," I said, "If it will stop this madness, I want you to do what you came here to do."

His mouth dropped open slightly at my direct persistence. His fell on the shadow of blood on my shoulder and he shook his head.

"I will hunt Sephiroth first," he said.

"He'll refuse," I said, almost immediately. Genesis would have to tell Sephiroth the truth about his lineage before he asked him for his cells, and once Sephiroth discovered everything I denied him, helping Genesis will be the last thing on his list of things to do.

"You're very certain."

"What will you do if I'm right?"

Genesis was silent. He turned away from me and stared up at the clouded sky. My eyes fell on his single wing in awe. This was the opening I had waited for. The question which had haunted me since I discovered Genesis was a monster.

"You would… never hurt me?" I breathed.

He turned suddenly. I was surprised he hadn't given himself whiplash. I was a little stunned when he suddenly breached the distance between us so that he was an inch away from me and gripped my forearms firmly. I shivered, but I was not cold anymore.

I couldn't help but stare at his chest, as I cursed inwardly at my shortness. I didn't want to look up and meet the bitterness in his face, which I knew to be there. However, he pulled my face up so that I was forced to stare him in the eyes. I froze. The intense gaze was back in his mako infused orbs; that gaze that had haunted me since the night in Banora.

"Have I ever broken a promise?" he asked. His warm breath rolled over my face, and I was suddenly very dizzy. Perhaps this was some mean trick to get me to agree with him. Whatever it was, it worked. I just shook my head in response.

A feeling of relief came over me. Where it had originated from, I didn't know, but his scent played on my hair and cast me into a light fog. I closed my eyes as I let the sensation take over.

His body was so warm and I had been so cold. I stepped into him, without thinking, and closed the gap between our bodies so that I could nuzzle into his warmth. I rested my face against his collar bone, as my hands sneaked beneath his red leather jacket where it was warmer. I let my hands trace a line from his stomach around his sides and finally latched near his spine.

I didn't realized what I was doing to him until he drew in a small breath. I smiled. I decided to play on his temporary weakness for a moment. Whether it was out of foolishness or revenge, I didn't know.

"You don't mind if I steal some of your body heat, do you?" I mumbled into his chest. My eyes were still closed and I could feel his arms wrap themselves around me. They brought me closer, if that was possible.

"You are cold," Genesis agreed. His breath played with my hair.

"You know what?" I said, with a hint of mischievousness.

"What?"

"You don't look all that bad with gray hair," I commented. I felt his body shake as he chuckled.

"Well, thanks – I guess."

"But I'm a little concerned for the Red Leather group back in Midgar," I said, sarcastically.

"Uh, sorry?" he said. I guess he'd never heard of his infamous little followers.

"They'll have to change their slogan to include your new color scheme."

He laughed, and somehow, I was able to forget everything Zack had told me about Banora and the killings. Suddenly, I was in the arms of my old friend again.

"What do I care?" he said, still chuckling at my stupid comments, "Besides, I never paid too much attention to those women."

"No?" I smirked. I leaned away to glance at his face, "But I thought you had something in common."

Genesis frowned at my comment. I cursed. He was far too quick for me.

"If you're implying my obsession with the gift of the goddess as being the same as their obsession with me then you've been mistaken," he said.

I felt a little annoyed. He was in denial and I knew it.

"How is it different?" I snapped, "How do you not call what you're doing obsessive?"

"If you suddenly found out you had only so much time of life left to live, but you knew there was a cure if you only made the effort, what would you do?" Genesis replied.

His voice was calm, but I could sense another argument brewing between us.

"I would live my life out to the fullest. You know, do things I wouldn't dream of doing normally," I told him.

And then, I remembered my mission with Zack and Sephiroth, and how I had endured things I usually stayed away from.

My eyes lit up, as I said, "Oh! Like the time when I was on that mission, and we had to go to Corel! Genesis, you would have been proud of me. I actually set foot on a boat and sailed across to Costa Del Sol, and then I had to ride on the back of a _motorcycle_. Then –,"

His lips crashed down on mine and silenced me. I was shocked. I just froze until my heart decided to start up again. At first, he did all the work. His lips were so warm on mine. They were softer than I had imagined.

Not that I _had_ imagined. Certainly not with Genesis, but it was obvious to me now that things had changed between us. Something had sparked between us, that hadn't been there before in our friendship.

His scent was so delicious. It sent my heart racing. I couldn't remember when I had smelt such a beautiful aroma of soap and fresh snow. My mind spun and I pulled him closer.

Then, I got control over my body. I couldn't help but kiss him back. His scent was so strong now. I gasped as we broke apart, but it was temporary as he chased my lips and drew me in for more. It blurred my mind and pulled at every inch of my senses like a lure, teasing me into submission. I dropped my guard and let my hands trail up his back lightly.

Suddenly, the kiss became hungry and he seemed to thrill at forcing my lips apart to raid the inside warmth. I heard a sound like a soft moan, and realized that it had come from my throat.

He broke the kiss to catch his breath, and I was thankful for this moment. I needed to gather myself into control and find out what exactly had happened. My mind was still in a blur, and I doubt if anything actually registered properly at that moment.

Then, there was extreme pain.

"Tainean?" I heard Genesis' voice, but it sounded distant. My vision fogged and I let myself lean into him as my strength faded away.

I woke up to a light above my face, bright and intrusive. I squinted through my eyelashes and lolled my head to one side where I saw Genesis near me. My hands were cold as ice, and the bed I was lying on was cold also. Someone spoke in the distance, but my mind was foggy. I couldn't make out their voice or what they said. They spoke directly to Genesis, who was gazing off in some distant world. His expression was unreadable from the angle I viewed him at. I wanted to get a better look at his face.

I realized as I moved slightly, the bed was a solid metal slate, an operating table. I was in a laboratory.

This alarmed me. I had seen many of these types of 'beds' in the laboratory at Shinra, and for a moment I thought I was back in Midgar.

_That didn't make sense_, I thought. _Why would Genesis bring me to Shinra when he too was an enemy of Soldier? _

Then, a man in a white lab coat walked into my line of vision, and from photos and documents I recognized him to be Dr. Hollander, the man Sephiroth had talked about.

"The Nemolamora bloodline? Yes, that makes sense…," Hollander mused, as he paced from one side of the room to somewhere beyond my vision, rubbing at his chin, thoughtfully.

Genesis noticed my movement, and stood up to lean over me. A small smile crept into his face. I wanted to tell him I was fine.

"The wound will heal, but I need her here to make sure it won't get infected," Hollander told Genesis. He lumbered over to see if I was awake. A stubby-fingered hand grabbed at my wrist to check my pulse and dropped it almost immediately.

"She must be kept safe," Genesis said.

I felt oddly irritated that they talked about me like I wasn't there or conscious.

"Don't worry, Genesis," Hollander assured him, "She will be safe here. Leave a few copies to surround the factory, and everything will be fine."

Genesis seemed hesitant. "Where did Lazard say Sephiroth's next mission was?"

"Niblehiem – Said something about the reactor."

Genesis nodded, and turned to me. "Tainean, I'll be back soon," he whispered.

He brushed the side of my face lightly, as I shut my eyes again. I heard his steady footsteps cross the room and left Hollander and I alone.

I wasn't worried about being left alone with Hollander, because I had worked with enough scientist to naturally feel comfortable in a room full of buzzing mako-filled tanks and blinking computerized machines. As Hollander's footsteps made their way across to the other side of the room, I drifted off again, listening to the whirl of laboratory sounds fill the air.

I was fine, until Hollander started to speak.

"Nemolamora…" he mumbled, and I assumed he thought I was asleep again.

"Hmph…" His footsteps stopped somewhere on the other side of the room. I heard the faintest clink of thin glass and he resumed his pace. This time, he made his way towards me.

"A small sample wouldn't hurt," Hollander said, with a hint of excitement. I suddenly realized what he was going to do, but I couldn't move. I was too weak.

He stopped next to me and I held my breath for something to happen. I felt the slightest bit of pressure in my wrist. I felt a small stinging sensation where a needle was inserted and drew in a small uncomfortable breath.

"Shhh," Hollander replied, "Just a few more drops. That's it."

The needle pulled away and pressure was applied where the pain had been. I opened my eyes slightly to gaze up into the light, but Hollanders face cast a shadow on me. He smirked when he saw me awake.

"Did you lie to Genesis so he would keep you alive or are you really an heir of Nemolamora?" he asked.

I let my eyes droop slightly in exhaustion. My body felt numb on the metal slate. The blinding light poured down on me without mercy. I wanted to lift my hand to brush aside my hair from my eyes, but I couldn't. I realized with a start that my wrists were strapped down to the metal surface.

I was suddenly wide awake with shock.

Hollander had a dark look in his eyes when he noticed my expression.

"There's only one way to find out if you truly are a Nemolamora," he said, darkly. He dropped the vile of my blood onto a table and removed another needle from the tray. In the cylinder was another crimson substance. I cringed as I realized it to be blood.

"This," he said, squirting a bit of it into a cloth to remove possible bubbles in the needle, "is a sample of type AB blood infused with G cells."

"Genesis' blood?" I mumbled, shakily. I hated to think why he had it, and what he was planning to do with it.

He nodded at my comment. "If your blood mixes with this sample flawlessly, then you are an heir of Nemolamora," he explained, "and because a foolish doctor transfused your blood with Sephiroth's blood, your sample contains both S cells and the base for the experiment. If the S and G cells do not fuse then you are worth nothing, but if they do…"

At first, I thought he was going to inject me with the sample, but instead he injected a drop of both samples into a Petri-dish and immediately threw it under the lens of a microscope.

I was silent as I watched him gaze through the eye hole studiously. After a moment or two, he glanced back at me. There was a strange glint in his eyes that worried me. Obviously the sample had been positive.

Hollander left the microscope to stand near me again. This time he held in his hand a vile of Genesis' blood and a long needle. His lip curled up in a sneer.

"I suppose you haven't done much work with G or S cells in Hojo's laboratory? He's been wasting his time with the Jenova Cells," Hollander chuckled, maliciously, "Fool. He thinks he will be the one to create an ultimate being, but he's wrong. With the combination of S and G cells, and a base of your blood, the perfect monster is created. A monster so powerful it mimics the powers of the Nemolamora and the Cetra bloodlines together as one."

I couldn't speak, because he had suddenly shoved a silencer in my mouth. I bit down on the rounded cork in an effort to make a sound, but it was futile. Hollander approached me with the vile of Genesis' blood, with a look that would have scared Sephiroth away.

His determination brought him to the metal slate where I lied helpless and struggling.

Only one thought broke through in my panic: _why would Genesis leave me vulnerable like this?_

Anger swelled in my throat again at the thought of it. Once more I was in danger, and once more, Genesis failed to save me.

Hollander placed a cold hand on my forearm, and readied the syringe. He shot me one last studious look before he broke the skin with the needle. I winced at the slight pull and sting as the small tube dug through to my vein. In one smooth action, Hollander squeezed out Genesis' blood into my arm and removed the needle.

Then, he watched me with maddened, feverish eyes.

I didn't feel any different, and I didn't know what he waited so desperately for. After a moment, he seemed disappointed. He retreated to the shadows of his lab and out of my line of vision, where I heard him mutter and muse over what had or had not happened.

Then, I felt very tired.

Like a weight had been tapped to my eyelids, they slid closed immediately. I felt my body tire out as if someone had sucked the energy from my muscles with a vacuum. There was no escape from this exhaustion, and I let my limbs fall limp over the metal table.

Hollander must have noticed, because the last thing I heard was the sound of his voice muttering, furiously, "It's… happening!"

**A/N: Ah ha! I will make no comment. As the writer, I have a habit of giving away too much information in my excitement. So, please, just savor the ambiguity. Next chapter in two days and...yes, it will be the last. That is, until the sequel's release on the 30th of October. **


	7. Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter 7: Dirty Little Secret**

He knew from the moment he read the letters of 'JENOVA', which loomed above the sealed volt door, that something was amiss. Zack watched to make sure Sephiroth hadn't seen the slight tremor that shook through him as reality set in, but the silver-haired General was too busy inspecting the Mako tanks to notice. The conversation with Tainean quickly ran through his mind as he realized there must be some sort of connection between Sephiroth and the Jenova Project.

Trapped in a stunned frame of mind, Zack cautiously made his way down the stairwell. He kept his eyes on Sephiroth the entire time to see when or if Sephiroth would ever notice.

"This is the cause of the malfunction," Sephiroth said, as he gestured to a broken seal on the tank. "Zack, close the valve."

Zack did as he was told. Sephiroth had found another tank and gazed into it with some interest. Slowly, Zack went and stood behind him to look. His breath caught in his throat at what he saw.

"What are those things?" He gaped.

"Average Soldier members are infused with small amounts of Mako energy. You're enhanced, but you're still human," Sephiroth explained, "but what are those things? Their Mako levels are exponentially higher than yours."

"Are they… monsters?" Zack asked, as he gazed in at the contorted face of what must have been a human being once before.

Sephiroth turned to stand before the center stairway. His eyes were empty, thoughtful. Zack followed him and wondered whether he should mention his concern regarding the connection between the words on the sealed volt above the stairs and Sephiroth's mother's name. He decided to start out with a light question instead of diving into his pit of curious inquiries.

"Yes," Sephiroth said. He was still answering Zack's last question, "Hojo created them. Monsters are created with high amounts of Mako energy."

"You said 'average' Soldier members. What about you?"

Sephiroth stopped his pacing to gaze at Zack, but he wasn't really seeing him at all. Suddenly, he buckled as the realization set in, just like Zack but worse, much worse.

Zack was shocked at his reaction. He ran forward and tried to see if he was alright. It was futile, and he was pushed off the step to the lower level.

Then, Sephiroth straightened and stood to gaze at the tanks before them. "I knew when I was a child…" he said, thoughtfully, "I was not like the others. I knew mine was a special existence. But this… this is not what I meant."

He held up his hands to examine them with a look of mixed disbelief and disgust. "Am I…human?"

Zack just stared in wild disbelief at what was happening. He knew Sephiroth wasn't asking anyone, but someone answered.

"No such luck. You are a monster."

There was sudden flash of red light, Zack ducked behind one of the tanks, but Sephiroth simply absorbed the blow like it was nothing. Zack's eyes widened as he watched Genesis land on the upper steps of the center aisle. A smirk was on his face. He was surprised, and yet not really, that Genesis was alive after all.

Genesis paid no attention to Zack. His eyes were on Sephiroth. "You were the greatest monster created by the Jenova Project."

"Genesis," Zack shouted, angrily, "So you are alive."

Genesis turned to answer Zack's comment. "I suppose I am," he said, brushing his face with a red-leather clad hand, "if you can call this living."

Then, Sephiroth cut through the small talk. "What about the Jenova Project?"

"All experiments related to the use of Jenova Cells were referred to as the Jenova Project," Genesis explained. Zack froze as he waited for Sephiroth to realize his mother's name and the word above the volt were not a coincidence.

It seemed to have clicked. "My mother's… cells."

"Poor little Sephiroth," Genesis smirked, "You've never actually met your mother. You've only heard her name, no? I don't know what images you've conjured up in your head, but –,"

"Genesis, no!" Zack shouted, suddenly realizing what the truth would do to Sephiroth.

Genesis ignored him, and continued, "Jenova, was excavated from a 2000 year old rock layer. She's a monster."

Sephiroth seemed to take offense to his old friend's accusation. The reality settled in his eyes. He turned away from Zack and Genesis.

Zack gritted his teeth at the winged monster before them. There was no doubt in Zack's mind of how Genesis had come across this information.

"Sephiroth," Genesis said, his voice tired and stripped of the cold undercurrent as before, "I need your help. My body is continuing to degrade."

He moved gracefully down the steps toward Sephiroth now. "Jenova Project G gave birth to Angeal and monsters like myself. Jenova Project S…"

"S?" Zack gasped, as he remembered the small information Tainean had given him in the elevator.

"Used the remains of countless failed experiments to create a perfect monster," Genesis said.

"What do you want from me?" Sephiroth muttered, darkly.

"Your traits cannot be copied unto others. Your genes can't be diffused. Therefore, your body cannot degrade."

Zack watched as Genesis came slowly towards his point of being at the reactor.

"Share your cells with me," he finally said. Sephiroth was still staring out into nothing. His shocked expression had evaporated into something along the lines of indifference, but there was a hint of anger and betrayal there as well.

"_My friend, your desire_," Genesis said, holding up a Banora White, "_Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess._"

All fell silent after that. Sephiroth regarded him with a guarded expression. Zack watched the scene unfold, unable to do anything to stop it. Then, Sephiroth looked up and Zack knew he finally noticed the word JENOVA above the sealed door. A strange pity sunk deep in his chest for the man he respected the most.

He didn't mean to say it, and after he did, he knew it had been a very bad idea.

"Genesis, was it Hollander or Tainean who gave you this information?" he said. He was trying to deceive him, and save Sephiroth by confusing him – it would have been better than the deep hole that he knew had been created inside Sephiroth's chest.

Genesis turned to face Zack. His expression was calm. He didn't answer. Zack noticed Sephiroth's eyes widen with fury.

"How do you know any of it's true? Sephiroth, don't listen to him!" Zack said.

His plea went ignored by both Genesis and Sephiroth.

"That's why Tainean wouldn't tell me about the Jenova Project," Sephiroth said, darkly. Genesis turned to face him again. "She's been helping you all along."

"Tainean gave me the basic information, and Hollander filled in the blanks…after a few threats," Genesis replied, simply.

Sephiroth glared at Genesis, and Zack felt like he wanted to shrink into the shadows to avoid that gaze.

"Whether your words are lies created to deceive me, or the truth that I have sought all my life," Sephiroth said, darkly, "it makes no difference. You will rot."

He pushed the dumbapple from Genesis' hand and stalked away towards the exit of the reactor. Zack couldn't see Genesis' expression.

His reaction seemed calm and he wondered why. If his last hope really had turned his back on him, had he accepted his fate so easily?

There was something he was missing, something he didn't quiet understand about Genesis' usual calmness.

"I see… perfect monster, indeed," Genesis said.

He stared to make his way toward the exit after Sephiroth. "_The war of beast brings about the worlds end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, her gift everlasting._"

He left Zack there, confused and worried.

Zack found himself back in the hotel in Niblehiem as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. He had sent Tainean a message earlier on his way back to town, but she still hadn't responded. He started to get fidgety after more than three hours had passed.

Cloud was on the other bed. He had been injured by Genesis' copy, but he was awake. He seemed to be healing fast. He looked over at Zack with a curious expression.

"Hey, Zack?" he said, "What happened?"

"I don't know, man…" Zack replied, shaking his head. His eyes were shadowed by something unreadable.

"Have you talked to Tainean yet?" Cloud asked, "I bet she knows what's going on."

"Yeah," Zack replied, half-heartedly, "Maybe."

At Zack's lack of response, Cloud shifted to sit on the edge of the bed to study his friend's expression closer. It wasn't like Zack to be so gloomy and he didn't like it at all.

Cloud wasn't an idiot. He wasn't in Soldier, but he knew from the moment Sephiroth had stormed off down the trail alone that something wasn't right.

Then, he remembered being attacked by a bunch of Genesis copies before Zack had arrived. There was definitely something going on, but he didn't know why Tainean would leave them in the dark.

Zack's half response had let Cloud assume something he didn't want to think about: Tainean was no longer helping them.

"Hey, Zack?" Cloud said, cautiously, "About Tainean…"

"What about her?" Zack mumbled.

"You think she's helping the other side now?" Cloud asked, "I saw her the other day get dragged into Shinra by the Turks. I wonder what that was about."

Zack shook his head again. This time the look in his eyes was of lost hope.

"I don't know," he said, "I don't even know if there _are_ sides. If there are, I don't know where I stand."

Cloud frowned and looked away. Perhaps, he wasn't the only one confused. This was some comfort to him, but he didn't like to hear Zack say things like that. Whatever side Zack thought he was on, Cloud would follow him there, but if he was indecisive it would leave them vulnerable to practically everyone.

Before he could say anything else, Zack had started talking again, "Tainean, Genesis, Angeal and now Sephiroth – nothing makes sense anymore," Zack said, as he ticked the names off on his fingers, "I know I have to stop Genesis, but what about Sephiroth? Angeal's disappeared completely, and Tainean isn't answering my messages. Is she helping us or Genesis?"

"Why wouldn't Tainean help us?" Cloud asked. He seemed a little offended.

"I think I made her angry when I didn't send her the information she was asking for when we were on the Wutai case, remember?" Zack said, thoughtfully. Cloud nodded.

Then, Zack growled in frustration.

"But that doesn't make sense because she and I talked when she was brought back to Shinra, and she was shocked that Genesis had murdered his parents. I thought for sure she was with us," he said.

"Maybe she's still helping us, but she can't reply yet?" Cloud suggested.

"Maybe," Zack mumbled.

"So, where did Sephiroth go?" Cloud asked, as he thought back to what Zack had said about the General.

"Some of the infantrymen are looking for him. They think he might be at the Shinra mansion," Zack replied.

"Are you going there?" Cloud asked.

"No."

Zack gazed across the room at the buster sword leaning against the wall. "I think I'm just going to call it a night," he said, "I'll check my messages in the morning. Maybe I'll hear something from Tainean."

"Uh, okay," Cloud said, uncertainly.

He was a little surprised at Zack's lack of enthusiasm. He was sure Zack would have wanted to go and follow Sephiroth just to calm his own confused mind, but he was obviously wrong.

"Night," Zack mumbled.

"Night." Cloud replied, but didn't sleep until much later.

The door of Hollander's hidden laboratory was blasted open by Shinra infantrymen. They ran in with their semi-automatics held ready, and shortly followed by Tseng of the Turks and Professor Hojo.

"This is the place," Tseng said, calmly to Hojo, who had started to scan the area through his large, rounded spectacles.

Tseng and Hojo noticed the body on the table at the same time, and both of them recognized who it was immediately. Tseng picked up his phone.

"Reno," he said, "tell Lazard we found Tainean."

Hojo walked up to the body and examined it with keen interest as Tseng spoke.

"Yes," Tseng said at Reno's reply, "Here in Hollander's lab… she's dead."

There was a silence as Hojo lifted one of Tainean's eyelids to examine the pupil. Then, he checked her pulse. Her skin was as cold as ice.

He scanned the scene studiously and his eyes landed on the syringes in the tray next to the body. Immediately, he knew what they were for and what must have happened.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Hojo called out to Tseng, who still had Reno on the phone.

Tseng frowned and a curious expression crossed his face. "Hang on," he told Reno and hung up. He came to stand next to Hojo to examine Tainean.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Hollander was never very smart. I'm surprised the fool passed science in grade school, let alone get hired for a company with any scientific standard," Hojo mused. He went around the metal slate to grab a thermometer. Tseng waited patiently for him to explain his earlier declaration.

The thermometer was placed in Tainean's ear for several seconds before being removed and read. Then, Hojo checked the sample that Hollander had left carelessly underneath the microscope. He gave a small 'hmph' and turned back to Tseng with a dark look in his eyes.

"Interesting…" he muttered, as he leaned a little closer to the body. His eyes were downcast upon Tainean's face with intense concentration. "Very interesting…"

"_What_ is interesting?" Tseng said, impatiently.

"What we have here is a descendant of Nemolamora who has been infused with both S and G cells," Hojo explained, smartly, "It is not dead, but merely in a deep slumber."

"She has no pulse," Tseng refuted in disbelief, "You say she's still alive. How can that be possible?"

"It is not human, therefore a pulse is not significant," Hojo said with a sneer.

"Tainean?" Tseng said as he gazed down at her, "She… looks human."

Hojo gave a soft, but malicious chuckle.

"Oh, I give some credit to Rhapsodos. He certainly knew how to choose his friends. First, Angeal, and now, this specimen – he thinks if he surrounds himself with perfection he too will become perfect, but he is an utter failure. Nothing can change that. The only thing he did right was give Hollander the correct combination to create a perfect monster," Hojo said, as he leaned closer to Tainean's wrist.

His cheek touched the cold skin gently, but he withdrew as if a shock of electricity had passed through in the contact.

"Oh, yes, perfect, indeed," he mused, "I'm surprised I didn't notice this about it before. Though, the signs of Nemolamora are literally impossible to determine."

Tseng frowned. "Does Shinra have reason to fear her?" he asked.

Hojo smirked, darkly.

"While it's sleeping, no," he replied, slyly, "I ask that Shinra keep it for scientific reasons. A chance like this only comes along every several centuries… maybe less."

"You said while she's asleep?" Tseng reminded him.

"Oh, yes, but this specimen is a special existence. It doesn't need a pulse or oxygen to survive. Its body will never degrade. It is practically immortal," Hojo said, "Shinra can build me a chamber to preserve this specimen at extremely low temperatures. That way its slumber is never disturbed and I can do my work."

Tseng gazed down at Tainean. It wasn't like any other mission he'd dealt with. Normally, he wouldn't have a problem with Hojo keeping monsters and evidence for his experiments, but this was different.

Tseng knew Tainean. He knew her when she was hired on as a junior researcher; knew her when she and Genesis pulled April fools day jokes on the science department; knew her when she chose to send him and the other Turks Christmas cards, even at the protest of Reno, who was extremely embarrassed when he received a card with puppies in red hats on the front.

He couldn't grasp the idea that Tainean was any sort of monster. Genesis and Angeal, well, they were in SOLDIER and as far as the Turks were concerned, SOLDIER operatives were all half-human anyway.

Therefore, the idea of letting Hojo keep Tainean as a science experiment didn't thrill him at all. For once, his morals overthrew his judgment of Shinra regulations.

"I cannot allow that," Tseng replied, firmly.

Hojo seemed extremely disappointed.

"That is not a wise choice," he snapped.

"She is a former employee of Shinra," Tseng argued, "If she's not dead, she still has rights under Shinra that prevail the rights a body has once dead."

"If I cannot preserve its slumber then at least let me keep it until it awakes," Hojo said, slyly, "Just think of the advances I could make with one sample of its blood…"

"No," Tseng said, "If she is alive then she will be kept in a secure area of Shinra and nobody, not even the science department, will be allowed to touch her."

With that said, he picked up his phone again. Hojo watched with a broken heart.

"Reno?" Tseng said through the receiver, "There's been a change in plans."

Before Tseng could explain to Reno, Hojo interrupted him. "I hope you plan to secure the specimen for nine years then," he said, darkly.

Tseng gave him a look of disbelief.

"Reno, hold on," he said. He covered the mouthpiece with his thumb and asked, "What do you mean _nine years_?"

Hojo sneered, "This specimen has dropped its heart rate to nearly a full stop. It will sleep for roughly nine years, if my calculations are correct."

Tseng stared at him for a few seconds in disbelief before he decided to go back to his conversation with Reno.

"Uh.." he said, unable to decide whether he should use Shinra resources to fund for Tainean's preservation especially for that amount of time. What if he made a mistake when he refused Hojo's enthusiasm to work on her and keep her in slumber forever with little cost to the science department?

Extended care was a lot more expensive than being kept frozen for a longer period of time.

"Reno, tell Cissnei and Rude to meet us in the briefing room right away. I'll explain the situation once we're there," Tseng finally said. He hung up and Hojo smirked at his indecisiveness.

"Do consider my suggestion," he said, darkly, "I wouldn't want this precious creature to go to waste."

Tseng sighed deeply before leaving Hojo to meet with the rest of the Turks. Before he closed the door, however, he turned back to the three infantrymen standing by.

"Carry her to the upper-level hospital wing. Guard her until I return," he ordered.

Hojo looked terribly disappointed after that.

Zack watched Niblehiem burn. Sephiroth turned away from him and muttered something about 'the end'. The heat of the flames licked against the beads of sweat forming above his brow as he watched Sephiroth disappear into darkness. Somebody from the town shouted at the silver-haired menace. Zack ignored the screams. He was more concerned with where Sephiroth was headed now.

To the reactor. To Jenova. To his _mother_…

Terror and shock had glued him to the spot, but when Cloud shouted out at him to help Tifa, Zack suddenly shook himself into submission and ran after the General. The trail was difficult to get through, but he did it.

The reactor loomed before an overcast evening sky. The long, metal stairwell greeted him like a lion with silver teeth. He broke through the front door and found the guide, Tifa, lying unconscious on the floor next to the broken mako tank.

Zack followed the center aisle up to the sealed door of 'Jenova'. After he made sure Tifa was still alive, he cut through the door and met a terrifying sight.

"We'll take back the planet together," Sephiroth was saying as he stood before the remnant of Jenova with his arms outstretched.

Zack could only think of the townspeople. All those lives' lost, and over what?

Anger fueled his rash decision to challenge Sephiroth. He should have known it would be futile, but he did it anyways.

"Sephiroth!" he shouted furiously, "What have you done? Why did you kill the townspeople? Answer me, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth gave a small chuckle. "They're here, mother," he said in a dark growl.

Zack unsheathed his buster sword. He didn't want to fight the General, but it seemed like he had no choice. "I… I trusted you!"

The fight was a blur.

Zack remembered the pain he had endured when it was over and the triumph he felt when Cloud had reappeared above the reactor stairs only to fall and meet him half-way. He remembered the blood and the coldness of the metal on his face as he lied there waiting for something to take him away from the pain.

Then, there was darkness.

"Nine years?" Cissnei repeated after Tseng had explained the situation to them.

Reno, Rude, Cissnei and Tseng either sat or stood around the 'V' conference table in the briefing room. The door had been sealed shut to make sure their discussion was not overheard. Tseng had just finished with the explanation and none of the Turks had come up with a solution to the issue at hand.

Reno had suggested keeping Tainean in extended care, but Tseng had already concluded that it would be too costly.

The only thing they all agreed on was not to allow Hojo to do any experimentation on Tainean for any period of time.

Absently, Tseng thought the Christmas cards must have worked on the Turks to make them all soft-hearted. That was not something he would have said out loud.

"Is Hojo certain about the time frame?" Rude asked.

"He seems convinced she's really a descendant of the Nemo bloodline," Tseng replied, thoughtfully, "We have to treat his estimate as a rough calculation, but still with respect. He's never been wrong about things like this."

"Maybe we should discuss this with the President before making our decision?" Tseng added, thoughtfully. The comment was directed more to himself than anyone else, but there was a major uproar at his words.

"He'll let Hojo do what he wants!" Cissnei protested immediately.

"_I'll_ pay for her extended care then," Reno offered as a secondary option. Even if Tseng knew it wasn't true, the thought was there.

"I wouldn't bother President Shinra over this," Rude said, calmly.

Tseng wasn't surprised with the reaction. The Turks were Shinra lapdogs, Genesis had said it well, and Tseng knew it, but that didn't mean behind closed doors that the Turks had to paint his name in gold.

In fact, more and more, Tseng had started to notice that the more he learnt about what went on in the science departments and SOLDIER the less he grew to respect the President for letting it happen.

"We must be careful about this," Tseng said, "Hojo has the President wrapped around his finger. If we decide to keep this situation from reaching the President's ears then we have to also keep Hojo from knowing our decision – if we choose to vote against his suggestion."

"More secrets?" Reno said, bitterly, "Internal affairs are starting to look real gloomy."

"You have a problem?" Tseng snapped.

"Of course not," Reno replied, smirking sarcastically, "I loved those puppy-dog Christmas cards!"

"Then, we would have to lie to the face of Shinra and Hojo if we choose against the science department," Cissnei interrupted.

Tseng nodded. "Whatever we decide now must be held secret for nine years. That is to say, nobody can know of Tainean's whereabouts or you can bet Hojo will recruit members of his lab to seek her out," he said.

"Nine years is a large bracket area for error," Rude warned.

"'No mission is impossible for the Turks', right, Rude?" Reno teased. Rude pushed his sunglasses a little further up his nose but didn't bite the bait.

"What if we kept her hidden in Reactor Zero underneath Midgar?" Cissnei suggested.

All of them fell silent.

Reno stopped his teasing to stare wide-eyed at Cissnei as though she had just shouted some extremely nasty curses at him. Rude's glasses slipped down his nose a tiny bit. Tseng looked at Cissnei in shock.

"We are not supposed to talk about Deep Ground," he said, sharply. His tone carried traces of dire warning, and Cissnei winced slightly.

"I know," she said, sternly, "but that's why this is a meeting between us Turks, right? We want to hide her somewhere for a long time where no one can find her – so, that's my suggestion. I don't hear anyone else coming up with any other ideas."

Tseng seemed to consider it. Reno noticed and immediately started to protest. "Hey, Deep Ground is a completely different faction of Shinra. If she suddenly wakes up and finds herself there, no one's going to know it for a while. It's not like we check on those guys regularly."

"I could arrange someone to keep an eye on her," Tseng countered.

"But _Deep Ground_?" Reno hissed. He leaned over the table slightly for some extra effect to emphasis his discontent with that plan.

"It wouldn't be any cost to Shinra," Rude said, thoughtfully, "We wouldn't have to write it off in the budget."

"If we don't spend Shinra money, then the President doesn't have to know about it," Tseng added to Rude's comment.

"But… those guys in Deep Ground are _creepy_," Reno protested.

"They are specialized SOLDIER operatives," Tseng corrected him.

"You think so, eh?" Reno argued, "I bet their operating missions and creepy shit right under our noses –,"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked Tainean and really cared for her well-being," Cissnei teased with a small smile.

Reno winced at the accusation.

"No, guys – look I don't really give a rat's ass where we keep her, just as long as it's not with Deep Ground. Hell, I would even help _Genesis_ if he were stuck in that place!" he protested.

Tseng sighed. Cissnei shrugged as she shot a helpless glance in Reno's direction.

"Rude?" Tseng asked.

Reno turned and stared at Rude as if in doing that he could change his decision in his favor. Cissnei sighed and shook her head. Rude was extremely calm as he said, "I think it's a good idea, Cissnei. Sorry, Reno."

"Wha –," Reno spat, "You guys are serious about this?"

Tseng nodded and ignored Reno. "Then, I'll talk to Reeve and see if we can't borrow one of his puppets to do the job," he said.

"You're going to tell Reeve?" Cissnei asked in disbelief.

"I trust him to keep the secret," Tseng said, "He knows more that you think he does. Don't worry. I'll keep the information limited. He doesn't need to know who or why."

Slowly, Cissnei nodded. Rude and Reno stood from their seats.

"Back to business then," Reno said as he headed for the door.

Tseng's phone suddenly rang. He answered it.

"Director?" he said. Reno and Rude stopped in their tracks to listen. Cissnei regarded Tseng studiously.

"What?" Tseng gasped. His eyes widened in shock, "Impossible."

Reno waited and crossed his arms. All the Turks watched Tseng suspiciously.

Then, Tseng nodded. "Right away, sir."

With that he hung up and turned to face the Turks with a somber expression.

"Sephiroth has discovered his lineage and he's wrecked havoc on Niblehiem – burnt it to the ground," Tseng announced.

"What?" Cissnei gasped.

"What's more," Tseng continued in a disappointed tone, "He's gone missing. First Class Soldier Zack and an infantryman were found on the site in critical condition, but still alive. They are being treated in Shinra Mansion as we speak… and Zack says Genesis is still alive."

"Not enough bad news for one day, huh?" Reno scowled.

"We've got to get out to Niblehiem to cover up Sephiroth's tracks or the people will suspect Shinra was behind the attack," Cissnei said, urgently.

Tseng nodded, "Good thinking, you go to Niblehiem and do what you can."

"What about us?" Reno asked as Cissnei ran past them to the door and left.

"We have to deal with Tainean's body before Hojo gets back from Niblehiem or he'll suspect something is amiss," Tseng replied as he followed Cissnei out.

Reno shook his head and exchanged a glance with Rude. "This is just what I wanted to do on a Friday," he complained.

"Shut up. Let's go," Rude said with a hint of a smirk.

Tseng approached the single hospital room in the upper floors of Shinra. Only one of his three infantrymen remained near the bed where Tainean was still asleep. He was a large man, even in the uniform. It stretched to cover every inch of his large torso and muscular arms. Tseng tried not to stare at him too much, but he couldn't remember ever seeing someone that huge in Shinra's infantry.

"Sir," the man greeted him as he entered. Tseng nodded.

"Where are the other men?" Tseng asked.

"The nurse said only one at a time in the room, and I volunteered," the man replied in a deep voice.

Tseng stepped towards Tainean's pale form and frowned. Once this was over and done with, nobody would see her for years maybe even more than a decade. Tseng touched her forehead with the back of his hand and was shocked at how icy her skin was even in room temperature.

Reno and Rude had not yet arrived.

"How long…has she been dead for?" the man suddenly asked. He looked a little ill.

"She's not dead," Tseng replied, simply. Then, he had an idea. He knew Reno or Rude wouldn't agree with it, but it was the only way the plan would work. He turned to the large man, and asked, "Do you have any family?"

The man shook his head. "No, sir."

"You seem reliable," Tseng commented, "Have you ever wanted to be in Soldier?"

"Yes, sir," the man said, a little more enthusiastically.

"Even if it meant you would have to give up your lifestyle for something different?"

"Uh…anything to be in SOLDIER, sir," the man replied. Tseng nodded as he sensed his confusion.

"Good," Tseng said, "Then I would like to hire you for a long-term position in SOLDIER. Do you know where Mako Reactor Zero is?"

"There's a Reactor Zero, sir?" the large man asked, shocked.

Tseng smirked. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Azul, sir."

He knew something was wrong from the moment he landed in the abandoned laboratory. Not only was Genesis greeted by an empty room full of bubbling tanks and clipboards of biological data, but he also noticed Tainean was not where she had been days before and Hollander was nowhere to be found.

He hadn't received any messages on his phone from Tainean or Hollander and had assumed that they were still here where he had left them. Obviously, he was wrong.

He didn't panic, though. Not until his eyes landed on the bloody vials, syringes and cotton cloths.

He practically flew across the room to get a closer look. His heartbeat was like thunder in his chest. He picked up the first one he laid eyes on and read the label: _Project G Type AB_. The silence fell around him, thick and heavy like a dense fog as he realized what Hollander had done. He was certain his heart had stopped at that moment.

Unable to contain his anger, he flung the vial across the room with a deafening growl and watched it smash against a bubbling Mako tank. His blood splattered and spotted the glass of the tank and dripped onto the floor. Shards of glass flew in every direction.

Genesis turned back to the vacant metal table where Tainean had laid. He absently placed his hand in the center of the surface, and remembered how helpless she had been. He knew he shouldn't have left her with Hollander. If she was dead, it would be his fault. Genesis would have to pay for his foolishness. He would gladly accept his fate to degradation than discover the body of Tainean in a tank of Mako energy in some far off reactor.

"Hollander!" Genesis shouted angrily.

He knew the coward was not there, but if the walls could hear him they would have trembled at the loathing promise held in his tone. He would hunt the man down and skin him. Whatever it took to find out what had happened to Tainean.

Genesis panted and fell silent again. He balled his fists and glanced back at where Tainean had been laid down only days before.

"_My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey. In my own salvation… and your eternal slumber._"

**A/N: Yeah, you guess it. This was the last chapter to 'Nemo' (and no clown fish ^^). **

**I must say thank you to all who have reviewed. You are my light!  
**

**I'm a little disappointed though because 'reader traffic' says I have 70ish readers and only few have left me their thoughts. I hope I've met your standards in this story for you to leave me feedback. **

**As for a few announcements, '_The Crimson Knight_' will be released Oct. 30th 2008. It's the sequel to 'Nemo'. I will slowly start posting more information about it (like the summary) closer to the date. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed 'Nemo'!  
**


End file.
